


Case Studies

by Oceanic_Bard



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, Crack Relationships, Crushes, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fuck Or Die, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paralysis, Pegging, Potentially OOC Moments, Robot Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Strength Kink, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic_Bard/pseuds/Oceanic_Bard
Summary: Caustic manages to fuck everyone in the Apex Tournament. How that came to be? No one is really sure. Nor are they willing to share their experiences.





	1. Bangalore - Female Domination/Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just using this fic to take a mental break from my more serious ones, but do feel free to give it a read if you're in the mood for something a bit lighter (and sexier) in tone from me.
> 
> This is an absolutely just a self-indulgent little anthology, so please don't expect to see perfect characterizations of everyone. It's a fan FICTION. These interactions are what I make it!

The door to Nox's dorm was thrown open with a harsh, metallic slam. It exposed Caustic's self imposed and vulnerable position to the intruder and anyone else who had happened to walk by.

"Just look at you laying down like that... You're fucking disgusting." Was the amused yet aggressive growl the toxic trapper would hear as Bangalore stepped into his room. He was completely nude, bound to his bed, wrists cuffed behind his back, and ass held high up in the air just for her.  
  
The two had established a mutual agreement spanning over their many days of living in the Apex's compound building. Tensions often ran high and sexual frustration was rampant. Thus on her command; Alexander Nox, a supposed dead man and scourge of the ring would become her personal training dummy for the hour. She was proud of her confidence in the bedroom and the stress relief it brought, but she needed someone to practice on when they weren't in combat season. Caustic was exactly that someone.

He volunteered _himself_   during an incident where he ‘accidentally’ walked in on Bangalore having difficulty reaching climax by herself. Nearly a death sentence, but the fucker seemed to  _enjoy_ the chaos of the moment and the taste of a cold pistol in his mouth after she threatened him with it.  _Repulsive, but he knew how to take orders..._  
  
The professional soldier was more than hesitant at first, and perhaps even disgusted by his heavily perverse nature. She was uncertain of what he had to gain before actually seeing it herself the first time she had pegged him. Somehow, he was an absolutely perfect submissive under the right circumstances. It was embarrassing to see how fast he could get her off. He even took fucking notes afterwards for the next time they did this!  
  
Anita quickly learned that the best way to get in the practice she needed was to: Bind the trapper face down into his bed, cuff his wrists, and to never let Caustic give any insight of her performance. Bangalore didn't expect that Alexander had gotten much action in the bedroom anyways before she came along to offer it. His suggestions held no weight to her.

He didn't seem to mind at all oddly enough, far too eager to take everything she threw at him. He even knew how to prepare himself when she gave the command in passing moments down the hall.

Bangalore zipped her pants down to reveal the long purple vibrator, adjusting her harness in irritation to make sure it pressed up against her properly before joining Nox on his bed. She remained fully clothed herself save for the strip of skin at her waist that needed to be exposed to keep the toy in place. It was quite empowering to have such control over such an diabolical man.

“You remember the rules, pillow princess?” She asked, tapping the end of the strap-on against Caustic's thigh impatiently.

“Yes, ma’am. No speaking unless it's the safeword, keep noises to a minimum, don't cum before you, and to never attempt to touch you with my body or otherwise.”

“Atta’ boy. Tell me what the safeword is and then we'll get going.” She hummed, grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand and pouring it liberally on the silicone phallus.

Caustic swallowed heavily before turning his head to say it. “Dishonorable discharge…”

“That's the one. Here we go, civvy.” Anita announced, turning on the vibration before pressing into Alexander.

The older man immediately moved his head back into the pillows, breathing hard as he bared the intensity of the insertion.

Bangalore laughed a bit, amused by how eager the chemist appeared to be. “Well, would you look at that~ What a little cockslut you've become.” She continued to press into him, making sure he could take every inch.

Nox was smart enough not to reply, shuddering in silence as she continued. He was completely fixated on the sensations the vibration brought when shared between then both.

Anita let out a pleased sounding sigh as the base of her strap stimulated her clit, finally managing to fit the entire length of it inside of Caustic. “Damn… Guess it makes sense that the biggest asshole in the games can take this much up in it.”

Alexander's shoulders tensed at the comment, but Bangalore was pleased that it left a sting of embarrassment. “Ten whole fuckin’ inches, big boy. Its like you were made to do this~” She teased, beginning to move the toy in and out again so Caustic took the entire length over and over.

The trapper let out a choked sound against the pillow he buried his face into, feeling his thighs start to quake with the sheer intensity of Anita's movements. In truth, he got off on both praise and degradation. The soldier certainly knew how to use both to her advantage as she started picking up the pace.

Bangalore moved slowly at first, testing the waters of how she angled her body against Caustic's. She wanted to fuck him efficiently, but at the same time not wanting to touch a single inch of his body in a kind way. Doing so felt as if she gave up the barriers she put up between this arrangement. If she touched this sociopath, he'd want to touch her back… and then things would spiral out of control.

She nearly gagged at the mental image of falling so low to actually wanting to kiss Caustic. His overzealous tongue pressing against the back of her throat, effectively choking her. He probably tasted like blood and something rotting anyways.

She bucked her hips in irritation to perish the thought, Nox letting out a startled cry at the sudden movement.

_That was better…_ Anita thought with a sigh, speeding up a rhythmic pace that made Caustic breathe heavy against the pillow once again.

She kept her movements steady but strong now. Enjoying the vibrations when she plunged the toy deep into the chemist, but Anita soon started to crave more.

It didn't take much longer before Bangalore grabbed all of his hair into a fist, pulling his head up from the pillow to truly challenge Nox. A sharp inhale escaped him, but the Legend kept his sounds under control.

“Ah... I'm almost done, and damn would look at that~ Aren't you eager to cum on your own bed~?” She teased, pulling his hair a bit tighter as she upped the vibrations for herself.

Caustic choked back another sound as she teased against his prostate, flexing tightly against his bindings as he struggled to keep his resolve. A few needy grunts escaped him, earning a vicious warning thrust that connected her toned hips to his ass. It felt like it was going to leave a harsh sting.

He cried out shamelessly again, Bangalore expertly increasing the pace for her own benefit and his punishment. She let out a shout of her own as she orgasmed, letting go of Caustic's abused hair as she rode it out for another good minute.

The chemist bit the pillow out of necessity as she pulled out and spanked him once with her open hand. This was her signal that allowed Alexander to finally cum. He did just that after shamelessly grinding against the bed, splattering the sheets with his release. Bangalore silently freed him from the restraints after Alexander came down from his high.

“Thank you, ma'am…” He turned his head to speak clearly, his chest and back heaving with his breath.

“Go wash up, civ. And _god_ , you look like you really need it…” She huffed, leaving Caustic's bedroom after tucking the strap out of sight.

Nox just laid there for a little while longer, basking in the afterglow before trying to figure out how he'd hide the new limp he most certainly was going to have in public.

_So much more to notate... I simply must find a pen..._ He thought in a haze, grasping greedily for his files on the other Legends. 

_You're next, Bloodhound._


	2. Bloodhound- Sensory Deprivation/Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Not sure how this one-shot got so long, but it's here. I feel like I shortchanged Bangalore a bit, but perhaps I'll come back to her at a later time. <3
> 
> Do let me know if I used the incorrect pronouns for Bloodhound, it's a bad habit that i'm trying to break so please remind me gently...
> 
> Please enjoy! Do let me know what you think~

Bloodhound was the hunter the gods have sent and Caustic was the man of science who crawled out of hell itself. One who found the thrill of the chase to be the holiest moment in the hunt, while the other found his only pleasure in seeing the light fade from the eyes of a struggling corpse.

Such was the duality of the wolf and the spider.

They were polar opposites in every way, but not necessarily enemies. Both the trapper and the hunter kept their distance outside of the games, watching and waiting oh so patiently to anticipate the others next move. It was a stalemate every time until Bloodhound’s continuous championship streak had been broken by Caustic himself. It was after this moment the wolf coaxed the spider from his toxic web.

It was a well thought out plan despite its spontaneous existence. The chemist had the advantage of being placed inside the final two rings out of sheer luck, his defense matrix and positioning clearly apparent by virtue of being the only building left inside the ring. Bloodhound was out of options it seemed, there was no access into the building aside from two doors that were barricaded with traps. There was also no way to snipe him through the gaps in the walls or deploy his gas with a well-thrown grenade.

No more squadmates left on the hunter's side or safety in attempting to respawn them. The respawn beacon was already deep into the ring's field.

They threw a grenade at one of the entrances, breaking off the door and triggering one of the traps in the process. Bloodhound moved in after activating Beast of the Hunt. They knew they were at quite the disadvantage on Caustic's territory, but it was best not to die alone in the ring. It would bring no honor or merit to the Allfather.

They threw the remainder of their grenades inside the building, with the hope to at least clear away the traps to even out the odds. After their projectiles were detonated, Hound sprinted inside to confront the arachnid-like man in person.

Their prey was untouched by any of the explosives, presumably having used his traps as effective cover.

Nox quickly whipped out his gas grenade he had saved up and tossed it on the ground upon hearing the hunter approach, covering the building in a thick smog of chemicals. “ _Breathe it in…”_ He purred through the distortion of his mask.

Bloodhound choked and gasped for air as they ambushed the building, fumbling with their hunter's knife before receiving a heavy Peacekeeper blow to the chest.

Their mask hissed violently as the air supply on their chest ruptured, it wasn't equipped for noxious fume prevention but it was better than nothing at all.

Bloodhound choked as the poisonous atmosphere filled and drowned their lungs. They were bleeding out, but they noticed that Caustic had not taken the final shot just quite yet.

This was Bloodhound's opportunity to finally engage with the trapper, coughing deep from their lungs before managing to get their words out. “ _Please…_ Please indulge me and listen before I am gone…”

Caustic knelt down in silence to respect their dying wishes, watching the hunter with a bizarre fascination in his pale green eyes. “I am here.”

“I wish to show you something… After I am reborn, please find and meet in my room. It is of great importance.”

Alexander tilted his head to one side in confusion, watching them continue to bleed out upon the ground.

“Very well.” He accepted, reaching for Bloodhound's hand to shake. They took Caustic's gloved hand silently, a mutual agreement before the stranger had outlived their bleed-out timer. The hunter collapsed, and Caustic heard the cheers erupting over the announcement system. _Champion defeated. You are the Apex Champions._

Shame. If only his squad hadn't split off into two different directions upon landing, perhaps they could revel in the glory with him.

* * *

 

Alexander Nox was an exhausted man by the end of all the rampant interviews conducted on his most recent victory. It was as if everyone and their mother wanted a picture of him and a statement. It started off okay, but there were only so many times he could glare threateningly at a camera before he started to crave the security of a bed and a drink.

He managed to cut the paparazzi meet short, making his way to Bloodhound's room after he spotted a raven pecking insistently on the nearest window. Oddly enough; no one seemed to notice, or care exactly about the infernal tapping except for Alexander. Was he getting too excited to meet the hunter?

He was grateful for the sign, however, and the excuse he could make out of it. The raven's presence meant Bloodhound had been respawned and was ready for their meeting.

Nox was admittedly curious on what the hunter could possibly show him that he hasn't already seen before, but this was the Allfather worshiper after all. It really could have been anything.

He made a brief stop in his dorm first, changing out of his battle gear into something less tasteful. A periodic table shirt, sweatpants, galaxy-themed crocs, and Erlenmeyer flask socks. It was a fashion _disaster,_  but Caustic needed to relax somehow.

He made his way to Bloodhound's in silence, rolling his eyes as Lifeline nearly gagged in horror as she passed him in the hallways.

“Did I jus’ miss the announcement that Halloween was early this year?” She cried out with a cheery grin, trying to keep herself moving and not double over in laughter. “Why are you dressed like that?”

Caustic shrugged, deciding the best course of action for this conversation was dead silence as he reached Bloodhound's dorm.

He knocked, waiting patiently for the hunter to open it or at least call out for him. The former occurred, Bloodhound still masked as always as they invited the chemist into their room.

Their room itself was… odd. There wasn't that much space in the dorm to do much, but Bloodhound had managed to bring the outdoors inside. There were tree branches hanging over their heads, applied to the ceiling with really no rhyme or reason to it. The lights were dimmed too, simulating the night sky and accented with gently blinking fairy lights.

Bloodhound had a collection of dirt on display attached to one of the walls. A memoir of the battlefield and respect for the soil it stood upon. Again, odd but touching.

“Would you mind taking off your shoes before you join me?” They requested, moving to the center of the room after closing the door.

Nox respected their request, removing his Allfather forsaken crocs before joining Bloodhound who was found kneeling at a wooden tea table.

The hunter placed two clay mugs on the table, pouring a strange smelling liquid into each.

“I won't force you to drink, but it will make what I'm about to say a bit more _palatable._  But you must consent to everything I intend upon doing.” They explain, looking to Caustic with the hollow looking eye sockets of the mask.

The chemist took a moment to examine the fluid. It appeared to be a brown looking tea of sorts, but the aroma it carried smelled like a forest and opened his airways tremendously.

“I'll know if you have drugged me. And if this is an attempt on my life, I will also have you know that I'm still plugged into the respawn servers.” Caustic had no fear of death in or out of the ring despite saying this. The precaution was standard practice for the champion in case a Legend got too envious of his position and wished to exact revenge.

“Neither, I assure you. I have simply blessed this tea.” They reply with an air of calm, warming their gloved hands up by lifting the mug.

Caustic still seemed skeptical, but drank it in silence. _What did he really have to lose?_

Bloodhound let out a relieved sigh, bringing the clay cup to their mask. The heat fogged up their mask, but it seemed intentional with how long they held it near.

Nox finished his tea, wincing at the bitter and dirt-like taste. He was more of a coffee drinker anyway, but this tea was _terrible_.

“You are going to meet with the Allfather. He demands an audience with the new Champion.” Bloodhound announced, their words chilling the trapper's blood. “I need to make necessary preparations.”

“I beg your pardon?” Alexander coughed violently into the crook of his arm, startled by the very strange explanation.

“I apologize for not being able to tell you, but it's important that his will remains guarded only by me.” Bloodhound carefully got up from their kneeling position, pulling out their hunting knife before approaching the chemist.

Nox attempted to fight the sudden dizziness that washed over his body, finding himself unable to stand without another rush of nausea.

“Lay down and beg for enlightenment, félagi fighter. Succumb to the hunt as you have always done, I will join you there...” They murmured, pressing on Caustic's chest and moving him into a lying position.

Alexander looked up to the hunter in an uncomfortable and irritated haze, but was suddenly distracted by just how beautiful the ceiling seemed to be. He shivered. _I… I think I'm hallucinating… What the hell was in that tea?!_

The air suddenly seemed thicker all around them both, the chirp of distant birds echoing in his mind as the fairy lights seemed to drift around the room like actual fireflies.

“ _Ah…_ ” Caustic completely forgot about the knife Bloodhound drew before it suddenly was pressed against his flesh.

They hummed softly and slipped the blade beneath his shirt, resting it against his abdomen tentatively before cutting the cloth open with a single fluid motion.

“Fuck you. I liked that shirt…” He spat, though he wasn't overly upset.

“You must bare your flesh to the Allfather. Will you still accept his correspondence?”

“Not like I can refuse…” The chemist grumbled, his body was effectively paralyzed by whatever he just drank.

“But you can should you will it.” They assured, setting the knife aside for a moment. “The Allfather made his demands, but they can be refused if you so choose.”

Caustic grunted passively before finding his words again. “I must admit, I'm rather curious what your God wants with my shirt off.” He asked with an inquisitive expression, the sudden warmth exuding over his body from the paralysis a marvel of science.

Bloodhound turned their mask away as if they had been caught red-handed, touching the point of their knife into his side. “Speak of this to no one, your respawn may be in jeopardy if you do.” They murmured, digging it in a little to make their point.

“Very well. We are both creatures of privacy, it would be pointless information to share.” Caustic agreed, watching the hunter making two more slits to free his arms.

Alexander shuddered at the cold air, but it was quickly replaced by the warmth of Bloodhound's skillful hands.

Their gloves were very soft, made from fine leather that felt like magic against bare skin. Caustic sighed deeply as Bloodhound teased up his arms, feeling the heavy muscle beneath with a pleased hum. “Should it not have been for your past you may have met the Allfather yourself, Alexander Nox. You could have been worthy of greater things.”

The chemist inhaled a sharp breath of air, surprised his identity was recognized. “So you've known…”

“I unearth plenty of things hidden from perception. It was easier than you think.” Bloodhound shrugged, touching his shoulders and neckline.

“How could you be certain it's really me and not a copycat?”

“You are a proud man both in past and present, ‘Nox’ gas is quite the giveaway.” They murmured, leaning down silently and pressing their mask against Caustic's chest to listen for a moment.

“You have a spider's heart too. It remains still and patient until someone gets caught in your web….” Bloodhound commented, reaching to touch Alexander's face after pulling away.

“I do not like being compared to insects…” He scowled, but it melted away as the hunter caressed his cheek in a tender but odd way.

“Perhaps a krókódíll then? Blending with your surroundings so patiently before ambushing your prey. The thrill of a deathroll as blood taints the water.” They continued, touching Nox's face and leaning down to share the same breath.

Caustic moaned deeply, the smell of Earth and petrichor Bloodhound carried was intoxicating. He desperately craved the touch of the hunter, the worship of his body rather pleasant but clearly one-sided.

“Close your eyes and trust in me, krókódíll.” They asked, Caustic obeying as he heard the soft footsteps of the hunter move away from him.

Alexander shivered at the warmth leaving his body in the former Champion's absence, being as patient as he could before feeling something being placed over his head.

“Open your eyes.” They asked, voice apparently not distorted by their mask anymore.

Nox obeyed, suddenly no longer being able to see due to blacked-out lenses. “You're letting me wear your mask?”

“I want you to know what it is to be the hunter, and I the trapper.” They murmured, pulling off Caustic's sweatpants and boxers to his ankles.

There was a brief pause as a few things were set aside for the moment, Bloodhound laying beside him to continue touching his body.

“You have gotten fat on your triumphs…” They hummed, running a hand over his abdomen in circles before stopping at his chest.

“Well, not everyone is blessed by your Allfather with the perfect body…” He grumbled, a bit annoyed and self-conscious.

“Do not misunderstand, what I say was not an insult. Your body… It's perfect. A strange temple and a reflection of you alone.” They purred, suddenly pulling on his chest hair.

Nox cried out at the sudden pain, but it was quickly followed by a desperate rush of arousal as Bloodhound placed their lips on one of his nipples.

The hunter seemed to chuckle against his flesh, rolling the nub in circles until it became hard and oversensitive against their tongue. They repeated the process with the other, rubbing Alexander's stomach as if he were a lazy dog.

Nox panted helplessly as he remained trapped inside the mask, knowing the goggles were probably heavily covered with the condensation of his breath.

Bloodhound pulled away with another amused sound. “I enjoy your devotion to both pain and pleasure. It makes things interesting~”

“We have experience with both it appears...” Caustic mentioned before groaning lewdly as his painfully hard cock was taken into Bloodhound's grasp. They had removed their gloves, allowing Nox to feel the roughness and texture of their hands.

“I originally wanted for you to embrace the Allfather's passion, but forgive me… My sins proceed my piety.” They spoke in a low and almost grave tone, moving their hand away much to Caustic's chagrin.

His disappointment didn't last long however, a wet and slick sound echoing in the dorm before something was pressed against his member.

“This was a rather rude gift from a _‘fan’,_ but I'm pleased someone can enjoy it now~” They hummed, its texture feeling somewhat like a fleshlight if Nox had to wager a guess.

It felt  _wonderful_ , but Caustic was still unable to move his body thanks to the paralysis the tea caused. He was utterly helpless. Was he now perhaps the prey?

Bloodhound appeared to be in a merciful mood however; sliding the chemist's cock into the toy with a pleased hum. The trapped trapper cried out, probably looking quite obscene if it wasn't for the mask.

“Are you… Are you touching yourself too?” He asked desperately, the deprivation his sight getting to him.

“It depends on what you find the more tempting~ I want you to tell me what you imagine, Alexander.” They ask, starting to move the toy up and down to tease.

“I… I don't think you are. No, there's no need.” He growled softly. “You're above the gratification of intercourse, but it pleases you to have such control over another's pleasure…”

Bloodhound hummed, letting the fleshlight go for just a moment. “Allow me to use two hands to test you then.”

Caustic attempted to regain his breath, chest rising and falling while the hunter did something else for a moment. It didn't take long at all before he felt something slick and cold pressed up against his rear.

“Another gift?” He inquired through an impatient sigh, really craving any kind of touch at this point.

“Yes. You are lucky to never have such bizarre fans…” They hummed, setting it aside for now to prepare Caustic.

“My mail is too heavily moderated as is… Too many death threats and unknown chemical substances.” He sighed, trying to relax as a lubricated finger prodded at him.

“I see. That's why you seem to wear your gloves everywhere.” Bloodhound added the second after given the okay, moving their fingers around to make certain that he was prepared for the toy.

“It's a habit really…” Caustic's breathing seemed labored as the hunter continued their work, crying out in surprise with the third and final digit.

“Perhaps I shall send a few of these _gifts_ along your way. You seem quite accustomed to this practice.” They didn't hide the seductive purr that followed, making Alexander shudder.

“If you insist…” He grumbled in embarrassment, sighing as the digits were removed and replaced with the well-lubricated dildo.

Bloodhound calmly reached for the fleshlight and started to work the chemist back up again, taking their time with the toy for now.

Nox seemed to have regained a bit of movement, arching his back and hips toward the fascinated hunter. His breathing was still labored, quiet moans and growls escaping the mask Bloodhound placed upon him.

“So devoted to my attention. I would have enjoyed making you wait, but I am not in a patient mood currently.” They sigh and Alexander could have sworn he heard a moan from the hunter themselves.

“A true tragedy… I wish to collect more data, but perhaps a repeat experiment can be conducted?” Nox asked as he continued to be lavished with attention, his voice waving the slightest bit in disappointment.

“ _Nr_ …” Their accent was heavy, a symphony to the ears. “Not an experiment. This is a Champion's blessing. You must prove your prowess and I will continue to indulge you.”

Caustic growled a little, utterly helpless to Bloodhound's attention. It was a fair deal if he was quite honest: Win the game to win the Hound, but he couldn't help but want to be greedy.

The trapper let his eyes shut behind the mask as he approached his conclusion, climaxing deep into the fleshlight and bearing down onto the toy. His strange companion let him lay there for a little while before getting everything out of Caustic.

The trapper groaned in exhaustion before the mask was removed from his head. Caustic was still unable to look at the trapper to his disappointment, but perhaps it was better to keep up the fantasy of what they looked like.

“The galdur will release you by morning. I will accommodate you until then.” They address him calmly, it was as if nothing had occurred between then both.

“Very well… You have my thanks.” Caustic groaned, knowing his back was going to feel miserable when he woke back up.

Bloodhound returned to him after cleaning up the tea, bringing Nox a pillow and fur blanket.

The trapper fell asleep immediately afterward, thanking Bloodhound again before dreaming about the rest of his competitors.

 

_Gibraltar was next on his list. And Caustic couldn't wait..._


	3. Gibraltar- Exhibitionism/Mutual Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some incorrect cultural phrasing. I wasn't sure if Gibraltar was Maori or Hawaiian and it was highly inappropriate of me to simply guess and hope I was correct. Although no one has brought it to my attention, I do apologize for my misstep.

Makoa Gibraltar lost all sense of time where he had been away from his boyfriend during his employment as a Legend. Perhaps it had been days? Weeks? Months?

Regardless, the Legend's overall jovial mood had been sagging in the recent games and it showed. He was usually quite even-tempered, slow to anger, and easy to get along with, but it just didn't seem to be that way as of late.

Nowadays he snapped out of nowhere at his friends for small mistakes, behaving more recklessly in the tournament and just putting the people around him in an unpleasant mood.

Gibraltar recognized it, and so did his squadmates. Makoa wasn't blind to the reason. He knew it was because he missed his significant other, but it was impossible to get a proper signal at the Apex building to talk with him over a video call.

The fortress’ rotten mood had escalated today, finding himself snapping quite harshly at Lifeline for the consistently poor performance they were having during the Tournament.

She thankfully didn't take any of his shit when he approached after the games, stopping him in his tracks with a deep sigh. “Makoa, you need to breathe. Go back to your room and cool off, take a visit to the gym too if ya’ really need to let off steam. I'll talk to you later about how we can all improve, but you're gonna get nowhere fast if you put others down.”

She was right. She was always right despite his reluctance to admit it. The fortress nervously apologized for his outburst of bad behavior before heading back to his dorm.

He attempted another call to his boyfriend to no avail, opting for a quick message instead. It was heartfelt and longing. Gibraltar was very open with his feelings to his beloved but he understood there were was very little that they could do by means of help.

After quickly sending the message off, the protector silently gathered a few things he could pack for a trip to the gym.

He placed everything into a bag before heading to the men's locker room, finding Caustic headed in the same direction.

He had always been uneasy around the older man, knowing to trust his gut in keeping his distance was probably the wisest thing he could do. The scientist put him on edge, but strangely enough, he seemed to be in a different mood this evening.

“It's a pleasant evening, Gibraltar.” He spoke distantly, stopping in his tracks to walk alongside the other defense-leaning Legend.

“Maybe for you, brotha’... I've had a rough day.” Makoa sighed, stretching out his arms as he caught up.

Alexander let out a little sigh, knowing his own performance wasn't exactly up to snuff either. “Let's hope our next endeavor will be fortuitous then.”

The larger of the two nodded, getting the door for his company. Nox thanked him and stepped in, finding a place to change.

“Did you need a partner for whatever you intend to do?” Caustic asked from the modesty screen, taking his time in undressing.

“Uhh maybe? Didn't put much thought into what I wanted to do, but I'd like the company I think.” Makoa nodded, finding a room adjacent to the trapper's.

Alexander hummed softly, removing his shirt with a strangely drawn-out motion that happened to catch Gibraltar's attention.

The trapper looked so bulky and monstrous on the battlefield, so it was strange seeing him vulnerable in the flesh. He was a powerful man with a suitably muscular build. His skin was flecked with faint freckles, beauty marks, and a few pink splotches from his exposure to the sun.

Makoa let out a deep sigh upon noticing a scar over Caustic's shoulder blade, his boyfriend had one similar to it from the motorcycle accident so many years ago. The sight made his heart _ache_ for his beloved.

He thought back to the very day for a brief moment. Gibraltar had healed well from the tremendous emotional guilt after many years of therapy, but he was always mindful of when these memories would come and go.

 _Breathe in… Breathe out… Focus on what your senses are telling you, and ground yourself in the present._ Makoa brought himself back to reality after a moment, finishing up changing before joining the other Legend near the door.

“Any thought on what it is you wished to do?”

“Weights _definitely_. Perhaps some Kapu Kuʻialua..”

“Forgive my ignorance, but what was the last thing you said?” Nox asked in a bit of confusion as they walked into the gym, not accustomed to hearing other languages in the Outlands.

“Kapu Kuʻialua. It's what my family called wrestling.” He clarified, setting his water bottle down as they stretched out.

“I've… I have never participated in a contact sport before.” Alexander admitted with a cough, trying to keep his initial intrigue to a minimum. The opportunity came far too perfect for him to ignore.

“Well, I'll just have to teach you then! I think you'll be good at it. You've got your weight and stature on your side.” Makoa laughed, feeling a little bit at ease with the chemist for the first time in a while.

 _Perhaps we can take this further. Is he looking for more than my company…?_ Gibraltar thought to himself, recalling a conversation about having an open relationship with his boyfriend before the games began. He never really considered acting on that aspect during any point, but their bond was strong enough to understand each other's needs.

There was an unspoken intrigue both had with one another. The trapper and the fortress’ played the same game: Defend. Secure. Push back those who got in their way. They had a silent understanding of each other's purpose.

Makoa brought Caustic to the weights, spotting for him first as he laid down on the table.

He started off at the average amount for any man, gradually getting up to speed as his arms warmed up from the repetitive motion.

Alexander eventually found his happy medium in the weights. He had to add more to the average about three times before finding it, but he seemed pleased to be working efficiently.

Gibraltar watched over him, admiring the silent power he had as the weights moved up and down. "You're doing really great, brotha’. Mind if I help with your form jus’ a bit though?”

Caustic hummed curiously and set the weight in holding after an extension, keeping his current pose for Makoa to adjust. “By all means.”

The fortress nodded curtly, gently helping the trapper with the way he had his arms. “Kinda narrow your grip a little, I see you flaring a bit. Should be perpendicular to the floor.”

Caustic hummed as his exposed forearm was touched, letting the gentle giant glide his fingers up his arms and move where he held the bar. He had a pleasant touch, his hands almost soft from how well he took care of them.

“Thank you. I'll do one more set before letting you on.” The chemist purred, the sensual tone a completely conscious choice.

Gibraltar looked a bit startled but nodded after clearing his throat. “Whatever you wanna do…”

Alexander pulled the weight back into his arms, completing another set with his improved form before letting his partner have a turn.

Makoa took the additional weight off, wanting to work up from the average as well. Nox quickly obliged, standing by to manipulate the amount that was put on.

He surpassed Alexander's preferred amount by a few extra twenties, but both men were equally in the prime of their current age and activity level.

“Ah, go ahead and put a few more on. I wanna push my limits!” Gibraltar let out a laugh, mostly wanting to distract himself from the dead-eyed stare Caustic was watching him with.

“Are you quite sure…? This has to be a world record or something...” Nox murmured in awe, watching the younger man laugh once again in reply.

“Hey, don't worry about me! I'll be fine as long as you're watchin’~” He boomed, they were both proud men and the trapper seemed to understand.

More weight was put on, the total quite a considerable amount as the fortress began to press it.

Caustic was effectively silenced by the stunning display of pure strength, watching the sweat on the younger man's brow and the strain on his body. It was astoundingly attractive and Nox couldn't stop himself from reaching out and groping Makoa's pectoral muscle.

The man beneath him cried out at the sudden grab, losing his grip on the weight in a shocked panic. Alexander quickly came to his rescue and helped pull it off with his help in an instant. “Are you alright?!”

“Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay… But I have to ask what all that was about. Why’d you grab me?” The startled Legend helped Alexander rack the weights, looking up to him with a worried expression.

Caustic exhaled sharply in relief. “I owe you an apology. I was simply trying to collect your pulse in an unobtrusive way, but I suppose I forgot to ask... Are you still fit to continue?” He asked, a hint of red high in his cheeks.

“Think so… Damn, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Gibraltar sighed, sitting up to catch his breath.

Alexander put the weights back in the meantime before checking in on his companion.

“Still fine. Lemme take five and then I'll show you how to wrestle~” He smiled, giving Caustic's back a friendly touch before grabbing his water bottle.

Nox gave the larger man a nod, collecting his things and making an early start to the wrestling room. It was clean, hardly used and training dummies were neatly stored away in a cabinet. He was doubtful anyone would catch them if their wrestling became more... intimate.

The chemist had a seat on the floor while waiting for Makoa, deep in thought of what exactly was going to happen.

Was he going to get the shit kicked out of him for the stunt he pulled? Alexander couldn’t really blame him if that’s what he wanted to do, but he remained a bit stuck on the mental image of Makoa’s fist covered in his own blood that splattered on his divine cheeks. It was something to get off to later. The chemist alone seemed to understand the convergence of pain and pleasure...

He wouldn't be able to dwell long on that, however. Gibraltar had entered a few minutes into his thinking, but that certainly wasn't a bad thing. He mused silently and stood before the fortress.

The young man bowed his head, to his competitor before sending a prayer to his ancestors and the Gods for strength during this battle. Nox remained silent but bowed his head in a respectful manner.

“Okay, lemme show you how a couple of grabs first and then you can practice on me~” Makoa grinned, taking off his shirt tossing it aside.

Alexander gawked at the display before doing likewise, trying to fight the quickly stirring sensation in his groin. Gibraltar was a gorgeous man, that was undeniable. His Kakau was a very pleasant addition to his body, mentally tracing the powerful black lines that sliced and curved on his arms and chest.

He removed his own shirt as despite a little embarrassment when being compared to the fortress.

And now it was Gibraltar's time to look. Despite its unorthodox features, Makoa found the chemist's body extremely attractive as well. This was including the soft swell of his abdomen from lazy days and good food. The older man was completely unscathed by the years of chemical research aside from that shoulder scar. It was bordered the line of hypocrisy from Alexander's intense fascination with his toxins. The chemist was also covered in natural body hair that seemed quite thick. It looked very satisfying to run his hands over, and Makoa only hoped he would get the opportunity.

The fortress made the first move like a whirlwind after they finished looking at each other, locking Caustic's shoulder from under his arm and kicking his legs apart to knock the chemist backward. He used the momentum from the movement of the grab to push him to the floor, but Alexander used the arm from the locked shoulder to hold on to Gibraltar.

With a startled breath at the heat of the battle, the trapper used his other shoulder to try and knock Makoa's grip free but he ended up getting that shoulder pushed back just as hard.

The chemist fell to the padded mat, Gibraltar had released the lock on his left shoulder which had let him fall.

“Haha! Good try, brotha’! I like your confidence.” Makoa joined him on the floor, breathing easy while Alexander had the air knocked out of him.

The larger Legend quickly pulled Caustic's leg up and bent it, pinning the older man's leg to the side with his thigh and creeping forward.

Gibraltar used his free hand to steady himself over Nox with a soft chuckle. “You know better than to try movin’ mountains~” He winked, watching as Alexander tried so desperately to catch his breath.

“Perhaps so… But I might attempt to persuade this one.” He purred in a very breathless tone, reaching up and suddenly removing Gibraltar's hair tie. Alexander let Makoa’s hair cascade down in one fluid motion before pulling his gym partner into a desperate kiss.

Initially, he expected the fortress pull back and beat him half to death. Nox was very much aware of Gibraltar's current partner, but his own needs decidedly came far above the emotions of others.

What he didn't bank on was the kiss to be returned.

Makoa released Alexander from the wrestling hold he held, letting their bodies relax while he kissed and pulled at the chemist's lower lip.

Both pulled away to catch their breath, panting and sweating from the intensity of the moment.

“If you're worried about _him_ , don't be. We're in a very comfortable open relationship. Jus’ you an me now.” Gibraltar explained, moving to lay on Caustic's side.

The trapper turned to face the fortress, pulling him so their chests touched. “I think that's the last thing we need to worry about…” Nox leaned into his ear to purr, glancing over to the windows in the training room with a shudder. He was positively tantalized by the possibility of being spotted by someone making their way into the gym.

“M'kay… Just thought I'd let you know.” The remark stung Makoa a little, but making out in the open with a one night stand didn't warrant an overly emotional response.

Caustic made the first move once again, crashing his lips against Gibraltar's with what sounded like a growl. The fortress returned it, grabbing onto the chemist's lower back before slipping a hand down the back of his sweatpants.

They kissed viciously for a while, desperate and without any real pattern. Both men struggled for dominance, invading the wet heat of each other's mouths between moans of pleasure.

Gibraltar tasted like salt and something sweet, perhaps something he ate or a lip balm of some kind. Caustic himself tasted quite neutral but adopted a metallic taste after biting his own lip a bit too hard.

Makoa pulled back with an expression of concern but quickly became placid after noticing the blissful and glazed over look Alexander had in his eyes. A vicious reminder of his long-standing bloodlust.

He shuddered before attacking the trapper's neck with a few well-placed hickeys and bites against the tender flesh. Caustic cried out after Gibraltar found an especially sensitive pace but quickly stopped at Alexander’s request for him to keep going elsewhere.

Makoa chuckled softly to himself. He never expected Caustic to be such putty in his hands when it came to sex, but he enjoyed the new power he had over one of the most intimidating figures in the ring.

The fortress ran his free hand over the chemist’s chest, getting quite the positive reaction in the form of a deeply relaxed sigh. Nox seemed completely rapt to the affection although he glanced at the window a few times.

Makoa hummed at his partner's distraction, bringing him back into the moment with an affectionate squeeze of Alexander's ass. He looked a little startled, continuing to blush while Gibraltar laughed.

“It's nothing impressive…” Caustic admitted, knowing some people had their preferences of physical attributes.

“Maybe not, but it's yours and it fills my hand _real_ nice~” The fortress assured and gave it another pleasurable grab, pulling the trapper's pants and boxers off while Nox returned the favor.

“No lubricant or condoms?” Was the following question, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Not one. Gotta make do.” Gibraltar shrugged, spitting into his palm and taking hold of Caustic's girth. Alexander shivered a little before doing the same, using his free hand to hold on to the larger man's deeply tanned shoulder.

Makoa let out a pleased hum, working the older man diligently to full length. The trapper let out a sigh and focused on doing the same, enjoying the weight of Gibraltar's girth in his hand.

The two shared another desperate kiss in the heat of the moment, stroking each other eagerly and filling the training room with blissful moans. Caustic used his thumb to tease at the fortress’ slit, causing him to arch his back and press their chests flush together.

In retaliation, Makoa hooked a powerful leg around Alexander's waist as the intensity grew. It didn't take much more for the fortress to pull him even closer as he continued to assist his masturbation.

The trapper seemed to approve, panting through his breath and tilting his head back in ecstasy. The fortress used this vulnerable movement to continue ravishing Caustic's neck, biting and kissing at that one spot that made him shiver.

Nox sped up the pace of his stroking with an impatient growl, rotating and turning his closed fist with every upward motion.

“Damn… You close already, brotha’?” Makoa laughed a little, feeling the copious amount of precum leak into his hand.

A slight stutter in his movement told him the affirmative. “I… I apologize. Your enthusiasm has been more than I anticipated.”

“Don't worry, that jus’ means we'll have to get together for more~” Gibraltar assured, continuing to coax Alexander to climax.

The trapper held his resolve for a while longer before letting out a shout as he came in Gibraltar's strong grasp, bucking up into it desperately.

The younger man panted softly with a playful smirk, reminding him to keep going and to not be so greedy.

Caustic grumbled out an apology before focusing his attention back to Makoa, stroking his cock at a suddenly fast rate that took the fortress by surprise. “A-Ah… Gettin’ eager, huh?”

The chemist remained silent, completely focused on the task at hand. He continued to stroke at a frantic and measured speed, rubbing along the sensitive veins and the head before inspiration struck. “Allow me… Allow me to thank you for your participation in another way.” His hand moved away for a moment, making the fortress sigh in disappointment. 

Gibraltar opened his exhausted eyes before nodding and letting go of the older man. “Go ‘head…” Caustic licked his lips in anticipation with the consent, gently coaxing Gibraltar to lay on his back with his legs bent up. _God, he could only imagine what anyone who walked in on them would think…_

Alexander gently held Makoa’s member in his hand again before grazing his tongue across the slit, giving the fortress quite the surprise as his hips reflexively thrust into Caustic’s hand.

Nox hummed in interest at his reaction before opening his mouth, sucking lightly at first to coax the fortress to be a little rougher. His satisfied purr was muffled against the girth as Gibraltar ran a hand through his feathery hair, holding it lightly to guide Alexander’s motions. Caustic held his breath, effectively shielding his teeth while he started to deepthroat the other Legend.

Gibraltar cursed in what sounded like another language, pulling Alexander’s hair tight to satiate his every whim. The wet heat of his mouth quickly coming to be too much for the fortress to handle.

The chemist swirled his tongue up the underside and head of his cock before recognizing the tell-tale shudder of his climax approaching. He pulled away and began stroking vigorously, holding his mouth open in a wanton way to catch his seed.

Gibraltar fucked Nox’s fist with a low sounding growl, absolutely aroused by the whorish display that the older man was putting on for him. It didn’t take much more for Alexander to get him to cum after that, shooting his load into the trapper’s mouth.

Caustic swallowed what he could and cleaned the remains from Makoa’s length, pulling away and laying back with the fortress for a moment.

“Where in the universe did you learn to do all that?” The fortress asked, his breath taken from his lungs.

“You think I magically had enough money for a doctorate without getting my hands dirty~? Hilarious~” Caustic chuckled softly, earning a surprised look from Gibraltar.

“Well, uh, thank you for helpin’ a friend out... Really needed that, brotha’. More than you know...” He sighed, patting his shoulder.

“A pleasure. Do think to find me again should your needs become, well, _imperative~”_ Nox turned to smirk at the fortress and grabbed at his pectoral with a very satisfied hum, the post-sex haze probably clouding his mind.

Makoa rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, collecting his pants and shirt off the floor before slipping them back on. “Gonna get goin’... Try not to get caught lying around for too long…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Caustic hummed, scratching his beard pleasantly as he watched Gibraltar leave. He took mental notes of their encounter before going to get dressed once more.

 

_Now to find a way to get Miss Lifeline to hate me a little less. Her data will be most fascinating..._

 


	4. Lifeline- Face-Sitting/Goddess Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. This chapter really exploded, didn't it? Who knew I had nearly 6k words to say about these characters...
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy as always~

Despite his many years of lusty one-night stands and a handful of flings with overzealous fans, Alexander was a complete stranger in attempting to actually court someone from the ground up.

He thought Ajay would appreciate his efforts at the very least, anything to temper the very bizarre relationship they had into something more intimate. Just one day, then Nox would have everything he needed for her section in his research.

They tolerated each other's existence at most, an uncommon pair in squads of three yet somehow were beginning to warm up to the audience's very picky palate. He had sent her all kinds of gifts anonymously in an attempt to seduce her, but luck never seemed to be on his side.

He worked his efforts in a purely scientific fashion, attempting to associate the positive stimulus of the gift with his presence. Yes. He was classically conditioning her, but he has done so much worse than what he was doing. _The end justifies the means..._

A bouquet was sent to her in person first, arguably the finest in all the Outlands. Caustic timed the encounter correctly, passing Lifeline down the hall only to see her toss the gift from the delivery worker straight into the nearest disposal bin. She must have assumed it came from a fan who worked in the Apex complex since most civilian mail was closely monitored and stashed away until the Legend actively sought it out. She probably wasn’t looking for a relationship right now, but all Nox really needed was the data.

Chocolate was next. He set the box in her clinic after hours before swiftly leaving, passing her down the hall again. She seemed a bit confused as to why he even came down this wing, but Nox played it off as needing a medical grade cleaning solution for his temporary lab. He examined the decoy bottle he held thoughtfully as he passed.

However, what he saw the next day in the break room stung his pride a little… Ajay did not fall victim to the sweets, instead, pawning them off to Mirage. He grabbed a square shaped chocolate and shoved it in his mouth with an indulgent moan, chewing inanely as Alexander filled his mug up with coffee.

“Want a chocolate, buddy ‘ol pal? It's good stuff. Real dec... deca… delicious!” He fumbled, poorly attempting to say ‘decadent’. However, it didn't irritate Nox as much as the gorging on his rejected gift did.

“There are far more useful things you can do with that incessant mouth of yours than speak to me in such a vile manner. You will see soon enough.” He spat venomously, his overreaction taking Elliott by surprise.

Alexander slammed the break room door behind him, cursing softly as half of his coffee spilled onto the floor with the force.

It took plenty of self-restraint for the chemist not to just throw the mug against the wall right this moment. One of the reasons being that this mug was actually one of his favorites. He held it inwards at all times to spare himself from public embarrassment, the word ‘Catalyst’ written in bold font and a feline wearing a lab coat below.

It never failed to make him chuckle until today.

With a deep and trying breath, Nox stepped over the splattered puddle and stormed back to his room.

He had at least two more shots before his patience would wear thin and he would have to resort to more unsavory methods of collecting such intimate data.

But the next attempt he made was a fucking _disaster_.

Though in all honesty… What did he _really_ expect to happen when trying to write suggestive poetry to the woman he wanted only a one-time thing with?

A handwritten letter was slipped into her equipment locker a few days before the games were set to begin. The letter was lightly perfumed with a fragrance Caustic came up with just for her, painstaking but well worth the effort. Although his locker was some distance from hers, he recognized the scent immediately as she pulled it out of its place.

He absently watched the scene from his spot, only hoping that she was classically conditioned enough to associate his presence with feelings of a more suggestive and flirtatious nature.

She smiled as she broke the wax seal, evidently impressed by the effort her admirer put into making it. Ajay pulled out the contents with a hum, scanning the sentences before snorting in amusement and nudging a confused looking Bangalore.

Caustic felt his stomach turn, muffling an anxious cough by hiding it in the dense fabric of the sweater he was changing out of. He kept his head in the locker, for now, trying to keep out of their view.

“Good God, _what is this?_  I know I'm not the best for this shit, but I don't think this poor fucker knows how to get their point across... Keeps talking about flowers like it's supposed to mean something.”

_It was a metaphor! How can neither of them see that?!_

The chemist's usually patient temper suddenly bubbled over as Bangalore's words reached his ears, sharply pulling his head up to give them both a piece of his mind. “It's a meta– _FUCK_!” Caustic shouted in pain as the top of his head came into direct contact with the locker, making a horrifically loud noise that echoed throughout the room.

Every Legend in the equipment room turned their head to look at Caustic and his bizarre outburst, watching him rub the top of his head in pain.

“My…. My new thesis. It's a meta-analysis. The international review board rejected it…”  He lied seamlessly, jamming his respirator to his mouth to hide the redness in his cheeks.

“Happens to us all, brotha’.” A heavy hand suddenly clapped his bare shoulder and made him flinch, but looking over his shoulder revealed Gibraltar giving it a discretely sensual squeeze. “Lemme know if you wanna hit the gym again to talk about it.”

Nox only grunted before finishing up getting equipped. Another evening with Makoa would be pleasant, but Lifeline was his current subject for now.

He made his way out of the locker room swiftly as his equipment was secured in place. It was time to play his final hand in order to get Lifeline to hopefully hate him less.

His Hail Mary came in the form of the squad auction. Depending on your placement in the games and overall viewership, you had the opportunity to make a bid for your preferred team of three. Usually, he made his requests quite evenly.

Bangalore and Gibraltar were his usual two picks. The smoke grenades made for excellent cover when throwing down his traps in an open position, and a dome shield was always useful for a larger target such as himself.

But today, he sunk all his points into Lifeline. He knew she was a very popular vote amongst the less experienced Legends, but he did have the viewership advantage.

It took about an hour for all the votes to be tallied up and the new squads to show up on the screen, a glitchy looking flutter before the results came up.

They applaud ritualistically before scrambling to see who they were fated to stick with.

And Alexander could not have been any luckier at the turn of events. Someone apparently dropped out too late in the game to make a perfect count of 60.

Ajay was his and his alone for the tournament.

* * *

 

Caustic cordoned off an enclosed area with a tremendous cough, placing a trap at every door before watching the medical drone hover onto the ground. He was doing very poorly this round, running into well-hidden gunfire where he least expected it. This had to be the fifth time they had to withdraw from fire, and Lifeline was far from impressed by his performance.

“You know, if I was gonna get an amateur as a partner you would not be my first choice…” She huffed, snatching the Ultimate Accelerant Caustic had offered her as an apology.

He was playing nice despite the apparent ulterior motive it carried.

Nox only stared at her beautiful little frown as she insulted him, focused on the overwhelming warmth that stimulated his body to heal. It was addicting, though the warmth quickly disappeared as he healed to his limit.

“If it were my choice, I would have asked the director why we are missing a third squad member…” He sighed deeply, pulling out this weapon to defend Ajay as she patched in the Accelerant request.

Only one person was stupid enough to try anything, being swiftly executed after opening a door and highlighting their position to Alexander. Lifeline seemed startled from her crouched position on the floor, but also thankful for the chemist's Nox vision.

Alexander returned to her side in silence and reloaded. The cold steel felt pleasant below his fingertips, but he longed for something warmer and living.

“Are we ready to go?” Ajay asked, checking the squad count and positioning with a somewhat satisfied expression. “Looks like it's just us against one more squad.”

“Certainly. Do you have your Longbow? Let's observe our surroundings before routing out the others.” Caustic held out his hand to help her stand.

She accepted it with a raise of her brow, the heavy glove feeling strange in her hand as she pulled herself to her feet. “Thanks… Cover me, ‘kay? I'll give you the word when we can go.”

Caustic nodded, keeping his distance from the window as he kept a careful watch on the floor below.

“All clear. I have a feelin’ they might be taking advantage of the high ground, so keep your eyes up and don't lose your cool.” Lifeline hummed, opening the door for Caustic to scout out a path to the final ring.  

“If we truly win this, I will be in your debt,” Alexander admitted, trying to create an opening in the conversation that would lead to him down on his knees before this goddess of a woman.

Ajay laughed, poking his side with the muzzle of her sniper rifle. “I'll take that payment in the form of hard labor if ya’ telling the truth~”

“Done. Now let's find our next subject.” He smirked behind the mask, kind wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

Lifeline seemed a little taken aback by his renewed aggression, but nodded as she followed him out and into the last round of the tournament.

They came out as the champions with a clean sweep of the last squad, Caustic only having one more fall for Lifeline to deal with before a well-thrown gas grenade trapped the three in a hilltop building.

Their squad must have been very low on health, succumbing to the noxious fumes quite swiftly to crown the two Legends the new champions.

The hovering cameras disabled their cloaking field to catch every moment of their post-game triumph, the applause from the viewing room being played back through the built-in speakers and into King's Canyon airways.

Nox didn't make his satisfaction obvious, simply adjusting his mask while he watched Lifeline deploy her droid out to embrace.

“Hard labor starting tonight?” He asked offhandedly, wiping his gloves off on his apron. She nodded with a wicked smirk. “Gonna need more than a med kit when I'm through wit ya'~”

He hid a soft laugh behind the mask, pushing a camera away that tried to get too close to capture it.

* * *

 

The two champions were collected from the arena up via dropship, surrounded by their competitors in stable condition and their sponsors. The afterglow of victory wouldn't last long, Alexander and Ajay would have to meet with their financial representatives for how they were to present themselves during interviews with the masses. They needed to keep their numbers steadily rising even after their victory. The bigger the following, the higher the bonus they earned on their paycheck.

The second and more cerebral competition was almost as vicious as the main event, and Nox needed to keep his morbid fascination with death and manipulation under control while collecting his bonus.

He glanced to Ajay, who giggled excitedly as she bounced off to greet her competitive friends and the countless humanitarian organizations that intended to meet with her.

Alexander's own meeting was smaller and more discrete. He approached his exactly two sponsors with an intimidating gait, shaking the hands of both.

He found it tasteless to try and expand his current following, despite the potential benefits. It was embarrassing how fast newcomers would fizzle out once they start slapping brand names on their gear.

He only used two: An oxygen supplier and a representative from the Outlands black market, though they were under the guise of being a glassware company. Neither attempted to change his behavior or methodology, the former simply asking for a simple engraving on the tanks he wore and the latter asking for his professional opinion on some of the chemicals they got their hands on.  

It was a cozy agreement, and their conversations were blissfully short. This allowed Nox to slip away to meet with Lifeline.

The medic was just finishing up, turning to look at Alexander with an expectant smile. “Ready to get to working~? Need you to accompany me to a dinner out. I 'ave a candid photo shoot coming up and need a partner to boost my numbers.”

Caustic raised a curious brow. “Dinner? Forgive me for the assumption, but I thought you intended on making me lift something or reorganize your office.”

She shook her head with a devious little laugh. “Watching you try to keep up with the life of a socialite will be far more enjoyable~” Ajay tightens the hold on her hair before turning to leave, approaching the doors that led to the outside. “Go on an’ keep up! I'll meet you outside when you're dressed and ready~”

The dropship doors opened moments after they landed, the rapid flash of cameras blinding those who weren't used to it. The champions were quickly escorted out first, followed by their sponsors.

Lifeline approached nearly every fan that called her name, waving and posing for pictures. Much like her constant rejection of Nox's gifts, she didn't accept anything as she made her way into the complex.

Caustic ignored the fans however; he earned a mixed reaction as he made a bee-line down the outdoor red carpet into the building, and then to the equipment room. He changed out of his gear as swiftly as he was able, making sure everything was put away for proper decontamination before he walked to his dorm room in nothing but his gray jumpsuit.

It was safe to say that Nox was looking forward to their little outing. He's never been invited to dinner before, but he veered on the edge of caution in regard to its actual context.

If 24 hours of his life were owed to the healer, then he would gladly give it up provided he could notate the outcome by the end of it.

Alexander picked out an outfit in silence and set it aside for now, a bit anxious about how it would be received by a woman with high expectations such as Lifeline. But with that out of the way, he went to the communal restrooms for a cold shower and a bit of personal upkeep.

And just like that, he was back in his room and dressed again. Nox had selected tailored slacks that fit his height perfectly, a crisp white dress shirt, and a suit jacket that was stylishly buttoned at the navel.

Alexander sighed softly in approval, slipping a yellow handkerchief in his breast coat pocket that seamlessly concealed a condom. But only time would tell if Lifeline permitted its usage.

After slipping on his dress shoes, Nox applied the perfume he made for Lifeline on his hands and through his hair. It was a tonic of his own invention though still quite experimental on the skin, but if his seduction went smoothly Lifeline would certainly appreciate the addicting fragrance that it provided.

Alexander found his way out after one final touch-up on his hair and beard, silently joining Lifeline in the limousine. He was hoping for a moment alone, but of course, a flock of reporters barricaded them inside the vehicle.

He was immediately bombarded with questions as soon as he was seated, and a quick glance to Lifeline showed that she was thoroughly enjoying Nox's behavior under pressure.

“Caustic! Caustic! Who are you wearing tonight?!”

“Over here, over here! Sir, is it true that you have an ex-wife and daughter?”

“Are the allegations against your participation in the ring being resolved? How can a mass murderer be allowed to participate in the ring?”

Alexander's head began to swim with the overlapping chatter and violent flash photography. He was tempted to show them the repercussions of angering such an esteemed man of science, but a gently placed touch to his shoulder from Ajay put a damper on his cold rage.

He took a deep breath to refocus before answering the questions in quick succession. “I'm wearing clothes from my closet. Outlandish rumors such as those stem from insects who haven't the intelligence to seek out the truth.” He paused to cough before answering the last.

“I am allowed to participate simply because I have the means to survive and others do not. There may be laws in your little cities and homes, but the only laws I follow are those of science and natural selection. I am free and feared in the ring. Can you say the same?”

And just as quickly as he answered, more questions cropped up like weeds. Ajay simply leaned back and watched the mayhem, tracing the rim of a champagne glass before tipping it back past her lips.

After what felt like an eternity, Alexander was let out of the vehicle upon reaching their destination. He sighed deeply before reaching back in to help Lifeline out, she accepted the hand with a kitten-like delicateness before stepping out.

And if it weren't for the stress of the moment, Caustic's jaw would have dropped to the floor at the sight of Ajay.

She was dressed in a black strapless gown that cascaded down her body in a tasteful but seductive way, bringing attention to her beautiful tattoos. The leg she took her first step out of the limousine with was exposed from the long slit running up the dress, sparking Alexander's rapt attention.  

She straightened out her dress and looked up to Nox from her long lashes as he offered his arm, taking it after a moment of consideration and making their way toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Lifeline was a goddess in all sense of the word, gracefully walking in her high heels and commanding the attention of all she passed. It didn't take any effort on her part to make Alexander a devout worshipper. He was already more than willing to bow to her every whim as a tribute to their victory.

Two bodyguards got the doors for them, scarcely looking bigger than himself or Gibraltar. Caustic was uncertain why they even bothered. Just because they became accidental celebrities didn't mean they couldn't defend themselves outside of the ring. But then again, perhaps it was for the safety of everyone else inside.

Nox couldn't blame them, but it was unreasonable to think he would kill someone in public where he could easily be detained.

With a bit of an irritated sigh, Alexander followed his host to the booth where they were reserved to sit in. It was open and faced the other patrons, supposedly the best place for the photographers to get the material they needed.

He hummed softly and sat at the adjoining booth across from Ajay. She nodded her head rhythmically, distracted by a song or something in her head.

Caustic coughed discreetly, almost reaching for his handkerchief but stopping as soon as he remembered what he put in it. _That_ would have complicated things…

He opted for the crook of his elbow instead, he didn't need another lecture on the dangers of contagions from Lifeline again.

She still seemed distracted, avoiding all eye contact with the chemist. But what she did next was quite intriguing.

Ajay removed her hair from the tight buns she always wore in combat, freeing the beautiful tendrils and letting them fall over her shoulders.

“Your hair looks radiant when it's down...” He admitted, with no reason to be dishonest or manipulative.

She smiled with a shrug. “Prefer it up, but I gotta’ give the people somethin'~”

“It makes you look mature.” A glass of red wine was poured for both of them as Caustic spoke, elegantly lifting the filled glass to his lips. “A trait a very rare few possess.”

Ajay wrinkles her nose in distaste. “Don't care for maturity if it makes me more like you.”

Caustic swallowed the wine with ease, heart filled to the brim with nostalgia. “Ah, youth… So _fascinating_ to observe in its prime. How unlike a verdant bud of a flora, latent and still in the wintertime. You have so much potential already.”

She raised an eyebrow before suddenly spitting her wine out and reaching over the table to slap Caustic straight across the face.

Camera flickers quickly followed the exchange, _that_ would make for juicy gossip.

“You have got to be kidding me… You've been my weird admirer all this time?!” She looked enraged and confused at the same time, and it took a moment for him to realize that he had quoted a part of her poem in verbatim.

But Nox couldn't really couldn't bring himself to be offended by anything she said or did.

After all, there were a whole 24 years between each of their lifetimes. It is a very peculiar circumstance to be sought-after from a man with an unhealthy obsession with death and scientific progress.

Lifeline was livid but seemed to have an idea of how to shift the tides in her favor. “You're a dirty bastard. Come with me, we're skippin’ dinner. You're gonna be eating somethin’ else.”

Caustic's mouth watered a little as he stood up to leave with her, only hoping she was alluding to what he was thinking.

* * *

 

Ajay storms off at Nox's side, the sharp clacks of her high heels letting everyone around her know that she meant business. She pulled out something from a holster on her hidden leg, holding what felt like a drumstick into his back to get him to follow.

When Alexander tried to ask what the meaning of this all was, the tip of her signature weapon was harshly pressed into a muscle which he assumed was a pressure point. It was very uncomfortable, but it only occurred if he was disobedient in his behavior or attempted to speak.

She forced him back into the limo and gave the driver an address as they shut the door for them both.

It didn't take long after before arrived at an upscale looking building that appeared to be a hotel. The doors opened, letting the two Legends back out into the world. “Don’ say anything when we get inside, was already planning to stay here for the night,” Ajay explained, placing the drumstick back in its holster.

Nox simply grunted, trying to fight the stirring in his abdomen. He didn't expect to find another dominant partner so quickly, but he was a versatile man for a reason.

Both Legends enter the hotel door through the revolving door, passing a water feature and highly modern looking furniture before arriving at the elevator. Although she had adopted a more giving lifestyle, it was nearly impossible to escape being born in the lap of luxury. With a frustrated sigh, Ajay scanned her thumb against the elevator's sensor before pushing Nox inside with her hand. The door closed behind them immediately afterward.

Ajay folded her arms with a deep frown and watched the chemist. “You're mine for tonight. I'm gonna give you what you want, but it's on my terms.”

“Of course. Was there something I can address you by? Perha-” He stopped the sentence upon noticing the medic shaking her head.

“You don't deserve to call me anything. Get this right. This is a one-time thing, so keep your freaky shit to yourself. Don’ need an old man crampin’ my style.” She scoffed before the doors opened to the penthouse.

She scanned her thumb against the keypad before getting the door for Caustic. “Get inside, take your shoes and jacket off, and I'll meet you on the bed.”

The chemist bowed his head in assent as he entered, stepping off the side to remove his shoes.

Ajay stormed past him, taking off her earrings and slamming them on the nightstand. She went to the panel in the wall that allowed her to adjust the room settings next, blasting a music playlist to apparently hide the evidence.

Nox watched her silently before removing his coat, hanging it up before meeting Lifeline on the bed.

She grabbed the dress shirt he wore and forced it wide open much to Alexander's pleasant surprise, popping a few buttons that flew off and rolled to no one knew where.

Lifeline pushed him onto the bed after the display of dominance, making him sit and watch her undress.

Caustic did just that with no qualms, completely fixated on the beautiful display he was made witness to. His breath went ragged and shallow at the dominance she possessed, working the long dress off of her body in time with the song.

She seemed to be singing along with the music, but Nox wasn’t able to discern anything she was saying or how she sounded. Ajay was in her element and nothing Caustic could do would stop her.

The dress was pooled around her ankles in one sinuous motion, being stepped out of before Ajay slid into his lap.

He tentatively placed a hand on her hip before being struck again, not with a hand this time but with Lifeline’s mouth against his. With any more force than she provided, she could have certainly broken his nose.

Caustic was quickly left in the dust with every motion Ajay made. She kissed him viciously, not out of necessity but simply because she could. Her tongue flicked against his and teeth pulled at his lip, hungry for his submission.

She pulled back at the crescendo of the song, her hot breath sending a surge of euphoria through his veins. He was a million miles away at this point, but Lifeline kept on moving and exceeding even his wildest anticipation.

The medic looked to him with an intense gaze, grabbing his arms and bringing them to the clasp of her bra.

He removed it effortlessly and pressed his face into her cleavage, the smaller frame of the woman giving him enough room to remove the hooks in one motion.

It was completely self-indulgent, but Lifeline didn't seem to mind the slip up for now. She moved her hips against his lap in a grinding motion, the loud music covering up any moan he had to offer.

Ajay quickly decided she had enough, tugging on his hair to pull him away and get the black-laced garment off of her chest. It was swiftly removed and flung to where Caustic's shirt laid on the floor.

She let go of his hair after it was removed, her startled gasp muffled as Alexander cupped the underside of her breasts and squeezed lightly. Nox hunched down to ravish the shorter woman, shivering as her nails raked down his bare back in a pleasurable way.

His tongue quickly darted against her nipples and areolas, sucking hard, but not enough to leave marks. Caustic lavished her and flicked his tongue against the sensitive buds until she was hardened and shaking from the overwhelming attention.

She probably wouldn't like any reminders of this when it was all over, so the older man tempered his desires to appease that.

Ajay went in for another energetic kiss after Nox decided he had enough. It was open mouthed and shameless, tongues tainted by only the slightest trace of alcohol as both Legends fought for each other's attention.

A brief silence as the song changed revealed that Ajay was breathing quite heavily within the kiss. A soft moan escaped her as she pulled herself from Alexander's mouth and into a lying position while she remained straddled.

Caustic's eyes nearly rolled back to his skull as the new song played, a slow one with a _very_ pleasant bass line.

She carefully reached for the trappers’ slacks, unbuttoning it with an agonizingly restrained motion. Nox's heart raced with the display, but he kept patient for her. Though he felt like he would die if she decided to stop right now.

He turned his head to cover a cough, feeling his trousers being removed just enough to relieve the painful constriction. It was truly heavenly and Ajay seemed to know.

Lifeline ran a hand up to his throbbing bulge below his briefs with an impressed hum but ignored it completely in favor for her own desires. Alexander supposed he didn't deserve to cum after all the confusing messages and gifts he sent. He would manage. It's her results that mattered after all, and his pleasure was only a potential bonus.

She knelt upright and teased at the hemline of her panties as the song grew sensual, pulling the band down just below her hips but not quite off. It was beautiful torture to watch, a once in a lifetime strip-tease that was completely controlled chaos.

And just as Nox thought he would be lost forever in her visage, the medic carefully positioned herself above Caustic's member whilst rubbing her sex against it. Alexander cried out soundlessly, trying to arch his hips in a way that would let her feel just how hard he was.

She seemed to laugh at his desperation, lifting her arms up and placing them behind her head to give him a full view of her body. Teasing him was effortless and she knew it. Nox placed his calloused hands on her ass to pull her close as a retort, drinking in the soft undulations of her body.

Ajay's delicate yet powerful frame was illuminated by the neon signs of the surrounding buildings, casting a vibrant aura around her and a shadow before the chemist. She didn't seem to mind the hold he had, letting him slowly pull the thin fabric as low as he could manage.

Alexander kneaded his hands into her toned rear in a self-gratifying way, running his palm up and down the warm skin before Ajay forced his arms off.

She pushed at his chest with a hungry looking expression, carefully moving up his now laying body while removing the panties once and for all.

Caustic felt his mouth water immediately as she moved to straddle his face, running her long fingers through his hair to coax him to get to work.

The chemist needed no further encouragement, gladly wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her close. He placed his lips upon her pubic mound reverently before slowly working his way down, bringing his lips to the wet heat he had evoked.

The gentle roll of her hips encouraged his tongue, opening his mouth to trace the slit in one long motion repeatedly before a tug at his scalp signified that Lifeline was getting impatient. He hummed softly in disappointment but was more than willing to step up his game.

He carefully parted her lips with his tongue, sucking lightly at her inner labia to tease before eating her out properly.

Ajay seemed to approve, blissfully grinding against Caustic's willing mouth with a shameless look in her eyes as she twisted her hand into his thick hair.

A pleasant hum from Alexander traveled up and vibrated into her core, encouraging her to absolutely start fucking herself against the hot tongue that Nox had so gladly offered her.

Lifeline did so without hesitation, smothering him with her toned thighs and dripping arousal. Her body began to tremble as he nudged her clit with his hooked nose. Her cry of bliss was seamlessly muffled by the blasting music, arching her back against Caustic's hold

Satisfied his findings, the chemist obediently moved his mouth up to lap at the swollen organ with vigor. Lifeline continued to rock her hips with the beat, the entire experience transcending just sex itself.

They were both completely lost to the sheer pleasure of the moment, feeding off each other's energy like starving creatures. Alexander had been surprised by her domineering tenancies, but he would have been an absolute fool to pass up this opportunity.

Nox worshipped his goddess and suckled on the precious bundle of nerve endings, flicking his eager tongue in a circulating pattern. Caustic was desperate to hear a positive sign from her over all the noise and colorful lights that invaded his senses.

The song happened to change just as she let out a blissful cry, making no attempt to silence it as she felt Alexander moving back to his former position with his lips pressed against her opening. The next song choice was hard and fast, and both Legends seemed to know that their time together was coming to an end.

His jaw started to ache the longer he kept at it, be he needed to endure the pain for such phenomenal results. He watched Lifeline cup her breasts and pull at her nipples as a way to simultaneously stimulate herself and tease him.

Her magic worked like a charm judging from the heavy throb in his groin and the pitiful howl that escaped him.

In an attempt to expedite the process, Nox removed all finesse from the equation and simply focused on tasting and worshipping every avenue of her body. Ajay seemed to approve, quickly grabbing onto his hair again and pulling his head closer.

After what felt like another half-hour, Lifeline seemed to have reached orgasm. Her legs trembled violently and her thighs clamped down on Alexander's skull as if it were a desperate plea to keep him there longer.

Caustic simply continued to lavish the warm flesh to oversensitivity, rewarded with a taste of her copious slick the more he worked his tongue inside of her.

Lifeline breathed heavy before dismounting herself from Alexander's face and collapsing hard on the bed, trying to get her breathing under control.

Nox just watched her for a while before going to collect his scattered things. The chemist made a brief trip to the bathroom to wash her discharge out of his long beard and to change back into his clothes. As indulgent as it would be, Caustic didn't attempt to get himself off in the hotel bathroom. He was saving that opportunity for his next subject.

The trapper buttoned up his jacket completely to cover up the patches of skin left exposed by a few missing buttons, calmly approaching a sleeping Lifeline back in the bedroom. She looked absolutely spent from what must have been an hour of sheer pleasure, though remained still so angelic in her exhaustion.

“Thank you for your participation.” He murmured despite the overwhelming noise, carefully moving her head up to rest upon a pillow before planting a kiss upon her brow.

Alexander politely turned down the music a bit before leaving, now in search of a willing mouth or one that can be... _persuaded._

 

_Ah, Mirage. Perhaps it may be too soon, but I am coming to collect on my payment..._

  
  



	5. Mirage- Truth or Dare/Strip Poker/69

 

It was a long way back to the Apex compound, but Alexander found himself to be in a rather positive mood as he boarded the airship in silence. He leaned back in his seat, attempting to calm himself down with a brief nap before he sought out Mirage's companionship.

If he knew anything about Elliott's character; it was that the other Legend would never miss out on an opportunity to be seen as better than someone. He enjoyed a challenge with clear rules, a clear reward, and high stakes. He was associated with the ace of spades for that very reason. A powerful card that could make or break any game.

Nox checked the time when he woke up to the slowing thrum of the aircraft, raising an eyebrow in surprise when it wasn't as late as he expected it to be. It was very likely that the others were still up and enjoying their night off after the games. It was, after all, an Apex tradition to throw a pity party for the losers and anyone else that decided to show up.

Alexander would probably make a surprise appearance after changing out of his clothes and finding a good explanation for why he and Lifeline were gone for so long. Well, unless they saw the pictures from a reporter already. It wasn't unlikely. Credits are credits no matter where they come from and at whomever's expense.

Regardless, the ship landed and Caustic was free to leave and return to his room.

Upon his arrival, the chemist quickly changed out of his formal and ripped clothes with a deep sigh. He liked dressing this way on occasion, but he much preferred the comfort of lounge pants, a flannel jacket, and a plain tank top after a much-needed victory.

Yes. He looked like a lumberjack on hard times, but he has gone past caring about his appearance in the presence of other inadequate Legends. If they underestimated him based on his appearance now, they would pay two-fold in the ring where they would meet again.

For now, he carried a random book under his arm as he made his way to the rec room. The goal was to look tantalizing in his indifference. Mirage couldn't resist trying to get a spoilsport roped into whatever activity he happened to be doing.

Nox opened up the double doors calmly and waded his way past the many confused Legends caught goofing around.

They were mostly just enjoying themselves and talking amongst each other, some even getting very inebriated. Perhaps that's the route he would need to take with Mirage. Not to take advantage of his body course, but just to get buzzed enough so they could both be more open to the idea of a lusty rendezvous.

He soon made his way near the back of the rec room, watching Wraith playing a game of darts for a while before spotting Mirage behind the bar shaking up a cocktail for himself.

Nox found an unoccupied couch close to the trickster to lay upon, doing so with an exhausted sigh while opening up his book.

He spent a few minutes reading a couple of pages despite the near-deafening noise surrounding him, honestly quite surprised that Elliott hasn't sought him out yet.

This was taking too long. Alexander rolled his eyes as the tenth page was read, finally deciding to go seek out Mirage himself. Being ignored didn't sit well with the trapper, but he hoped his attention seeking behaviors weren't misconstrued as something else…

"Hey! If it isn't the creepy bastard of the hour right here! God, look at you… That's the look of a man who needs a stiff drink." Elliott cheerfully announced over the music, setting a couple of drinks down before a few others seated at the bar. The trickster gave a wave to Pathfinder who was in control of the sound system, the MRVN unit happily waved back and turned the music down to a more tolerable level so they could talk.

A few of the younger Legends groaned and filtered out, seeking for a more boisterous and erratic environment.

Alexander sighed softly in relief before looking to the trickster. "A drink would be pleasant, thank you."

Mirage nodded in understanding, smirking a little as he figured out just what to serve the trapper. He took his time collecting all the ingredients, making it as frivolous and complicated just to tease the suffering older man.

"Yeah, that'll do it. Here ya' go, buddy. Drink up and learn to relax for once." He grinned, chilling the glass with liquid nitrogen before pouring the final product into it.

Nox tipped it back silently before giving Mirage a curt nod of approval. It tasted like limeade and fresh melon, a sweet and sour combination that was actually quite pleasant. And green. His trademark color.

The holo-engineer excitedly hopped over the bar to have a chat with the Apex champion, joining him in the next seat to his right. "Soo… heard that you and Lifeline had a little outing? How'd that go?"

"Fine. She is a talented young woman and puts on a decent mask to hide her revulsion at my very existence." He grumbled, earning a sympathetic nod from the younger man.

"Yeah. Trust me when I say that I know the feeling." Mirage raised his bottle to the trapper before downing it all in one go.

"Really? Mirage the Great and Powerful has known what it's like to make pleasantries with someone who's two-faced?" Caustic was clearly sardonic though it went over Mirage's level of understanding. Nox worked on finishing up his current drink, craving another one to get on Elliott's level.

"All the time. A handsome face can only get you so far. Some people are just really forthcoming with the shit they really feel about you, but that's okay." He shrugged at his own shockingly sage advice, lazily swirling the bottle he held. "I know we're at each other's necks most of the time, but at least you're honest about how much you hate me…"

Alexander sighed and cleared his throat. "It's mostly a fleeting disdain, but I'm pleased we have an understanding."

Mirage beamed and slapped the chemist's back in approval with an annoying little laugh. Nox flinched at his touch but bared it for the ultimate end goal.

But just as Caustic reached behind the bar for another drink to take the edge off, Pathfinder approached them both with a vibrant smile on his display panel.

"It's so good to see you two getting along outside of the ring! Wraith, a few other friends and I would like to invite you two for a game of Truth or Dare! It's sure to be lots of fun the more friends who play!" The robot danced excitedly in place as he waited for their reply.

Mirage lit up immediately and nodded in the direction of the forward scout. "Ohh man, you know I'm game~ How about it, huh? Up for a little truth or dare?"

Alexander sighed deeply before giving in. "Make me another drink and I'll join…"

 

* * *

 

 

Pathfinder, Wraith, Elliott, Alexander, and a few others gathered around in a circle on the floor. They all got cozy with their drinks, nursing their beverage of choice to loosen their inhibitions during the start of the game.

"So! I suggest we proceed in a clockwise fashion during the asking process but feel free to ask whoever you wish to see a truth or dare from~" Pathfinder announced before modeling an example with Wraith.

Those who haven't played before seemed to understand it, giggling excitedly with the potential questions they could ask. A taste of power at the expense of another.

"Alright! I'll go first now that everyone is ready!" The robot started off the game, the participant he asked requesting a dare.

"Hmm! That's a good question! I dare you to give a big hug to any person of your choosing!" Pathfinder's screen flickered to one with plenty of hearts.

They seem to blush before carrying out the task, hugging someone they apparently had quite the crush on. Their chosen victim returned it in kind, laughing a bit before returning to their seats.

Wraith was up next, asking the question to Pathfinder to no one's surprise. They were thick as thieves and actually got along pretty well.

The robot seemed very pleased, asking for another dare.

The skirmisher only smiled before pulling out a strange device and handing it to Pathfinder. "I dare you to plug this into your display."

"Well! As long as it's not a virus!" He announced cheerfully before plugging it into a slot, earning a soft laugh from the usually calm and collected Legend.

Nox raised an eyebrow at the odd dare before a picture of a cat suddenly displayed on Pathfinder's visual tablet. He hid a surprised chuckle in the crook of his arm, playing it off as a cough.

Mirage laughed outwardly, visibly amused by the bizarre prank. "Alright, good work Catfinder! My turn, huh? Well, Caustic, truth or dare?"

Alexander groaned a little before requesting a truth.

"Hmm… Okay, got one! Why'd you get so mad at me a couple of days ago when I was eating the chocolate Lifeline gave me?"

_Fuck. This was a bad idea…_

The trapper grimaced before speaking, he knew that he was a bad liar and anything he said that wasn't the truth would be surely be called out on. "Because I gave her those, seeing you with your hands on them means she didn't like my gift…"

A collective 'oooh' rippled through the circle. Some Legends wore expressions of disgust at the thought of Caustic attempting to charm anyone, while others looked very intrigued by the juicy gossip.

"Oh. My. God. Do you have a-" Mirage looked thrilled, but was silenced by Caustic's hand.

"One question per truth and you owe me an answer. Truth or dare. Pick your poison." Alexander growled, giving him a warning look.

Elliott laughed in amusement before pulling the chemist's hand away. "Alright, alright! Let's go with a dare. I wanna see what you can come up with after that~"

"You're tempting fate. I would not recommend that." Nox tilted his head to the side, surprised by the choice.

"Try me. As long as it's less than lethal, you know I'm game." Mirage smiled with a devil-may-care shimmer of interest in his big brown eyes.

"Very well. I dare you to drink whatever unholy abomination of a beverage I make behind the bar."

"Hey, now that's not too…" Elliott's smile looked a little nervous. "Okay fine, as long as I get to watch you make it. You don't need any more reason for me to not like you." It was a shallow threat, but Alexander wasn't that desperate to drug him. At least not yet…

Caustic nodded before getting up from his seated place in the circle, heading behind the bar and changing the song to fit the mood while he concocted a new drink.

 It was an older song that really seemed to match the intensity of his actions, heavy on the electric guitar and lyrics probably lost to time. 

Nox grabbed a multitude of bottles and an Erlenmeyer flask, mixing up a sweet looking concoction with a few shots of a very strong cinnamon flavored liquor. He made this drink often when he needed a burst of warmth and a steady buzz.

"Woah… That actually looks really good…" Mirage murmured, feeling his mouth start to water as he watched Caustic use a blowtorch under the flask to heat the final product.

"Essentially hot chocolate spiked with cinnamon, but a bit of flair never hurts." He hummed, passing it over to watch the trickster drink it down.

" _Mmm…._ Shit, it's been a while since I've had such a good hot chocolate before... Always took you for a hard beer or brandy kind of guy. So nice to see that I'm wrong." He licked his lips languidly, sending an intentional flare of arousal to Alexander's groin.

"Always more than what meets the eye. You should know that better than most." Caustic leaned over the table, wiping a smudge of the creamy drink off the corner of Elliott's mouth that his tongue missed.

Mirage seemed a bit shaken up by the bizarre flirtation, but he didn't say anything as they made their way back to the circle.

"Poisoned?" Wraith asked, smiling distantly as Pathfinder's display popped up with another cat.

"Nope! You're welcome everyone, I'm still alive~" He chuckled, decidedly looking at the floor after catching Caustic sucking the residue of the drink from his thumb.

"Okay, go ahead with the next truth or dare!" Pathfinder announced cheerfully.

The entire rotation took a bit of time to get through, but it also allowed Mirage to finish off the drink. He already started to display the signs of moderate intoxication, so Nox had his subject right where he wanted.

It was nearing the end of the round, only a few Legends neither of them recognized had yet to ask anything.

One with a very high-tech mechanical eye pointed at the chemist with a deep set frown as the game neared its conclusion. "Okay, Caustic… Truth or dare?"

"I can see you likely have questions, so truth, by all means…" He grumbled, not liking the way he was addressed.

Their eye glitched out a bit before projecting a holographic image before them all. The image was one that appeared to be taken from the restaurant.

_Oh, how charming... A shot of the direct impact when Lifeline struck him._

"Tell us the truth of this photo." They asked, looking at Caustic with a pretty disdainful expression.

"This was in regard to being the unwitting recipient to my anonymous gifts. My hope was that she would adopt a more positive mood towards my existence if she felt appreciated. I wanted her on my squad, but she did not like the gestures I made once it was revealed I was the sender. Thus, I was struck."

They nod and blink away the photo.

"Damn. If you sent me all kinds of things, I wouldn't slap you at all… Even if they did come from you." Mirage tried to sympathize, but it carried little weight as Alexander shrugged the whole ordeal off.

Pathfinder's display popped up with another cat, one that looked weirdly sad. It seemed he had been able to create an algorithm using the new photos to display emotions. "Well, that completes the game, I hope everyone had a nice time. Let's do it again after the next games! I'll be excited to see you all there!"

The circle of people disbanded, heading to a new activity or to retire for the night.

Elliott grabbed the trapper's shoulder with a buzzed smile. "Hey! Just because they're done doesn't mean we have to stop playing~"

Alexander raised an eyebrow and collected his book that he left behind on the couch. "What makes you think I want to keep playing that childish game? I am a secretive man for a reason."

"Good point. I know I'm a bit confused sometimes– well, most of the time actually… But I know you've got a lot more to say to me. Don't think I forget what you said in the break room." He crossed his arms, knowing he had the chemist right where he wanted him.

Caustic let out a deep sigh before replying. "Very well. I understand that you have seen through my intentions. So let's keep playing your silly little game if you think you can interrogate me properly…"

Mirage grinned before grabbing Alexander and pulling him out the rec room and down the residential wing.

It took everything that the chemist had to not expose his immense delight as the holo-engineer unlocked his dorm room and let the older man in.

It was, of course, as disorganized and chaotic as Caustic anticipated it to be. Mechanical bits and tools were scattered along worktables and on the floor. It was a miracle how Elliott hasn't seriously injured his foot yet.

Mirage only made a grandiose gesture as he let Nox in, following him in from behind and closing the door.

"So! Truth or dare, Caustic." He hummed, dimming the lights as the chemist sat on the bed.

"Let's go with a dare. I've had enough truths ripped from my lips already." Alexander sighed with a flippant gesture.

At this, Elliott smirked and rubbed his hands together as he schemed up an evil plan for the diabolical scientist. "Alright! I dare you to play strip poker with me."

Caustic wasn't able to hide the shock that quickly graced his features in time. _This… This wasn't anything I could have anticipated._ "Are you quite certain about that?"

"Yeah. I may be a high-risk goofball in the ring, but I know what you meant by what you by: 'doing something more useful with my annoying mouth'." Mirage smirked and winked to the older man, leaning back against his bedroom wall and conjuring a deck of cards.

He quickly tossed them to Nox so he could examine the integrity. "Now, I'm all about fun and games, but you gotta be too. What's the word?"

Alexander stroked his beard with an amused look in his eyes after shuffling through the entire deck, secretly thankful it happened to turn out this way. "I do enjoy a good test of skill, even though a game of poker will be completely probability based. Very well, I accept."

"Betting values will go like this: Socks, jacket, shirt, pants, and whatever pretty little things you're wearing beneath 'em. Five games and I'll let you do whatever you want to me with how much I got taken off." The trickster winked again, teasing at the elastic of his likely designer briefs.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Well, this was… This was going quite poorly._ Caustic thought to himself with a grimace as he lost his boxers in a poor attempt to call Mirage out on his bluff. Nox was not a very good gambler in the first place, but he perhaps would manage a little better in a game of perception than just sheer chance.

But look how that turned out...

Mirage leaned over on the table and blew Nox a kiss as he waited for the trapper’s grand finale. The trickster was practically eating him alive with his eyes. Caustic couldn’t help but remember the annoying bout of laughter he had at the simple olive color of his boxers once they were first revealed...

_"Damn! And here I was hoping you were secretly into wearing lingerie! That would have gotten me more eager to lose~" Elliott grinned wickedly, admiring the stocky build of Alexander’s thighs and the coarse dusting of hair._

But now he was losing his dignity in more ways than one. He felt very exposed in comparison to Mirage, who had only lost his socks and a jacket.

Nox found the courage to stand up from his seat at the side table, unceremoniously pulling the garment off and onto the floor. He was half-hard and there was no denying that Elliott knew just how that came about.

"Yeah… Yeah, wow, okay. You're really pretty nice looking under all that science equipment and crap. Last round though, time to raise the stakes!" Mirage dealt the final hand as Caustic took his seat again, putting all of his clothes on the line to give Alexander something to fight for.

Their final cards were drawn and shown, the chemist barely beating out the trickster with his mediocre hand but managing nonetheless.

He let out a deep sigh at his victory, pulling Mirage out of his chair and pushing him onto the bed. The younger man only giggled, still buzzed and eager to see what the champion would do with his winnings.

“Proceed to undress. We’re just about even now.” The trapper demanded, sternly crossing his arms.

Elliott laughed nervously, tossing his shirt off to the side before working on his bottom half. The pants and underclothes came off simultaneously in one smooth motion, not even giving Caustic a chance to prove his theory on whether Mirage wore overly expensive briefs or not.

Everything was quickly thrown to the floor in a big heap before Alexander joined the loser on the bed. “I believe it is your turn for truth or dare, Elliott.” His voice was low, keeping its intimidating edge.

“I think we’re way past telling the truth, don’t you think? What’s a game without a little action~?” The smaller man purred back, pulling Alexander in for a heated kiss.

Caustic was taken by surprise by the initiative Mirage had, wincing with how sore his lips felt after Ajay’s influence. He bared with it, however, tasting the alcohol on Elliott’s eager tongue and feeling him writhe in trying to get closer. Nox broke the kiss prematurely and grabbed the smaller man, deciding to swap their positions on the bed with a needy growl.

Mirage looked up curiously, shocked that Alexander was actually willing to bear the weight of his body. But before he could say anything, the trapper quickly pulled him back into another open-mouthed kiss. He felt their teeth clash together as they fought for some sense of dominance, without any finesse or real intent. They both enjoyed the thrill, but of course, Mirage let the chemist come out on top.

The older man seemed pleased with the results, purring loudly at the hot friction their beards had when they rubbed together. It was a pleasant pain, and he hoped that he would be able to leave a pleasant reminder of their fun and games when Mirage woke up the next day.

Elliott was the first to pull back, impatient as ever and looking for an excuse to get more out of him. “Well, I hope your dare was to be kissed…” He looked a little sheepish, trying to pry for any reaction in Caustic’s pale green eyes.

Nox only hummed, absently dragging his nails down the holo-engineer’s back. “You would be correct.”

The trickster laughed in embarrassment, trying to get his heavy breathing back under control. “Alright, alright. My turn. Truth or dare?”

“I thought you said we were beyond truths.” Alexander raised an eyebrow, making Mirage squirm as he brushed his fingertips over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Yeah, yeah. I just thought I’d offer. It’s the distin-distic... _Fuck._ It’s your choice that makes the game fun.” He hummed happily, probably attempting to say ‘distinction of choice’.

“Then I shall say ‘truth’ if that’s what you’re trying to elicit from me.” Alexander hummed after sensing a positive reaction from the trickster.

“Do you like it when people call you, ‘daddy’~?” Mirage’s expression lit up, accompanied by the most shit-eating grin Nox had ever seen in his entire life. “Your fans really like putting that on posters and crap. Makes a guy start to-woah!”

Caustic cut him off by jolting his leg up near Mirage’s groin for friction, effectively startling him out of his thoughts. “My fans are… unique specimens. It’s hard to tell if they’re saying that just as a joke, to cope with their own father issues, or just to be repulsive for the sake of a reaction.”

“That’s not a no…”

“I...I would prefer that it would just not be said. There are far more pleasurable words to hear from one’s lips.”

“Yeah, or no sounds at all~” Mirage winked, effectively causing the chemist to blush.

Alexander's expression was regrettable, weak, and completely out of character, but neither of them would probably remember what transpired here after a long and much-needed rest.

“Speaking of no sounds. Truth or dare?” Alexander hummed lowly and leaned into his ear, coaxing Mirage to give in.

“Yeah. Fuck it… I’ve had worse…” The holo-engineer groaned before giving in. “Dare.”

The trapper grinned wickedly and caressed the side of Mirage's cheek. “I dare you to get me off with that pretty little mouth while I return the favor.”

Elliott inhaled deeply, seriously considering how he ever got here to begin with before he accepted the dare. “Fine… But if you go all weird with your science shit and try to take a ‘sample’. Well, let’s just say that I’m going to let everyone know how big of a prostitute ‘Caustic’ is…"

 _My, now that would have been an interesting idea! I wonder how much a specimen collection would go for on the black market…?_ Alexander thought briefly before picking up on the blackmail.

Nox raised an eyebrow, surprised that someone had figured out so quickly. To know that someone was Mirage, however, well that did make things interesting.

"Yeah, I know what you've been up to. I caught Bangalore leaving your room once and Gibraltar can't seem to stop babbling about stuff when he's around you. I know he's a friendly guy, but you seem more friendly around him too.” Elliott smiled in a coy way, pecking the trapper's cheek.

The chemist shuddered before he nodded in understanding, letting Elliott move off of his chest so he was face to face with the younger man’s half-hard cock. 

Even if he really wanted to take a sample, Alexander had the misfortune of not bringing a petri-dish or a test tube along with him. Oh well, there would be plenty more times for that in the future.

The brooding chemist was pulled out of his thoughts immediately as soon as he felt a nervous tongue on his girth, momentarily forgetting about the position they were both in.

" _Ah_ … Don't be frightened. Hesitation is the bane of pleasure, so allow me to accompany you." He murmured softly, caressing Mirage's cock for a little to warm him up to the idea.

The younger man actually _shivered_ at Caustic's pleasant voice. Nox saw it in his wonderfully toned thighs as he reached out to grab them steady.

Elliott took a few deep breaths to try and relax from the unfamiliar sensations, mewling shamelessly as he felt Alexander's tongue and lips pressing against the sensitive head.

Nox hummed low in his throat as he took Mirage into his mouth, moving slowly at first just so he could get accustomed to how he liked to do things.

The trickster continued to tremble but quickly returned the favor in kind. That was the dare after all. He was shockingly shy about how he treated Caustic, but Nox didn't seem to mind very much at first. Ajay had him riled up anyway so it wouldn't take much effort to get him to cum.

Alexander closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as he took as much as he could from this odd angle. Mirage let out a strained sound from around the larger man, but it was only encouragement to keep going with how good Caustic managed to make him feel.

Elliott propped himself on one arm while using the other to vigorously stroke the chemist's thick cock as he took in his mouth what he could. He needed a little help with his technique, but Nox couldn't help himself from bucking into his mouth in a self-serving way.

Mirage choked a little, a wonderful sensation that sent a rush of power through the trapper's veins. His heart was racing quickly and the blockage to Alexander's airways made things all the more intense. He could easily suffocate the younger man with his thighs too, but there wasn't really any reason to do so than his own gratification.

_What a beautiful way to die… In the heat of the moment, doing what your body was meant for. Just a taste is all you need._

The chemist let a low, thrumming moan out that let Mirage know he was doing an adequate job.

The trickster seemed to eat the praise out of Caustic's hand, starting to bob his head up and down with more finesse. Alexander rewarded him with an affectionate squeeze on his ass before thumbing at his hole.

Elliott choked again on the trapper's cock before pulling away with an embarrassed cough, heaving for breath. "Oh fuck, _please_ …! Please, just like that!"

Nox used some of the saliva and precum from his current task as a makeshift lubricant, carefully pressing his index finger into Mirage's hole.

The holo-engineer cried out in bliss, thanking Caustic by cupping the underside of his package and giving eager licks against the slit.

Alexander growled in approval, moving the digit in and out slowly before adding the second and third upon Mirage's request. The trickster was greedy for any kind of attention, and Caustic had just happened to put him in the spotlight tonight.

Elliott ate up all the pleasure, bouncing greedily into Alexander's mouth. The trapper handled the sudden movement well though, letting Mirage face-fuck him while thrusting his skilled fingers as fast as he wanted them to go.

The holo-engineer continued to moan out in surprise at all of the pleasure suddenly being focused on him. He always loved being in the center of everything even if it meant that Caustic was doing all the work to get him there, so there was no real reason to complain.

Nox felt a bit short-changed at the pause in his own gratification, but powered through the neglect for the sake of getting the data he needed on Elliott's sexual response. It felt like he hasn't been able to cum since his meeting with Gibraltar in the gym, but even if he wasn't able to tonight there would be a higher probably with Octane.

He continued thrusting the fingers up into the younger man, crooking them in such a way that would brush up against Mirage's prostate.

The trickster let out a shameless cry of ecstasy as Alexander hollowed out his cheeks and fucked Mirage rapidly on his fingers.

"Fuck…! Sorry, I can't friggin' focus when you do that!" Elliott panted erratically, tugging on Caustic's cock in a pitiful way to try and attend to him.

Nox only grumbled with his mouth still full, rubbing his tongue along the hidden veins that he knew would take the younger man to his breaking point in an instant.

The trickster let out a muffled sound against the muscle-heavy softness that was Caustic's thigh, trembling and bearing down onto his fingers as he came in three bursts. Elliott pulled out as soon as he felt it, his seed spilling into his mouth and beard.

Alexander growled in annoyance at the mess he made but swallowed what little actually made it into his mouth. "I thought the agreement was that we did this _together_. Did you even make an attempt?" Caustic removed his fingers, giving Elliott's perfect ass an indulgent squeeze.

"Shit, I tried! You're just a lot better than I expected…" He whined pitifully, crawling off of the trapper like a wounded animal. Nox rolled his eyes and reached for the nearest thing to wipe off the mess Elliott made.

_Oh. It was Mirage’s shirt. What a very fitting reminder of what transpired and a heavier hitting ‘Fuck you’._

Nox wiped his face as best as he was able before tossing the shirt aside and curling up on the bed. He was exhausted, frustrated, and mostly just needed to rest a moment.

The holo-engineer decided otherwise as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants, thumping back down on the bed with a needy pout as he wormed his way under Alexander’s crossed arms. “Are you still mad at me for not letting you cum?”

“Yes. Now shut up and go to sleep…” He grumbled, hardly venomous even though the way Mirage demanded that he was cuddled made him feel sick to his stomach. But it was pleasant enough, and Caustic took the time to cool himself down.

Elliott yawned before doing as he was asked for once, using Nox’s fuzzy chest as an appropriate pillow for his head.

The chemist would usually leave once his partner fell asleep, but the buzz fhe still felt and some… _unnecessary_ feelings from the close contact held him there for the night. He stayed although he knew how it would go the next morning. Awkward stares, a futile promise to swear off all alcohol for good, a scramble to get on clothes as someone knocked on the door...

He hated and loved it. Much like how Alexander felt about his competitor.

Nox sighed deeply and admired his sleeping companion, watching his chest rise and fall with each and every exhausted breath. The chemist could hear a soft snore coming on, making the scene all the more serene.

“So this is how they put up with you… A terrible fuck, but regrettably quite cute as you dream without a care in the universe.” Alexander pressed a kiss to his temple before joining Mirage in the void.

He dreamt about Octane and what was to come.

_For someone who claims to be quick, let’s hope you don’t run out of steam so soon..._


	6. Mirage- Somnophilia. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop... Surprise! Another Mirage focused chapter since I was stuck on this idea for the longest time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless. I promise that Octane will be arriving sooner or later.

**_// POV: Mirage //_ **

 

Slipping stealthily out of his own bedroom to grab some breakfast was a complicated endeavor for the young trickster. If it had been anyone else other than Caustic that held him so close to their body, Elliott probably wouldn't have had a second thought to remove their tangling limbs from around him. No fuss, no muss. One-night stands didn't have to be so complicated.

But, for whatever reason, the trapper holding him so tightly was an exception to his usual philosophy.

It took Mirage a full minute after waking up to decide whether it was really worth it at all to get up and leave. Human contact was such a rare instance to savor because of their lifestyles, but it seemed to be especially true for people like Alexander.

Elliott admittedly felt bad for him. He's probably touch-starved all the time judging by the death-like grasp he was using. Mirage knew the symptoms well enough himself to see it in Nox.

It wasn't hard to believe this hard-eyed older man played the same bloody game as he did, but he looked peaceful as hell while he slept. Like someone's dad who just got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _Heh. So this is why they call him 'Daddy'._ Mirage smirked, starting to see the connection Caustic's fans had made.

Elliott stopped that train of thought before it got too mushy in his brain. They joined the Apex Tournament for their own reasons, but they both were killers at heart. 

Best not forget who he was dealing with here... Though he could _perhaps_ spare a moment of softness for the trapper.

Mirage, in a moment of bravery, brushed a stray piece of his hair away from his partner’s pale cheek. He smiled privately to himself, admiring the way it felt in his hand before tucking it back behind Alexander's ear. 

Caustic snored a little and nuzzled against the younger man, beard brushing against the side of his head and making a soft shuffling sound from the proximity. It tickled a bit, putting Elliott in a bit of a giggly mood.

The trickster took a deep breath to steady his emotions, deciding to finally go through with the other half of the deal he had previously neglected.

 _You're lucky I don't like owing people things..._ The holo-engineer thought, wanting to clear his slate with Caustic in a way that wasn't completely embarrassing. 

Mirage remained still for the most part as he finalized his choice, taking a few more deep breaths as he weaseled his way out of Alexander's thick arms and slipped under the covers.

The fact that Nox remained completely undressed certainly helped with his end-goal. _Hope you believe in second chances..._

Mirage moaned a little as he reached out to touch his chest, which had always been a self-indulgent fantasy of his. Caustic would probably strangle him if he woke up to this, but the trickster was pretty confident in his sneaking abilities. For the most part anyway….

Elliott carefully kneaded his hands into the thick left chest muscle, feeling the sheer strength behind it and the coarse brown hair that covered the expanse of his body.

_What a treat... Shame you have to wear all that gear in the ring._

Mirage moaned a little bit as he worked on Caustic's chest, lightly tugging the skin to hear a soft hitch in his breathing.

"You got some fuckin' great tits, old man… Ten-outta-ten: would definitely go to town." He chuckled nervously before pressing Nox's pectorals together, dragging a long stripe with his tongue at the seam that it made. He tasted pretty good. Just the standard tang of salt after a very self-indulgent night.

A nice chest was a huge turn-on for Elliott, even though Caustic probably would tease the hell out him if he ever found out. But what the trapper didn't know couldn't hurt him. So maybe he'd get away with an intact conscience this time and actually do his job for once... 

Leaving the other Legend hanging was not the greatest idea, he admits. Especially when he had made a deal with said Legend. But he couldn't help but be greedy when all the attention was seemingly offered to him on a silver platter! 

Who knew the most terrifying man in the ring was also the best at giving head?

Caustic remained deep asleep and silent at the crude comment that was made about his chest, though Mirage could feel his heart rate start to increase from the attention that followed. _Exactly how I want it to stay…_

Satisfied with his findings, the younger man greedily latched onto a nipple with a pleased purr. He ravished them eagerly with an open mouth and flicked each hardening bud around with his silver tongue.

Once both were properly hardened under his attention, Mirage continued to submerge himself under the sheets.

Elliott gently traced his fingers along the dense happy-trail that covered the chemist's well hidden, but obviously plush abdomen. Mirage thought it was kinda cute and suited the older man. Not everyone could hide their secrets when they were asleep, not even the biggest Boogeyman of the tournament. 

Tentative fingers turned into eager hands as they swept over the expanse of his body. Mirage rubbed his stomach like it was some kind of furry animal that demanded his attention, fascinated with how it felt to feel another person so intimately. Caustic was naturally warm and soft there, making Elliott purr in delight with the way he molded his hands so perfectly against the flesh.

A distant hum escaped the larger Legend, making Mirage pause a moment to see if Alexander had woken up.

He lifted his favorite blanket up slowly to check, trying hard not to startle the chemist by a sudden blast of cold beneath the covers. Eyes closed, lips parted only slightly, still snoring… Yep. Everything checked out as far as Mirage was concerned.

It was a good thing that he stayed asleep… Elliott knew that would probably fuck up again if Caustic decided to wake up and try to do anything with him.

Mirage blushed in embarrassment at the prospect of being caught before letting the blanket fall back down, effectively trapping himself in a cocoon of heat. Sightly uncomfortable, but he has been in far worse situations before. A little warmth and the heady musk of another man did wonders for his arousal, encouraging him to keep going.

Mirage scooted back down from his waist, steadying himself a moment before eventually coming to be face-to-face with his prize.

He got a front-row seat during the game of strip-poker, but he never really took the time to take in just what Caustic was packing. And man… Elliott was starting to wish that he did. 

Uncut. Not too bad looking even while half-hard. And yep: No spontaneous grooming had occurred overnight. Mirage didn't mind, though he just hoped he could manage to suck him off again without getting a mouth full of hair…

He pulled in a nervous breath before taking Caustic into his grasp, impressed with just how girthy and weighted he felt in his own hand. It made for an interesting comparison to his own cock, which was rather slender but long with a slight lean to the left.

 _Shit_ … For a game filled with so many self-centered assholes, no one certainly was compensating for anything in the bedroom department.

Okay, so _maybe_ he did need to work on his self-restraint and communication under the covers, but no one’s perfect! Right...?

It had to be too good of a rumor that this self-righteous prick had the best game in the Apex. No, _no_! He’s still got it…He didn’t need to get down with everyone to prove that he was still suave as all hell.

Elliott frowned, trying to psych himself up before finally starting to stroke Caustic to full mast. It shockingly didn’t take long much to the dismay of Mirage’s nerves. Perhaps the trapper was having a sexy dream, or was still itching to cum after he was left hanging yesterday…

But now he had Alexander’s fully erect dick in his hand, nervously continuing to admire it like a piece of fine art. Good size, about seven or eight… Couple veins and-

 _Oh, fuck it…_ Mirage thought with a grimace and a frustrated sigh, parting his lips and just shoving the head into his needy mouth. He had something to prove to himself. He wasn’t a quitter. It didn’t matter what Caustic would think at this point, he was still dead asleep judging from the rumbling snore that escaped him again.

Elliott adjusted his technique a bit, hiding his teeth behind his lips before he felt strong enough to take more.

The trickster felt like he was suffocating. The heat and dense air was getting to his head, but it only seemed to serve as a weird motivator to finish the job properly this time. Mirage was planning on doing just that as he slowly sunk his mouth down to get more.

A distant moan came from the intimidating Legend, sending a burst of heat through Mirage's veins that encouraged him to keep going.

He made a gargled and choked sound when he went too far by overcompensating, silently mourning the loss of his voice from the damage he probably was doing at the moment. Elliott kept his dismay hidden though, which allowed him to a little proud that he was able to keep Alexander completely asleep.

 _Damn… He really is a heavy sleeper. But maybe he’s just faking-_ Elliott’s internal dialogue was suddenly interrupted by another satisfied snore from the sleeping older man. That pleasantly disconfirmed his theory, allowing him to relax. Maybe Nox was trying to sleep off a hangover?

Regardless, the trickster refocused on sucking off Caustic while simultaneously stroking his own ego. He watched anxiously as the inside of Alexander’s thighs began to twitch and convulse the more he used his mouth. But he especially enjoyed the soft whimper Nox made when his tongue traced the head of his cock, simultaneously reaching to cup the underside of his balls.

Elliott bobbed his head quickly now, curious if he was able to make the older man cum without using his hands.

He received his answer not too long after the query, shivering at the sheer amount that came out that physically forced him to pull away with a startled cough.

Mirage pulled his body up too fast when he tried to look for a place to spit, effectively stripping the blanket off of Caustic’s body and startling him awake. The trapper groaned a little and sat himself up in the other legend’s bed.

The trickster was devastated by the slip-up. He had been so stealthy! How did he suddenly fuck up so bad!?

Mirage was still caught in the blanket with a mouthful of semen, overheating and in a complete daze as he heard the sonorous laughter of the older man. It made him shiver pleasantly but did nothing for his shattered pride.

“Oh _dear_ , what a marvelous thing to wake up to~” Nox managed to say through his amused chuckle, pulling the blanket off of a very embarrassed Elliott.

“I see a cloth laden ghost before me. How embarrassing to be caught with my pants down, unable to collect evidence of its existence. Truly a shame~” He smirked viciously, making the other man squirm.

Mirage closed his eyes tightly before swallowing the bitter fluid, earning a very pleased purr from Alexander.

“You held your end of the deal, despite its– _delay_. I owe you my thanks~” Nox hummed, stretching out lazily before flopping back on the bed with a pleasant scratch to his beard.

“Don’t… Don’t mention it. _Please…_ not a word.” He replied hoarsely, getting up to put on some clothes.

Caustic only laughed to himself, enjoying the pleasant rays of sunlight that trickled into the bedroom.

" _Very well~_ "

 


	7. Octane- Drug-Use/Risky Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Well, hello again!
> 
> Terribly sorry for the delay, I've been having a lot of trouble with time management. I'm okay physically, just a little all over the place in general. 
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry to tease you for so long!

Alexander didn’t expect very much from the higher-ups of the Apex Tournament, but what he did expect could be effectively summed up into three categories: Pay him on time and without question, save his life if he was somehow despatched in the games, and above all… Make sure _everything_ ran smoothly inside the arena.

They usually were able to meet his _more_ than reasonable demands, but this game was shaping up to break the last and most important rule he expected them to meet. But then again, what was he supposed to expect when his squadmate was Octane? There was no predicting _anything_ about him.

Their other, more, forgettable teammate ended up being jumpmaster, deciding to land at the Water Treatment facility. It was odd, but a safe choice that made Octavio groan with boredom once they landed. Nox rolled his eyes at the younger man’s constant dissatisfaction, watching him immediately stim himself up and run to the outskirts of the facility to look for loot.

Their other member followed Octavio with an anxious look in their eye from being left alone with Caustic, decidedly unable to make a choice on their own without having someone to lead them.

Caustic frowned in displeasure before speaking over their private com-channel. “If you need me, I’ll be where the cover is…” He sighed, referring to the buildings around.

“Sure thing! Lemme know if you find good loot though, itchin’ to find my R-99.” Octane laughed, their other teammate remaining irritatingly silent during the exchange.

Alexander turned to leave from their landing zone, running toward the closest building and slipping inside. He mechanically tossed a trap by the doorway he entered through, watching it inflate for a moment before scavenging the building for supplies.

Just as he was about to toss another one to the other side of the room, he was startled by a massive explosion that sounded dangerously close. The sheer force of it blew the door completely off its hinges, clattering onto the floor and setting a trap off in the process.

Caustic’s ears rang harshly from the sound of the explosion, but he immediately patched into the coms to check in on everyone. Normally, he wouldn’t bother, but this was a sound he had not heard before.

"What's your status everyone?!" The trapper shouted over the roar of blood in his ears, rushing out of the toxin-filled building before noticing just what exactly had happened. This wasn't a barrage or airstrike they were dealing with, this looked like an explosion from an over-pressurized containment unit in the treatment plant itself. King's Canyon had been abandoned for quite some time, but the director of operations should have at least taken such a dangerous structure down. They had the time and money to remodel the Thunderdome, so why not make sure everything around them wasn’t liable to explode?

Nox shouted in the coms again before looking over the vitals of his squad. His own heart rate was understandably elevated, but the only one he could detect was Octane's. The other member had flatlined completely.

A waste of perfectly good human bait, but he has managed quite well in a duo before.

Alexander rushed over to the explosion site as quickly as he was able, finding a few random and scattered corpses of their competitors before finally coming across Octane. The crumpled structure of his teammate's chest rose up and down in a frantic way, but that seemed to be the very least of Caustic's concerns when he saw the state of the daredevil's prosthetics.

The aerodynamic legs were twisted and destroyed in such a way that made them completely non-functional, a heavy piece of shrapnel that struck them seemed to be the culprit judging from the trajectory it bounced off and landed in an area nearby.

Nox cursed openly before feeling a vibration on his arm. It was the holo-gauntlet that allowed him to see the status of his team and the locations of his traps on the map. Though instead of either, a message popped up.

'PERFORMANCE COMPROMISED. COLLECT PARTICIPANT: OCTAVIO SILVA. CONVERGE AT COORDINATES. AWAIT EMERGENCY CARE PACKAGE DELIVERY ~D'

Caustic raised an eyebrow at the message's cryptic contents before plugging in the coordinates, finding their intended location at a nearby building according to the map.

With a great sigh, the trapper heaved the runner into his arms before following on a secluded path toward their intended destination. This _really_ wasn't how this match was supposed to go. It was a great disappointment that their performance was to be stunted by a freak accident, but Caustic didn't really have the option to leave the junkie behind with the director breathing down his neck.

Octavio weighed almost nothing in Alexander’s arms, but the metallic mangle of his legs seemed keen on jabbing him in the side whenever he decided to slide down an incline. This limited his defensive maneuvering, but luckily there was no gunfire as they made their way to the location. Oh, so it was a safe-house...

A translucent barrier shielded the solid frame of the structure, allowing the gamemasters to protect the occupants inside without bringing too much attention to the other competitors. They would be pigs waiting for the slaughter if it looked anything like Gibraltar’s vibrant dome shield. Nox was thankful for the considerate discretion as he carried the unconscious frame of the daredevil into the building, wincing slightly at the slight electrical current of the barrier as he passed through. That was probably a feature to keep any stray legends from entering where they didn’t belong.

Nox kicked down the door in a frantic movement with Octane still in his arms, breaking it off its hinges before he heaved himself and the runner inside. With a grateful sigh, he was able to place Octavio in the corner of the room before examining his surroundings.

It was a pretty standard abandoned military building with metal floors and concrete walls, completely free from the invisible cameras that hovered and followed their every movement. One-floor and plenty of room to hold the two men while they waited for the all-important care package. Caustic nodded to himself as he completed his examination, joining his incapacitated squad member on the floor. Nox spent a good half-hour watching him groan and wince slightly as consciousness started to creep back in.

He was tempted to remove Octane’s helmet and goggles during the time he was left vulnerable, but he let the runner have his privacy. There were far too many people wearing masks in this game, both physically and psychologically. Caustic craved the opportunity to reveal them all, but it was a difficult task in doing so. He understood the enormity very much so in relation to himself.

He wasn’t Caustic without the mask and gear. Alexander was just another criminal trapped in an endless swath of desperate choices and violence.

Nox did a few things as he mused, setting down what little gear he had collected before the explosion and searching through Octane’s inventory next. It would be a shame if they both died to a grenade accidentally going off, so he took his time removing everything.

Octavio moaned a little as his pockets were rifled through, though it was probably more from confused pain than a more, _desirable_ sensation. Caustic hushed him softly as he finished setting their haul off to the side, grabbing their only syringe just in case Octane had suffered any damage.

“H...Hey… What happened? Are we in respawn?” The younger man asked groggily as he came to, trying to move his head up from against the wall.

“No. There was an accident in Water Treatment, the management staff is at fault.” He explained, priming the needle silently. “Are you in pain? You sustained some damage, but I would like to save this if you are not.”

Octavio nodded with another groan, sighing in relief as the familiar sensation of the needle pressed against his wrist and its contents flooded into his veins. “Thanks, compadre…”

“Think nothing of it.” Nox hummed, making sure the serum was delivered completely before tossing the syringe aside.

Octane sighed a little before noticing the state of his broken prosthetics with a panicked jolt. “Woah, what happened to my legs?! Heh, well aside from the real ones bein’ long gone...”

“Part of the incident: specifically an explosion.” Caustic clarified and rolled his eyes, trying to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder. Octane shrugged it off with a miserable sound as he realized that they were too damaged to be repaired to a functional state. “ _Fuck…_ You know I can’t run like this! We’re dead meat!”

“Not necessarily. We are protected here. The director sent me to this location to retrieve a care package drop. Perhaps it will be a functional pair of prosthetics?”

“Ugh… Hope so. I’m already losing my mind from sitting still for so long…” He groaned, angrily kicking the twisted pieces of metal strapped to his thighs against the floor.

Nox winced at the harsh sound it made and reached for his shoulder again. “Are you still hopped up on stim…? Your heart rate is approaching a dangerous level.”

“Feels that way at least… I think some of my regulatory equipment must have broken off during the explosion or whatever. Hey! What happened to our other teammate anyways!?” He startled again, somehow looking concerned despite the mask and goggles.

“Deceased. Banner destroyed.” He lied easily, currently fixated on Octane's safety alone.

Octavio let out a half-committal hum, fiddling with his legs before resigning to the fact that they were unable to be used. So he pulled them off, chucking them across the room with a frustrated grunt.

"How long does it take for your chemicals to wear off without your equipment? I don't think we'll be able to leave for quite some time. With that much adrenaline lingering in your body, you're liable to have a heart attack…" Caustic noted in a shocking display of concern.

"Aww damn, yeah I think my transfuser got the most of the damage outta all my shit...." He sighed, pulling the bulky device off his hip and disconnecting it from his bloodstream. "I'm gonna be toast if I can't run, Cáustico…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, quite fascinated by this new predicament.

The Daredevil said nothing and pulled himself over to the pile of things that they managed to collect. "Yeah… No Bueno. If I can't work my body to match what I put into it, my heart's gonna go: _ka-boom_! Usually, the transfuser would pump it out but I gotta do it manually... Usually by running, but… Yeah, you'll be on your own since I can’t, compadre."

Nox hummed and carefully got up to his feet, finding that the heat of the building was getting to him while he carefully removed his yellow apron and gear. "There's no other way to get the stim out? What if I caused you to bleed out on purpose before reviving you?"

"Ahaha! I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." He laughed nervously, finding his way back to where he was seated and not so discreetly hiding a syringe of his neon green stim.

Caustic pretended not to notice for the sake of whatever he was planning, taking something himself from his apron pocket and moving it into the jumpsuit.

He joined Octane back on the floor in silence, unzipping the suit down to the center of his chest for the sake of getting even with the daredevil and his gloriously exposed abs. It was entirely unfair how little the daredevil wore in the ring, but Caustic supposed it probably helped his overall speed.

Octavio tilted his head in interest and didn't move away when Alexander sat very close him on the ground. "Guess it does get pretty hot out here… No idea how you all can stand all that clunky gear, especially when running."

The chemist only hummed, trying to figure out how best to approach the pressing subject of Octane's impending doom and a possible solution.

"Do you just want to talk for a while before your inevitable end?" He asked, not exactly doing a good job of being delicate with the situation.

"Uh, if you wanna? I mean, if we can’t figure anything else out then I guess talking wouldn’t be too awful… But like, damn! I’ve never died from a heart attack before!”

Caustic could guess that he most likely looked nervous behind the goggles and mask, but it could also have been bizarre intrigue with the prospect of a new brush with mortality.

Death by his _own_ concoction. It was almost as interesting as death to his toxic gas traps.

Nox hummed softly with fascination, facing Octane while reaching to remove his mask and eyewear, all the while examining the runner with a renewed intensity that made him shift in discomfort.

"Ohhoh! I-I've never seen you with that much off! Am I the first, amigo…?!" He chattered in awe, fiddling with his own mask as if deciding whether to join him.

"It's purely for my own protection in and out of the games, but since our safety is assured in this location. I decided to take a chance in trusting you." A lie, but anything to lower Octavio's defenses would have to do.

"Man… That's pretty intense. No idea you had it in you!" He pulled off his own mask and goggles, that cheeky little grin suddenly wreaking havoc in Alexander's heart.

"Yes, well, my observation must be perfectly unobstructed..." Caustic didn’t mean for his voice to change pitch in the middle of that sentence, but it happened and certainly left no subtlety to what he was thinking.

"My face is pretty much plastered everywhere if you know where to look, but it's only fair that I show you it too~ Pretty sexy, huh?" He smiled with false confidence, sticking his pierced tongue out from behind his teeth.

Nox wanted to know how it would feel against his own tongue, but that would need to wait a little while longer for a better opportunity to arise...

The trapper grunted once again before laying back against the wall, watching the daredevil shift and move in discomfort as they both did nothing and the already limited supply of conversation dried up.

"So… You got any good ideas to stop this, compadre? Can you science-up an antidote or something?" He asked in desperation, apparently finding that death to a heart attack really wasn't all that exciting anymore.

Nox hummed softly and nodded, finding that Octane at least deserved to hear his potential solution. "We must get the energy the stim is creating out of your body, but you have no means available as you sit here..."

The Daredevil nodded impatiently, feeling the tips of his ears burn as Caustic leaned in to whisper the rest to him. "I'm going to fuck you. _Relentlessly._  If I can get your body working on overdrive, there's a good chance you'll live through this too."

With a sudden shift in tone, Caustic pulled a startled Octavio into his lap."I alone hold your very life in my grasp, all you need to do is beg."

Octane's gloved hand suddenly darted for something in one of his pockets, an immediate and sheering pain beginning to radiate from Nox's side before he realized that he had been injected with the last remaining vial of stim.

"Uh-uh~ That's not how I do things here, pal." The speedster laughed softly, but ground his hips against Nox's broad lap despite how strong the chemist had come on to him.

Alexander became very aware of his breathing and heart rate as Octavio moved, everything that had once kept him steady was crashing off the rails all at once and setting his blood on fire.

So _this_ is what it meant to be Octane. He understood it now. All of his patience was promptly tossed through the window, and the urge to run or fight something was incredibly strong.

Caustic had never felt more alive at the mercy of someone else's chemicals.  

The trapper opened his mouth to say something but he was promptly shut up by Octane's hand. "If you really want this, then you just gotta ask for it. You're not gonna take advantage of me this time, though I'm sure as hell willing to do it to you~" He laughed, watching the power start to shift into his own favor. Octane moved his hand mercifully away from the trapper's mouth as he looked desperate to speak.

"I can't believe you--"

"Well, you're gonna have to or else we'll both have to explain how we simultaneously had a heart attack to the respawn nurses, amigo~" Octavio cackled, smirking viciously as he continued to rut into Caustic's lap.

" _Fuck… Please…"_ Alexander groaned, finding the friction to be quickly more tortuous than pleasurable at this state.

"Use your big fancy words~ I know you can come up with something hot and sciencey to say for little ol' me."

Nox growled a little bit as he was teased, licking his lips with need before he found the right words to say. " _Please,_  Octavio… You must let me test our limits together. There will be no greater opportunity than this…"

The younger legend tilted his head innocently before shaking it, resting his weight on top of the chemist's heavy bulge. "You gotta tell me what you want _exactly._  C'mon, c'mon, c'mon… I know you can say it. For me?"

Caustic panted heavily and tried to focus, trembling with the excessive adrenaline in his body. " _Please…"_ His voice wavered, having to swallow a moment to get it back. " _Please, in the name of science, allow me to fuck you senselessly…"_

The Spaniard beamed in delight before moving off his lap for a moment, pulling the zipper to Caustic's jumpsuit so just enough of his compression briefs were visible. Octane pulled them down a bit so Alexander's teased cock sprung out to meet his open hand. "I like what you're packin'...~" He laughed before giving it a good pull.

Nox sucked in a deep breath, letting Octavio have a good lay of the land before he pulled the daredevil's shorts and boxers off in return.

The remainder of Caustic's gray jumpsuit was promptly removed the rest of the way, his boots and socks being tossed into a distant pile with it.

Now they were finally undressed and ready to get down to business.

Caustic rolled his eyes as he noticed the Spanish flag boxers he wore that had been tossed aside. "Would your motherland be proud…?"

"With this perfect ass, amigo? Hell yeah, she should be~" He winked proudly, pulling his cock up in a way that would show off all the wonderful piercings he collected.

Nox hummed to himself at his response. He moved to caress the sensitive skin of his girth before pulling lightly on the Prince Albert ring, making Octavio squirm needily in his lap.

"It's a marvel how this doesn't go off in a metal detector when we board the Dropship…"

That made Octane laugh, hard. He was practically falling backward with how ridiculous the sentence sounded.  "Ahhh, compadre. Hate to disappoint, but I _always_ go off in the metal detector~" He reached out to clap Caustic's bare shoulder, making him wince in embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't consider your-- My apologies..." Nox cleared his throat in embarrassment before returning to the task at hand. The stim made him forgetful, perhaps it was why Octane behaved so erratically.

The smaller man only continued to laugh, ignoring Caustic's eye roll while the chemist pulled out a container of petroleum jelly. Multipurpose. Helps the mask seal against his beard and always good to have on hand for mid-game fucking. He had a few opportunities to do so, whether it was to get a good night’s sleep out in the ring or to calm himself or a squadmate after an overly exciting kill.

Nox popped it open despite his shaking hands from the stim, slathering it liberally on his own cock while Octavio returned to the fray to get some on his fingers.

The runner laid back for a second on Alexander’s lap, parting his thighs enough to where Caustic would be able to watch him slip his fingers inside and rapidly fuck himself on three digits with no time at all.

The daredevil seemed to know exactly what he was doing, twisting the fingers with a needy whimper that sent a throb of pleasure to Caustic’s hips. The show was highly pleasant, but he would have to observe this self-stimulation another time.

“Remove your hand. I am ready.” He growled, watching the adrenaline junkie do just that with a nervous smile.

Alexander quickly pulled him back up and into his lap once his dwindling patience on the stim ran dry, immediately slipping the head of his cock into Octane with a highly satisfied growl. The Daredevil only laughed at his hedonism, reaching out to hold onto Caustic's shoulders. "I see you’re itchin’ to go. Let's fuck for our lives then. Race ya'~" He teased with a wink before Alexander suddenly bounced him in his lap.

Octavio cried out shamelessly at the unexpected motion, Caustic was big enough as is and to have him move faster under the influence of his stim was gonna make for a helluva ride. Not that the adrenaline junkie couldn't take it. No. He _**lived**_ and **_breathed_** for moments like these.

Nox knew his type all too well, in part because he was much like Octane in a strange way. There was a hesitance to outright make the comparison however, he knew their individual differences separated them greatly.

They clung together like beasts, Alexander beginning to thrust into Octane at an already relentless pace that seemed more aggressive than pleasurable. Silva only clawed and moaned against the freckled back of the trapper, leaning down to bite his flesh greedily and lap off the blood he drew.

Caustic hissed in approval, the combined slickness of his cock and Octavio’s hole allowing him to move rapidly in an attempt to get the stim out of their systems. The junkie moaned and giggled inanely, much to Alexander’s annoyance, his sounds increasing the longer he continued to move. Nox wanted to hear the Spaniard scream and beg for more, but the willpower that he seemed to have rivaled even his own patience.

Octane bounced frantically on Alexander’s lap with the already intense thrusting, breathing hard against the heavy smacks of his ass against the older man’s thighs. It hurt, but he wanted more.

“Ohh, papi~ You know how to treat me right~” He teased, knowing he would get a rise out of the older man with that word. Octane casually combed his hand through the chemist’s hair, smirking devilishly to himself as he heard a growl.

In an impressive feat of strength, Caustic pulled himself up to his feet and forced the daredevil back against the dirty wall of the safehouse.

The adrenaline junkie grunted at the contact with the wall but practically came in an instant with the way Alexander suddenly started ravishing his neck as revenge while feeling him bucking upwards at a very pleasurable angle into his slick little hole.

Octane wanted so badly to let go of Caustic’s shoulders and to stroke himself to climax, but he knew he would likely fall to the ground if he stopped. So he waited impatiently, a senseless stream of words and sounds escaping him without real meaning or cohesion.

Alexander himself focused on just how fast Octane's heart was racing as he left a dark hickey, knowing they wouldn't have much time left to do this if he didn't wear him out.

Well. At the very least, he would get his data.

Nox continued to pin him hard against the wall as he continued to fuck the daredevil with his thick cock, letting the nonsensical mess that came out of Octavio's mouth fuel his movements. He moved at a reckless abandon, unskilled and sloppy sounds filling the corners of the safehouse

It didn't take long for Octane to cum with the relentless pace, crying out loud and digging his sharp nails into Caustic’s back. It was a beautiful insight into his character, constantly searching for another thrill whether it came in the form of blood or semen.

"So soon?" Alexander spat in amusement but noticed the glimmer of intrigue in Octavio's eyes.

"Maybe so, pal~ But no way it's gonna be the only time." He laughed but was interrupted by a particularly vicious thrust that made him shout.

It was Nox's time to laugh, watching the speedster melt as he began nudging his oversensitive prostate over and over. Oh yes, Caustic was going to milk him dry.

If he was correct about his theory about refractory periods and stim, then he could get the junkie cumming again in another half hour or less.

Octane heaved, a dampness developing in the corner of his eyes as he was fucked through his first orgasm. He bared the pain for a while, scrambling against the trapper for a moment before the thrusting started to feel good again.

Nox sped up as soon as he heard the pathetic little whimpers of the smaller man. He was like a human backpack with how tightly he was able to hold on, bouncing against the wall with the force of his measured thrusts.

It was amazing how much he was able to do under the influence the stim. He felt as if he could keep going on forever, but that just wasn't feasible now that he recognized the growing tightness in his abdomen.

Caustic bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, grunting and growling like an animal as he buried his cock deep inside the younger legend. Octane screamed at the sheer fullness he felt when Alexander stopped for a moment, practically melting as he felt just how much the trapper was able to cum under the influence of the stim.

The two men breathed heavy during the pause, Alexander sinking to sit on his knees in exhaustion while keeping the impatient daredevil in his lap.

“Show me… Show me how you would do this to yourself…” He purred, watching Octavio nod weakly before his hand curled around his own shaft.

“A-Ah… I think we’re almost in the clear, I can feel the stim starting to wear off for me…” Octane murmured, slicking up his palm before starting to stroke himself at a frantic pace that only he could possibly find pleasurable.

Caustic only observed through deep breaths, watching the adrenaline junkie rapidly pleasure himself with a look of ecstasy plastered all over his pierced face. Nox pulled Octane into a desperate kiss as he noticed him reaching his breaking point, pressing his tongue through the seam of his lips before running it over the pierced muscle.

He purred in approval with how it felt against his own tongue, sloppily keeping up the kiss before breaking it when the pleasure got too intense for the runner.

“ _Fuck, C..._ Cáustico…” He gasped, resting his head against the wall before ejaculating for a second time, making quite the mess in his fist.

The trapper raised an eyebrow with a soft chuckle, impressed that he was able to manage a second climax so quickly. He would certainly have considered a third, but the sharp slamming of the door alerted the two men to an intruder.

 

_Oh shit..._

 

“Well! Hi there, friends! You're looking… Different! My squad saw a care package drop nearby and went to investigate, but I’m happy to finally see some competitors! It's been awfully boring outside.”

Octavio yelled out in a panic as he no doubt saw the enemy Pathfinder behind Caustic waltz into the safe house they were in, trying to pitifully hide his nude body and face against the larger frame of the trapper.

Meanwhile, Alexander reached out for his jumpsuit but it was too far from reach. He cursed softly as his hand came up empty of either weapon or cloth.

"How did you even get through? There was supposed to be a barrier!" He demanded furiously, looking over his shoulder to the smiling robot.

"You're absolutely right, friend! Though I actually saw you two go inside a few hours ago after the big explosion. When we tried to shoot, our bullets were deflected. How neat! So we waited for a while until we saw the care package, then we were able to pass bullets through." He added all too cheerfully before pulling out a P2020.  _Ah... How pitiful..._

"Anyways, thanks for making me kill leader! See you next game!"

 

Two shots rang out. One for each of them.

 

The kill was mercifully clean, but arguably the most embarrassing way either of them died before.

Caustic woke up with a start to the blinding lights of the Apex respawn department, furthermore greeted with a splitting headache that always came from being shot in the skull.

Octane was in the cot next to him, still asleep but stable. Caustic tried to ignore the sigh of relief at the fact...

A nurse passed by both men in silence, giggling in their all-knowing way before removing the IV from his arm. He grunted out a pitiful thanks before getting up, realizing he needed to get back to his dorm room while wearing nothing but the hospital gown.

_Fuck…_

With a deep and suffering breath, Caustic approached Octavio on the bed before brushing his hand through wildly dyed hair. It was becoming a nuisance how fond he had become of some of his competitors...

"You owe me. Big time…" He grumbled before turning to leave the hospital wing.

 

_Oh, but Pathfinder…_

 

_You owe me even more now._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Pathfinder- Wireplay/Robotics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back at it after a long delay, so I hope this is worth coming back to! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ghost_scout who has been such a lovely help and motivation for me. Thanks again! I'll see you soon!
> 
> (P.S. I promise I'll add Wattson after Wraith's chapter, I just haven't found the right idea for her yet. ^^; )

“ _ Revenge is a dish best served cold. _ ” They said. Alexander could agree with that statement pretty easily, knowing that the most delicious of kills that he racked up were merciless and detached. With every competitor that fell victim to his gas, there was always an opportunity to savor the kill and the results that came with it at a later time. Much to Caustic’s displeasure, this methodology would not seem to be applicable when exacting his revenge on the happy-go-lucky MRVN.

The plan was simple initially: Hunt down Pathfinder once he was strong enough to leave the med-bay before ripping the wiring out from inside him with his bare hands. A mess of sparks and fluid leaking all around the scout and coating his arm in a marvelous spatter of oil and frayed electrical components. He would wipe his brow like a madman when he finished, effectively torturing the poor scrapheap until it was forced to forget everything he had seen inside of the ring. A two for one exchange: The opportunity to clear away the evidence that came from his embarrassing encounter with Octane, as well as the chance to strike fear back into the heart of the automaton. 

Alexander wanted to see the rust bucket shake and clatter against its own joints, the audible clamor of metal against metal would let him know that he had the MRVN scared for his “life”. The transaction would go smoothly after this stage, threaten to remove any memory of having a creator in the first place before leaving him bleeding out and in wait for a proper mechanic to patch him back up. 

Nox truly wished that he could say that it wasn’t personal, but knowing Pathfinder, the young robot was already half-way to spilling the secret to his former flames. He would quickly be outed as a promiscuous and dirty-minded old man to the rest of the Legends, which was certainly not the image Alexander wanted them to remember him as. A charming lover in private, yes, but a force of nature that was not to be tested in a way that was seen as less than pleasurable. Such pleasures included copious bloodshed, either from himself or another, as well as/including sexual gratification. 

He was a simple man without morals. How hard was that to understand…?

Regardless of what it took for someone to comprehend just how complex and natural such cruelty came to Alexander to behave the way he did, the trapper didn’t expect to find the same treatment and inane questioning from the MRVN.

The trapper sighed in frustration and continued to glare up at his ceiling for a moment longer; letting his plan slowly start to form in his mind before getting up from the security of his own bed. He winced as his bare feet touched the exposed concrete of the dorm room floor, shuffling around for his slippers before getting changed into something more appropriate.

A simple green sweater vest, white undershirt, black tie, and brown slacks completed the look he was trying to go for. Nonthreatening at first glance, but he carried a pair of gloves underneath the crook of his arm and a folded up apron to keep himself clean from whatever would happen to the poor forward scout.

He huffed his approval at his glorious mirrored reflection before taking off in silence, soon arriving at the sentient robot’s dorm without much time wasted by loitering around or getting lost. Alexander was initially surprised to find that Pathfinder actually  _ lived  _ in a dorm room rather than a shabby broom closet. It seemed to be an incredibly generous gesture for someone to treat a robot this way, especially considering that it was the Syndicate who allowed such an expense. Not that Pathfinder would be annoyingly grateful either way, but it was just something that caught him by surprise.

A knock. Short and sweet, but Caustic received no reply even after the allotted time that he had given the automaton to answer. 

Again this time.  _ Nothing _ .

The trapper rolled his eyes in annoyance before taking it upon himself to attempt to open the door. It was unlocked. Odd, but it gave the older Legend an opportunity to confront the robot, and that’s all that really mattered to Nox at the moment.

The door was aggressively swung open and closed again as the chemist shambled through the door frame with a low growl, the sheer pitch-darkness of the room taking Caustic by surprise as he let himself in. He made slow shuffling movements as he tried to piece together the layout of Pathfinder’s dorm room, finding nothing really to impede his way before he rounded the corner to where a soft glow of light was able to be seen.

Alexander crossed his arms over his broad chest as he made his way to where Pathfinder most likely was, discovering the innocent scout sitting on the floor with a holo-display being projected onto the plain colored wall. It appeared to be footage from the last game as far as Nox could tell, watching a first-person view of what Pathfinder had seen. It appeared innocent enough, looking through the MRVN’s eyes as he passed a building before curiously peeking through the shabbily constructed interior. 

And then he  _ saw  _ it. An almost obscenely perfect angle of himself kissing the adrenaline junkie while he stroked himself to his conclusion. He listened to Octane moan out his name before Pathfinder moved toward the door to make his grand appearance. Alexander growled at the sight and stepped in front of the display, startling the poor robot who still sat on the ground with its legs splayed out wide.

“Ah! Sorry friend, I don’t think I heard you knock...!” He chirped up in that too friendly tone of his that everyone either despised or loved, letting the holo-display disappear in a bright flicker. Caustic was certainly part of the former party, finding the way that the MRVN spoke to be too saccharine and even patronizing at times. They were rarely squadded up because of it, that, and because of their differences in their personal mobility. Alexander would be quickly rendered out of breath and patience if he was forced to swing up and about buildings like some kind of bloodthirsty primate. So they kept their distance...

“I did. Twice.” He growled, keeping his arms tightly crossed as they were both left in the cold darkness of the dorm. The monitor on Pathfinder’s chest and the optical sensor gave the room an eerie red glow, but Alexander was looking around for a switch of some sort so they could have a proper talk.

The trapper eventually found it, flicking the switch on and illuminating the room. He blinked a few times, taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the light before his expression twisted into something out of shock and near horror once he saw just what Pathfinder was doing. 

He was…  _ leaking _ . A viscous blue fluid currently coated his metallic hand and dripped onto the concrete floor before collecting into an impressive looking puddle. Said hand was currently buried fingers deep into a latex-silicone port made specifically for MRVNs who desired a sexual function for themselves or a partner.

Alexander remained rigid in place, breathing in heavily and trying to figure out just how to process this planet-shattering information. _ Pathfinder was a lot less innocent than one would expect him to be _ , Nox suspected as he took a hesitant step forward. 

"And just  _ what  _ do you think you're doing…?" He snapped, a mixture of disgust and intrigue taking him by surprise. The grappling hook wielding automation was masturbating to the image that he chose to project, one of  _ him.  _

“I’d be more than happy to explain friend, it’s simply a matter of wanting to get closer to you! I thought if I started to display this kind of behavior, it would interest you much like it did to Octane.” He responded far too quickly for Caustic’s liking, but there were so many things to process from what Alexander was able to catch.   


“You wanted to get to know me by doing  _ that _ …?” Again, the edge of indescribable disgust and fascination still remained. The trapper pressed his fingers to his temples, wincing as he happened to glance at the still leaking port that the MRVN had appeared to have installed at his hips.

The forward scout practically bounced in his seat on the floor and tipped his optical sensor up and down, overjoyed from the looks of it… “Yes! Oh, I do hope it is working… These new parts took an long time to install, but unfortunately, I do not think I programed them correctly. There is supposed to be more of a feeling to this, right?” A flicker of a crying face on his monitor appeared before it returned to its usual display. “Octane sure was smiling in the video I collected, but hey! Maybe you can give me a hand!” 

Caustic couldn’t recreate the horror he felt upon feeling his arm reached out and grabbed for by a cold and metal hand, but this was a rare opportunity to complete his task without having a sliver of suspicion being cast his way. It was almost too good to be true…

Alexander grunted as his body was pulled down to the automaton’s level, falling to his knees and being made to straddle the leg of Pathfinder as soon as his arm was guided to the MRVN’s chest plate. It was completely exposed for the trapper to do his bidding, something that no one could lay claim to doing before…

He removed his gloves in silence and daintily set them aside on the concrete floor alongside the apron, needing a finer tuned reach in order to configure all of the wiring and plugs inside of him. Alexander silently traced the metal paneling on his waist, popping open the three divided sections and watching a hiss of hot steam pouring out from the inner machinery. Nox grunted and quickly waved it away, needing to get the job done as soon as possible before making his move to leave.

“Looks like you got it open! Good work!” Pathfinder chirped, watching Caustic work his hands into his wires before trying to identify just what the hell was going on inside of him. “Let me know if you need any help, I am so happy to have a friend to give me a hand.” 

Nox grit his teeth at the comment, pulling a wire out a little harder than necessary before trying to look for anything that appeared to be related to a camera or at the very least a monitor...

“I’m a chemist goddamnit, not a roboticist…” He growled to himself, plugging and unplugging a module out of sheer frustration over not knowing exactly what to do. It was an annoyance to be the chosen one for this task, but he would be damned if the MRVN had reached out to Natalie for the same help and in the same state…  _ Absolutely obscene... _ Pathfinder found the aggressive action he made to be quite on the contrary however, the simple action caused his metallic leg to suddenly vibrate beneath Alexander’s rump.  

The trapper grunted in surprise and grit his teeth due to the intensity of the vibrations, closing his eyes for a moment to try and ignore the strangely pleasant sensations he was beginning to feel tangled up deep inside of his abdomen.  _ I have a job to do… I have a job to do… _ He repeated as a silent mantra before reopening them and focusing back on the tangle of wiring inside of the MRVN. 

“F..Friend, I ah.. Can’t help but notice you’re having a bit of trouble… Might I offer some a-a-assistance?” There was a mild distortion to the forward scout’s tone, but Alexander ignored it for now as he tugged at something that looked relatively complex and new. This had to be it right? Camera systems were complicated. He knew this...

Oh… Big mistake.  **_Big. Mistake._ **

Pathfinder’s arms immediately shot out as soon as he tugged at the cord, metal appendages wrapping their way around Alexander’s torso quite tightly while his open paneling sparked and flared up with something Caustic had never seen from him before. The MRVN’s displayed emotion distorted, a flurry of hearts and glitched text quickly took over what usually was a smiley face or some other variant of emotion. This was new. And interesting… Much to Caustic’s chagrin. It was rather embarrassing to admit, but he wanted to know more.

He hummed softly to himself before taking another brave look down at his vaginal port, reaching down rather slowly before letting his index finger trace the cool silicone of the new attachment. Caustic looked up for a moment, trying to gauge if that did anything to Pathfinder. Nothing was displayed so far, and the automaton only held him closer just so he could get to that magic spot inside of his wiring again. 

Alexander pulled his metal arms off of his plush midsection with a warning growl but rewarded the MRVN’s apparent patience by removing his sweater-shirt combo as well as loosening his pants to remove his girth with ease. Pathfinder’s red optical sensor seemed to dim just a bit, scanning up and down Caustic’s body with rapt interest.

“ _ Are you filming this too…?”  _ He asked, breathing in a rather raspy fashion while grinding his hips against the automaton’s vibrating leg. Nox could always use a decent bit of vibration in his play, enjoying the lovely sensations it made against his flesh and how it lit up his nervous system like a mall Christmas tree…

“I..I am. I think.” His robotic companion replied, his black optical screen shining under the lights as he apparently filmed Caustic. A chunky, robotic hand came to rest and glide against Alexander’s forest of chest hair, moving up and down and curiously pinching at a nipple with the most delicate pressure that he could manage. Which in reality, was rough enough to make Nox cum on contact, but he held on for the sake of this new experiment.

 “ _ Fuck, just… Keep it to yourself, alright? This is between us only, so no sharing with friends...”  _ The chemist growled and removed his cock from its confines, starting to stroke himself to full girth while his other hand wormed its way back inside of the opened panels. Nox pulled shamelessly at the same port that caused Pathfinder to malfunction prior, stroking and tracing the outside of the jack before plugging it back inside. 

The MRVN only continued to convulse and shudder beneath his attentions, a strange sound escaping the bot that was likely trying to imitate a moan of pleasure but it simply was never programed to occur before. He probably could, in all honesty, it was just a matter of finding the right pieces of wiring… 

Alexander worked tirelessly on finding the correct switch to activate the physical sensors on their new piece of equipment, yet only further causing the automaton to vibrate and spread the puddle of leaked fluid onto the floor. It was as if every touch around that area did the work for him... Eventually, Nox appeared to have found what he was looking for. A bent piece of metal that blocked off a few wires and probably got that way thanks to the too eager hands of the MRVN trying to fiddle around with the tiny things inside of him. He was probably elated to give a human orgasm a shot, and the chemist really couldn’t blame him for being so excited. Why did Caustic seek out the sexual companionship of his bloodthirsty competitors to begin with? To learn mostly, but the climax of an encounter like this was always a welcomed bonus in his logical opinion.    
  
Nox carefully removed his hands before brushing a finger against Pathfinder’s well explored and leaking cunt, humming in approval as the automaton finally started to mimic a human moan. It felt like music to his ears in a bizarre kind of way. It was akin to hearing a cover artist performing your favorite song, something you have always loved but simply shown to you in a different form. Having sex with a robot for the first time would be that different form for Alexander, but he was more than happy to experiment.

A finger wormed its way inside the slick feeling port, thrusting in and out slowly before Alexander moved the blue-coated digit to his mouth. He tasted the lubricating fluids with an inquisitive hum finding the taste to be surprisingly neutral with an edge of false fruit flavor, perhaps the reason for the strangely blue coloration… His body now frustrated by the lack of attention on his end, the trapper slowly began rocking his hips against the still-vibrating leg before moving off entirely so Pathfinder’s legs were now spread-eagle for the taking.  _ Perfect… _

“So. You liked watching what I did to Octane, hmm? Is it alright if I show you how it feels?” Alexander asked, rubbing his thick girth up and down their new port while watching their emotion panel flicker between happy and the one with an abundance of hearts. It was quite cute in reality, Pathfinder’s arms were crooked up and near his head as he filmed Caustic doing what he did best it seemed. “O-oh! Yes please… I want to know what had you so distracted in that little room! It must have been so interesting!” His metal components seemed to shudder as he spoke, the red optics flickering on and off at a strangely rapid pace.

“Very well. I am uncertain if you can feel pain, but let me know if I need to slow down or stop entirely.” Nox sighed in relief once he obtained consent, slowly pressing his swollen cockhead against the hungry looking attatchment. Pathfinder’s optical sensors in conjunction with the display seemed to short out temporarily with the movement, a new gush of lubricant coating Alexander’s cock as he slowly pushed it all the way inside.

Both of them moaned at the same time once Caustic had his hips settled, although Pathfinder’s timid new sounds seemed to come a bit under the radar in comparison to the shameless groan that escaped the older Legend’s lips. The two certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves far more than they had expected, slowly beginning to rock against each other while letting go of all preconceived notions of wrong or right. They weren’t man and machine anymore, they were simply two bodies caught up in a haze of lust and a desire to get each other to cum. Alexander relished the opportunity to break free from the human chains of taboo, that’s what made observing death so comparatively fascinating to him…

He grunted softly as soon as he felt a pair of metallic legs clamping and hooking around his midsection as the intense movements increased, the automaton pulling him closer as if he never wanted Caustic to stop doing this for him. Nox couldn’t say he blamed the bot, but all good things must come to an end and he intended for their finale to be quite spectacular…

They moved as one now. Caustic was barely holding back as he thrust his hips at an intense speed that would probably not be very pleasurable for another human, but only made Pathfinder’s display glitch and his vocal modulator have a bit of an issue with stuttering from sheer arousal. The amnesiac MRVN seemed to love every moment they shared together, letting the trapper know through a series of hearts on his display and the alternating squeezing sensation that his new port provided. Alexander moaned every time the automaton clamped down tight around him, finding it hard to resist trying to bury his cock deep inside to feel the constriction and pulsating leakage of blue discharge. 

“You are… You are truly something else, Pathfinder…” The chemist growled before feeling two metal arms come up and suddenly push him off and away. Nox grunted sharply as his back hit the floor behind him, watching a heavy glow of red illuminate over his skin as if the light bulbs in the room were tinted the color of blood. His cock twitched weakly and dribbled with a mixture of blue and precum, hardly able to stand up properly thanks to how thick and heavy it was when aroused. 

“Thanks for the compliment, friend!” The voice of the scout chirped, cautiously watching the robot loom overhead before straddling Alexander’s waist and pulling his cock back inside of the port. Nox groaned, in part because of the new depth that he was able to penetrate the MRVN in conjunction with the pain that came from being pushed to the floor so effortlessly and hitting his head against the concrete.

“I can tell by your heart rate that you’re almost there! Good work! I hope this new pos-pos-position is quite alright with you! My concise analysis recommends this change to imitate the experience Octane had!” He remarked, Alexander rolling his eyes very briefly before the port suddenly began to move on its own without any hip input from the automaton. The trapper grit his teeth to bite back a moan before forcing his arms across and back inside the still opened triad of panels the MRVN had, unplugging around that one very special area quite randomly.

Pathfinder’s display glitched out massively thanks to a touch against one of his jacks, his valve still pumping quite fast and hard against Alexander’s desperate cock and swallowing it whole. Both were moaning and crying out without shame now, the trapper making a note on what made the scout feel the best inside the panel before pulling at that specific wire teasingly until he reached the very apex of the moment. 

He unplugged the wire with a light tug as soon as he came, the MRVN blacking out entirely while still vibrating and squeezing hard against the girth inside. Pulsating. A robotic orgasm it seemed. Caustic cried out in bliss alone, breathing uneasy and shivering as Pathfinder kept milking his arousal completely dry. His lap was a horrendous mixture of blue and white by the end of it all, his poor girth finally being let go from him just before the oversensitivity became unbearable.

Nox pressed a desperate cough in the crook of his arm, trembling slightly as the automaton carefully moved off to the side after he plugged the wire back inside the proper port.  _ Too much of a good thing... _

The two legends laid side by side for a moment as they tried to restore themselves back to somewhat of a functioning order. Pathfinder was blissfully silent as he rebooted his systems, head turned on a pivot joint in order to enjoy and film the state he had left Caustic in. The trapper in the meantime was desperately trying to catch his breath and calm down his oversensitive body, groaning in disgust with just how much the blue lubricant had made a mess of his pubic hair and the inside of his thighs. 

“Better not stain or I swear to the seven hells…” He snarled roughly before slowly sitting up to collect his things, though the comment it didn’t seem to contain very much venom during his post-sex haze as it would when he was not thoroughly fucked. 

Pathfinder’s body slowly whirred back to life after his orgasm, his smiley face display overloaded by hearts. “Thanks for giving me a hand, friend! I think you put everything in working order, and showing me what you were doing to Octane was really helpful too!” His voice lifted up as if awakening from a very good rest, though the real reason was abundantly clear to the trapper. 

Nox grimaced at the grating voice and carefully wobbled upright to his feet, using his tie as an unfortunate apparatus to clean up the mess of lubricant and semen around his groin. “No. This is payback for  _ me  _ and don’t you forget it. You owed me for that shameful display in the ring… I came to collect on what you owed.” He grumbled, pointing at the MRVN with a lift of his eyebrows as he slipped his clothes back on. Alexander silently tied the discarded apron from before around his waist and chest to cover the evidence that may have transferred while using the gloves to hide his hands.

“I owe you? Oh, well I think I did quite wonderfully becoming kill leader and then the champion. friend! You helped me out, so if anything, I owe you!” He hopped up from the concrete flooring and clapped his hands much to Alexander’s annoyance, the silicone valve leaking onto the ground and unconsciously making Caustic’s mouth water. A second experiment would need to be conducted in order to test his second theory, but he had all the information he needed to add to Pathfinder’s file...   
  
“So uh. Same time next week?” He grumbled, pulling at the doorknob and looking over his shoulders.

“It’s a date, friend!”

* * *

 

A walk of shame was a good word for how he felt shambling out of the MRVN’s dorm, but Nox could hardly be bothered at all by what had just transpired. Another name crossed off of his list,  _ that’s all it was… _

But his next subject… She wasn’t just another name to him. No.  _ Wraith.  _ Not even a name. A callsign. She has been his fascination ever since she began to participate...

 

_ And now he would allow himself the opportunity to seduce her. Once and for all. _


	9. Wraith - BDSM/Online Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shoutout to my wonderful Wraith-friend TheUnburied from an Apex Discord server, who has recently joined AO3! She actually did all of Wraith's chat dialogue with me which was phenomenally fun. She's been a marvelous inspiration and certainly one hell of a writer~
> 
> Thanks for reading! One more left!

Admittedly, Alexander thought this was the most foolish out of his recent schemes to find a bedmate for the night. Though it was worth it just for the opportunity to see Wraith in a more intimate light. These methods that he was about to partake in were almost completely out of his realm of understanding, but he had to trust the rumors and whispers that he had acquired from a most helpful source in order for him to track down the flighty and mysterious skirmisher. Their claims appeared to be at least half-way credible thanks to a few blurry images he was sent that looked like Wraith from a credible website. Though Caustic never found the need to travel to the realms that were so crassly known as the ‘Apex Hook-Up Chatroom’, with sixty hot-blooded Legends packed into the same facility? He could understand the need for such a place.

He paused with an indignant scoff as he found the site in question before pushing his desk chair away from the holo-monitor, shaking his head and rubbing at his heavy eyelids. “Am I truly going through with all this…?” Nox hissed to no one other than his conscience, trying to figure out just what the implications of being so public with his intentions could really mean in the long run…

The trapper stayed silent for a full five minutes before forcing himself back to the laptop and signing up for an account with his approved serial number. He had barely touched the account he had been required to make for the general chatrooms specifically created for the Apex Legends, but nevertheless, the process to do so seemed rather easy to accomplish.

And just like that, he saw his main holo-page redirected to the chatroom and the messageboards. He silently clicked through a few with intrigue, looking away at a few of the more blatantly vulgar of sexual requests but also intrigued by the more deviant or anxious of the offerings. The trapper made a note to keep a few saved for later use; though he ultimately decided to enter the chatroom to get a good look at who was online. He wasn’t expecting very many, but it was worth a shot.

**[USER: C0RR0D3NT Has Entered the Chat]**

It was a bit obvious as to who the man behind the pseudonym was, but Alexander liked the way his username looked and how it resembled himself without giving his identity away explicitly. Surely there had to be another competitor in the ring that liked to use similar methods as he did. Corrosives? Acids? Anybody…? Well, regardless-- the words appearing on the dull grey screen made him shiver, anxiously watching a few guests welcome his presence with pictures of their genitals or bizarre comments about who exactly he was. He ignored them for now before tabbing over to the request section of the chatroom, posting his first message after a thirty-minute delay and a cup of coffee in his system.

 **REQUEST: C0RR0D3NT:** It is a special feeling to have one's body at your absolute mercy. The dominance: intoxicating and addictive at its most primal state... The way you will look into my eyes and know nothing but pleasure under my control alone.

*A photo of a hand holding a person's wrists above their head and against two pillows was attached to the request to complete the mood that he was going for, promptly followed by another line of text.*

 **C0RR0D3NT** : Do not look for sympathy. You won't find it.

He pushed himself out of his chair again despite the relief that came in typing all that into the messageboards, taking a moment to breathe before getting more coffee and having a light walk around his dorm room to soothe his nerves.

The trapper’s mouth fell agape as soon as he came back to his computer, noticing that a purple marked ‘Anonymous’ was in the process of typing but also an individual with the screen-name ‘GóðurHundur` in red. Perhaps Bloodhound? Did they even have a phone or laptop of sorts?

GóðurHundur: That sounds like a time I could look forward to...   
GóðurHundur: I do not look for sympathy . . . But I do enjoy praise when I am good... 

C0RR0D3NT: We will have to see what kind of mood I will be in. Praise will either in abundance or a rare delicacy.

Alexander bit his lower lip, wondering if he was falling victim to an impersonator or the real thing again. This night was about Wraith, but if he had no other choice--Ah. Well, it looks like Anonymous was done typing.

Anonymous: And if you're in a bad mood?

C0RR0D3NT: A cruelty unlike one that has ever been seen before.

GóðurHundur: I hope you are in a good mood when I find you then...

Anonymous: And if you aren't, then maybe that's when I'll show up.

Two different requests from two entirely different people. The potential Bloodhound wanted praise, while the stranger wanted… Well… What did they want exactly? Alexander hummed softly to himself and spent a moment figuring out the private messaging system before sending the aptly named ‘Anonymous’ a request that was promptly accepted.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Forgive me, I meant to ask this when the conversation occurred but I was distracted...  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous ] What kind of hand are you looking for again? A kind or a cruel one?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Er  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I er. I guess I enjoy the thrill of. You know.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] A cruel hand.

As suspected, but the trapper needed more details about this ‘Anonymous’ before he jumped the shark and invited them for what exactly he had in mind.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Tell me honestly: Have you ever done something like this before...?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Er. No.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I mean maybe I have.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] But I can't remember.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Do you really think you can handle something like me?

Alexander couldn’t help but smirk at his bold behavior, popping the button to his shirt open a little in his confidence with how the conversation was going.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I can handle a lot.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Nothing scares me.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Everyone is afraid of something.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Do you fear the loss of control that comes with what I am implying?  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Your hands held up over your head, and your body at my mercy? Will you squirm as I ghost my lips over your neck?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] There's only one way to find out. But I don't think you could make me squirm.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] You can try to break my demeanor, but no one's done it yet.

So. They were going to be challenging each other’s patience. Good. Submissives were always nice, but the chemist always loved it when they fought back with such spirited vigor. He could feel the adrenaline start to flow through his veins, allowing his hands to type faster and with more creative confidence as their conversation intensified.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I don't want to break you. Your strange stoicism is a beauty in and of itself.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I simply wish to explore the means of dominance and submission. To understand what it means to someone like you, a submissive who has never filled her proper role before. Someone so used to hiding in the sweet embrace of shadows and the void...

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I guess you can tell who I am.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I don't know what it means to me. But, er, I'd like to find out.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I can tell, but sometimes the mystery makes things a little more... thrilling.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I know who you are, Wraith.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] But I would like to help you find out the importance of your own submission. A sub-space is a powerful thing.

Alexander finished off his next cup of coffee far too quickly for his liking, but there was a greater stimulus in this equation that forced him to be patient and to wait for her next few words. _Wraith_ … Wraith, master skirmisher in the ring. She wanted to be submissive, and he was willing to do anything he could to get her to be his… If only for tonight.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I can do that.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I guess I should have expected you of all people to be a Dom. But I didn't think you'd  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I dunno  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Be interested. In helping me.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I am surprised you are willing to accept it; from me at that... But you will have a very experienced teacher.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Submission is not always about sex or intimacy. This is what separates me from the others if you were to seek them out with the same request.

A ping of jealousy started to form in his chest if she sought out the attention of anyone else, but her words quickly dissolved the moment of insecurity.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] This isn't about anyone else.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] You're right. This is just between us.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Forgive me.

A thirty-minute pause. Alexander was nearly glued to his holo-screen, waiting eagerly for the dots that signaled that she was typing up a reply. It was almost ecstasy as she did, popping another button open as he drew closer to his end goal.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] What's it about then?  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Submission.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] This can't be public either.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Ever.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] You have my absolute word. It will be taken to my grave.

A brief delay occurred as Caustic considered his next words very carefully.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Submission is about placing your trust and your body in someone else's hand and control. A form of escapism really.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] To endure pain for the sake of pleasure... A marvelous thing.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Your body is the church where Nature asks to be reverenced... I shall worship you as you shall worship me.

He quoted De Sade half-heartedly after double-checking the exact phrasing, doubting she would even know that was a quote from the namesake of Sadism itself, but using it mostly to stroke his own ego.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Then I'll put my trust in you. It'll take time. We both know it will.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I understand. Come to me when you are ready to begin the process.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I will.

**[Anonymous Is Now Offline]**

A sigh of relief but also disappointment escaped the older Legend, buttoning his shirt back up with slightly shaking hands before turning his computer off once and for all. He had hardly noticed how much time had actually passed before glancing at the glowing alarm clock to the side of his bed, groaning softly before forcing himself to lay upon the mattress. _She will come in due time… I am sure of it._ He sighed, bunding himself up in his blanketed bed before trying his best to fall asleep.

Sleep came uneasy and randomly for the trapper. Alexander had been a bit of an insomniac anyway, but he found that his exhaustion without being able to fall asleep worsened the more excited or frustrated he was about having unfinished business being left behind. Thus, he was constantly a workaholic without an end or peaceful night’s rest in store for his poor body.

But luckily, Alexander didn’t have to suffer too long with idle hands as he begged his nervous system for a peaceful slumber. A text was his salvation at the break of dawn. Illuminating on his holo-gauntlet that he kept close to his nightstand in case of an emergency. The chemist grabbed his glove silently before slipping it on and checking what the teal notification said as it popped up mid-air for him to check.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] What would you do?

Alexander's heart felt as if it had suddenly been dropped down a flight of stairs before bouncing back up from the momentum and landing far too tightly in his chest cavity. The older Legend immediately sat upright before pulling a large case from under his bed. BDSM equipment. Rarely in use anymore, but far from new. He prepared his gloved hand to type, guiding his finger to type out the words rather quickly on the projected keyboard.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] It depends how far you would want to go in one night.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I'll teach you about the instruments I use and the things one might wear...  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] We can set boundaries and limits. Things we want to attain from this partnership.

Another pause. Five minutes. As if she was debating continuing or not. The trapper couldn't stop how fast his heart was racing. 

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] What kinds of instruments?

Alexander quickly recalled a few things he had inside his gear case, licking his lips anxiously with the hopes that his interests would be reciprocated.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Whips, harnesses, toys, restraints, sensory deprivation equipment, collars...  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] It will be up to you to decide, but if there is something else you would like to try do let me know... Experimentation is encouraged.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I can experiment. This is an experiment, itself.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I may have to try a bit of everything.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Just to know what I like.

Caustic hummed deep in his chest and bundled a blanket between his legs, finding Wraith’s answer to be everything he had hoped that would come from her compliance. He was going to indulge himself tonight in such a fantasy.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I can help you find whatever brings you the most gratification or personal satisfaction. Without a doubt.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Was there anything in particular that has caught your eye before?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Maybe, er...  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Restraints.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] And  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] God I'm not used to talking about this.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Sensory deprivation. Harnesses. Collars. I dunno.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ]They all sound nice.

A breath Alexander was holding exhaled sharply through his nose, almost aroused alone by her sheer eagerness to try something at least. It came as a surprise with how curious she seemed, but the trapper was far from discouraging her striking intrigue.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] We can give them all a try in time.  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Was there a specific scene that has been running through your mind?  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Would you like me to roleplay it here for you?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] That's a really difficult question to answer.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] But er. We could roleplay.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Very well. I shall begin it just to get the scene set. Any hard limits that you know of?

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I'll tell you if, you know.  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] If any come up.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Of course. Give me a moment...

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Ok

The older Legend shut off his gauntlet with a deep sigh, rubbing his forehead with slow circles before he pulled himself out of bed and to the kitchen for a moment. He walked around aimlessly before pouring himself what remained of the old coffee, hoping that it would at least aid in getting his creative juices flowing as he thought about just how to start their roleplaying escapade. His head rolled in a large, circular motion before he made his way back to his bedroom with coffee in hand and a renewed tightness in his groin. He wanted this to be good for them both, even if it wasn’t exactly what he had planned. With a wave of his hand, he began setting to work on beginning the roleplay, hoping she could have something to work with from what he had written.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I invite you to my room late at night with the promise of sexual gratification and complete anonymity. I ask you to wear something that makes you feel very sensual but also very comfortable within your own skin. You enter my domain after you have selected your outfit and I am patiently sitting on the bed waiting for you, scanning over every inch before I ask you to undress. What are you wearing beneath? (ad addendum: This theoretical outfit can be anything, not just what you have in your closet).

Alexander worried at his lip at how stiff it sounded upon reading it over, but he had accidentally sent it just as he was re-reading it again. A pity, but his bluntness at least got the point across. His answer, however… It came faster than he could imagine, Wraith must be starting to get into it. At least a little.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I'm wearing a long, black, silk, sleeveless dress that's low cut and goes down to my feet. It fits me perfectly and spreads outward around the ankles. I'm wearing dark, silk gloves, a butterfly pin in my hair, and a silver necklace that hangs just low enough to touch the collar of the dress. I've got on a little makeup to bring out my eyes. And as I take it off, slowly, you see black lace underwear and a lacy, strapless bra. I'm also wearing a garter.

A moan. Unintentional and a bit embarrassing, but Caustic could practically see the image of what she wore in his mind. Yes. He could work with this...

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Even the very sight of you in such wonderful attire excites me. There is a surge of dopamine released from my sensory neurons as I observe just how well every inch of the gown fits your frame and how the gloves fit your arms... The jewelry is a pleasant addition too, and I wonder just how you will react to the cool metal pressed against your tender skin as the dress is removed. A private want emerges, wishing to see you wear something like this more often, but I know you will do this only for me and your own confidence. The sight of you removing the dress excites me further, my pupils hypnotized by heavenly black lace over porcelain skin. My teeth itch for me to pull everything you remain wearing off, especially that _sinful_ garter, but I resist. I beckon you closer after standing from my seated position, I am holding a blindfold in my hand. Will you accept it?  
. . .  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I feel you looking through me and it's terrifying but in a nice way. I watch your eyes look me up and down, and while I don't know what you're thinking, I'm afraid and excited. I know you're the only one who will ever see me like this, and part of that thrills me because this is a side of me I'd never show anyone else. I see you stand. I don't know what's coming next until I see the blindfold, and I can feel my knees get weak. Against my better judgment, I shut my eyes and tip my head forward so you can put the blindfold on, only left to wonder what will happen once I lose my sight.

A pause. The trapper palms at his groin for a moment before thinking about his next move.  _What to do with such a pretty thing at my mercy?_

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Your acceptance is appreciated. I stand before you. You know that I am significantly taller and broad of body in comparison to your own. You can hear me breathing long and labored from above. It is clear I have been waiting for someone like you in my life, and here you finally are... My own gloved hand delicately reaches for your chin to examine you like a treasure for a moment, caressing the delicate flesh and allowing you to feel the rich and soft leather of my favorite gloves. Another temptation: This time to kiss you with the reassurance that everything will be alright. I push the thought away for the briefest of moments, knowing you aren't here for sensuality. You are here to be dominated. Used. You are mine and you are giving in to my every whim like a marionette tangled in my very claws. I brush your hair back with both my hands before I tie the blindfold around your eyes once and for all. _Soft_. Soft, dark, and gentle above your eyelids. You are here, but you are also nowhere... I hold the sides of your head for a moment after you receive my seal of approval, compressing and deafening your ears. I want you to listen to your voices. What are they telling you?  
. . .  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I can't look you in the eyes, but I can feel them moving over me, examining my face and body. I feel vulnerable under your stare... Like you've already won the battle when I didn't even know I was fighting. I close my fist. I want to fight, but I also know I don't want to, that I've already lost and that even though I could walk away now, I'm helpless. I shut my eyes as you pull on the blindfold, seeing the darkness around me. I almost think I see other people moving in the shadows but remind myself they aren't real. Only we are. Then I can't hear anything but the rushing of blood in my ears, and my people.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] They're telling me this is a mistake. They're telling me I'm already trapped, and that I'm being stupid. They knew this would happen, but they've been warning me against it for a long time because this is what you do. You trap people, in more ways than one. They think I let you manipulate me when the truth is, I wanted this. They're afraid to lose control, but they know they already have.

 _A chuckle._ He must admit, he was sincerely flattered that she had wanted this for a while and especially considering that it was _him_ that she wanted it from. Then again, only he could deliver on these strange desires for her. Elliott was the clear choice for any matchmaking-obsessed fan, but now Caustic knew the truth. Wraith, the woman who fought tooth and nail out of the IMC Detention Facility, still found comfort in being controlled. Only he could deliver this fantasy to her. No one else.

It was time to take a step further.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Your voices have always been a fascination of mine; speaking whenever they please and only serving as a way to protect you from harm... Often paranoid, but I am sure they mean the best. Perhaps there is a different set of choices you could have made where their warnings should have been heeded, but not in this timeline. You are under my dominant protection and nothing will happen here that you do not wish for. You are safe. I slowly move my hands from the side of your head, pulling them inward to cradle your cheeks and your chin and moving to lean toward your ear. My beard tickles. You may laugh if you wish to do so. I bite the shell very gently, testing the waters before I speak. "You are mine, even in the void Wraith..." I whisper in a singular breath, using that very same voice many have come to love and fear. I know the power that comes with it, and I hope it makes your legs tremble.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] In time, I finally move my hands from your chin to your shoulders and all the way down to your hands. I pull your silk gloves off one at a time, kissing the back of them as they are exposed before grabbing something new off of the bed. It is an arm restraint. Black leather, but still soft. I pull both of your hands forward and restrain you, a singular cover tight enough to keep your fists to a close and in front of you. You cannot escape me. Not with your portals and phasing anymore... I guide you to the bed, laying you down on the soft mattress where I keep an abundance of blankets. It is a paradise of comfort even if you do not see it. Now I ask you, "How many times have you touched yourself before coming to see me?"  
. . .  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] That's not what the voices say. But they make me feel less safe than you do. They only help when they need to. The rest of the time, they--  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Anyway…

A soft laugh from the older Legend’s end. Perhaps he misinterpreted the intentions of her abilities… He fixated on the digital shimmering of dots as she responded this time, a slowly rising anticipation and desire building in his veins.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I feel your beard as you lean in, and I feel your breath. The bite tickles more than the beard, but I do my best to hide my smile. Instead, I listen closely to what you have to say, hearing the same voice you've used to freeze people in their tracks. My stomach sinks in fear, and I can feel my hand shaking a little, but I can't help but feel myself grinning like an idiot. I'm terrified. I've never been this scared in my life. I'm not afraid of anything but this. And it's powerful.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I don't know what you're grabbing, only feeling the sensation of my hand exposed to the open air of the bedroom. Then I feel the restraints slipping on, like the gloves, only coarser and tighter. I can feel my fist closing and my voices are warning me that I won't be able to get away. I don't care. I tug the restraints, just to test how taut they are before I feel you leading me toward the bed. And as I lay back, for a moment I don't know where you are. Then you ask me how many times I've touched myself, and I don't know how to respond, because it's such a personal thing to admit to someone. But I managed to get my thoughts together and I finally tell you, "Twice."

“ _Twice_? Naughty girl…” Nox murmured out loud with a smirk, rutting his hips against the blanket between his legs for some stimulation.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I see you grin from the tickling and it is marvelous... You so rarely ever smile and it takes my breath away to see it for the first time as I pull away from your ear. Deep inside I know it is from fear, but it pulls at my heart to know that I am its sole creator. Your restraints look wonderful on your skin, just like your lingerie. Black against white. A fantasy of monochrome. I make sure everything is fastened very appropriately so it does not bite into your skin or cause too much discomfort. The restraints do not budge as you tug, keeping your hands unusable and very snug in front of you. Just as it should. I listen to your confession, surprised by your answer for a moment before joining you on the bed. "Tell me, what you do when you touch yourself?" The mattress sags a little at my weight as I accompany you, giving away my location as I crawl towards where you lay. My equipment is close by as well, I pull a whip to my chest without needing to look before kneeling beside your prone body. The whip is called the 'cat o' nine tails'. Appropriate considering your apparent distaste of felines whenever we communicate in the general chat, but perhaps you will be more fond of this one...

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I wait for your answer about how you masturbate before continuing your induction into absolute submission. "Twice? Very well." I hum, thankful that you are not as needy as my previous submissive before. Two strikes. To ease your body into the sins of the flesh... I carefully grasp the strong handle of the whip before letting the fronds dangle over your body. I start at your breasts, almost completely fixated on them before I reach your abdomen and then the hem of your panties. I pause, letting the tails play at your hips before suddenly raising my arm and striking your thighs in an instant. Painful upon impact, but dissolving into nothing but warmth as the blood rushes to where I have struck. "How are you feeling?"  
. . .  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I'm afraid to tell you anything because I know you'll use it against me, and in a strange way, I want you to. I can feel you moving on the bed and imagine you towering over me. I don't know what you grabbed, only that you grabbed something, and I can hear it moving from the table and into your hands. A part of me desperately wants to know what it is, but I know there's more pleasure derived from the mystery of it. But you asked me a question, and it takes me some time to tell you because I've never told anyone this before. I want to move my hands and show you, but they stop short when I realize I can't use my fingers. Instead, I can't breathe but I still manage to tell you with great difficulty:

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] "I wet my fingers with my tongue and leave little trails inside my thighs." it's painfully intimate, and it takes a lot to actually say it. I can feel my voice shaking and I hate it, "Then I gently put my fingers between my lips and run them back and forth. Gently." That's important because if I start out too hard, I'll get bored, "I move my hips every time my fingers touch my clit." I'm so humiliated, "And sometimes I dig a finger against it, just to feel it." I don't know what else to say, "I eventually put a few fingers inside me, or something else, if I'm feeling brave."

“ _Fuck_...” Caustic hissed out loud as his eyes bleared over her confession with sheer lust, imagining the vivid description of her private practices before realizing that another message was sent minutes later.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] And then I feel the whip tickling my breasts and I'm probably laughing again. I want to swat them away, but I can only move my arms so much. So I lie there and let them trail down my stomach and closer to the hemline of my underwear. I know what's coming and I'm anxious, and you can probably see it in the way my belly is sinking inward in terror. Then for a moment, they're gone, and when they come back they strike me so hard and unexpectedly that I scream. I'm dizzy for a moment, it hurts so bad, like a gunshot. And then it feels nice, burning hot in the same way getting cut with a knife does. For a moment I almost think I'm bleeding. I relax on the bed and tell you one word.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] "Warm."  
. . .  
[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] Your words fill the uneasy air and surround my senses with something I rarely still feel to this day: impatience. I can hear your monotone voice and how you struggle to keep it from shaking, wondering just how few before me had the opportunity to hear the same. But that doesn't matter now. You are here with me, and you are mine. I listen with rapt attention as you tell me how you pleasure yourself in the privacy of your own time, a heavy strain slowly forming in the tailored slacks I wear. You cannot see it, but you bring a chill to my spine that makes my skin flare with a dangerous heat. In time, I will recreate everything you just said with my own twist on it. I want you to feel the ecstasy that comes from a man's hands and his tongue pressed so fully against your sex. It will overwhelm you, but I know you can take it.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] You're very cute when you laugh, but I don't dare say it out loud. Instead, I silently watch your arms strain and raise uselessly and develop a smile of my own. You get anxious so often and it shows, sinking your body inward as if the bed will swallow you up and provide you a modicum of safety. The strike occurs. It is no secret that I enjoy inflicting pain on another person's body in any sort of context, but the way you react so perfectly to the first strike has me breathing harder than I normally do. You screamed for me. I am the sole harbinger of your pain and your pleasure now. This is what it means to be dominant, to hold your very world in my palm with the choice to crush it into ash or nurture it into something new. You can hear a faint wheeze above you as my lungs struggle to get enough air inside... Perhaps the change in my breath occurred because it is you that is taking everything I give. We have met each other so oft in the ring: Tension, especially of a sexual nature is something one would come to expect, but now we act on it like beasts.

Alexander’s hips moved faster now, rutting into the blanket as if the friction alone would allow him to free himself from such a powerful lust. He was on the brink even though they had only just begun...

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I place my open hand on where the impact occurred, watching a faint glow of pink show up on your tender thighs. I caress. The glove is still soft, but I press down to intensify the warmth you feel. Excruciating at first, but very pleasurable. I move my hand away after I collected all the data I need. I set my research aside momentarily now, holding the whip in my teeth as I reach to remove your lacy panties. I tug them down in one slow motion: You are exposed from the waist down now. I drop the whip from my teeth back into my open hand and use its tassels to run over your labia. I am almost threatening to strike, but I know it would not be pleasurable in a way that you are ready for. Instead, I strike your thighs again, harder this time to make a point and to leave a mark. I ask my next query. "Are you feeling brave, Wraith...?”  
. . .  
[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I almost wish the bed could swallow me up and wrap me up in its safety, especially as my thigh burns with your touch. I wasn't expecting it. The pain makes me shudder, but I manage not to cry out again, and I don't know if it's because I'm used to keeping my emotions in check, or because I hate how much I've given you already, and I instinctively fight against that. I fight it even when the pain feels good, like a headrush. At the same time, I can hear your breathing and I'm. I've never dreamed of actually having that effect on somebody. Not really. I never expected this outcome, but I like it.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Your gloved hand pressed against my leg makes me twitch and writhe, trying to shift away from it on impulse. When you pull your hand off, I almost want you to put it back, but I know it won't be that easy. I feel you pull my panties down, past my garter, and the moment the whip tickles my most intimate area, I understand what you're insinuating. You can see this in the way I shiver at the sensation of leather so close to where it would hurt the most, and if I could move my fist, I'd grip it harder in its restraints.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] When you strike my leg with the whip again, I can't stop myself from crying out. Even though I try, I really try, it still escapes me and brings little tears of joy and pain to the corners of my eyes. I'm still catching my breath when you address me, and I need a moment to get my thoughts together before I tell you:

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] "Always. Nothing phases me." it's obvious with how breathless I am.

Caustic kicked the blankets to the side from the sheer heat that had developed in his abdomen, breathing hard and heavy as he watched his cock pulsate and throb with desire against his pelvis. Yes… Yes, he craved this... But he must wait until she was getting towards the brink as well.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] You are a strong woman. Guarded. Reserved. The very sight of you fighting why you came here in the first place makes you and your newfound submission all the more desirable to me. I want to break you down and observe every fragment of your being as you are broken under my stern touch. You will shatter so beautifully, but I promise to collect the pieces and place you back together when our time comes to an end. You have my word. You have always had this effect on many Legends though you do not know it quite yet. Hypnosis almost. We are all kept under your spell even if I alone am taking control over your body as it rests on my mattress. Forbidden fruit. I want to taste you.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I cannot see any tears that may have blossomed from the second strike, but the sound you make tells me everything I need to know. You love the pain that comes from the hand of another. It is addictive. The thin line between life and death is pain, and you sit atop the throne of it with me as your executioner. You breathe just as hard as I am doing so now. It's a dangerous thing, but I am intimately aware of what it means to be breathless. It hurts just as much as my chemicals. Lungs straining and ravenous for air that it simply cannot get enough of no matter how much is around them.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I drop the whip and grab something from my impressive stash of equipment, touching the inside of your thigh with something cold but smooth. It is a pretty toy for you even if you can't see it, one made of strong glass and something that will keep your body stretched open so you will be able to eventually accommodate my size. I take my time in teasing you just as you do when you're all alone, carefully pulling your legs apart and letting the lace of your panties stretch out as your legs spread. You look succulent, but I run the toy up and down your arousal before having an indulgent taste of my own. I moan. A sound comparable to how leather feels and how smoke tastes.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] "What is it you most desire now...?" I ask, kneeling obediently at your side. One hand remains at my hip while the other presses at your entrance with the toy.

His hands were shaking violently by the time he had finished writing, stunned by how coherent he still sounded with only one hand left to type. The other stroked his painfully hard member, squeezing a fat drop of precum from the head of his shaft and watching it roll down his knuckles. _Not quite yet, Nox_ … He bit his lip harshly as he held back, waiting impatiently for Wraith’s next reply.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I've always ridden the line between life and death, ever since I woke up and heard the living and dead speaking back to me. This isn't that... This is unfamiliar territory. This is fear, but the kind of fear that comes before something exciting and new. It's as if I can see the ground rushing up toward me, but I disappear before I hit it. My throat is dry with each desperate breath I pull in, and my whole body lurches and moves to make up for the pain that still throbs through my leg.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] I can hear you moving around again, but I don't know what it is you've got until it touches my skin; the same place you struck me a moment ago, still aching, suddenly burns in a different way, and I feel it moving inward. I try to move my hands again, but all I can do is draw them closer to myself. I can pinpoint each subtle movement that the toy makes, and each hair that's tickled by the cold glass fires a signal straight to my brain, lighting up like fireworks. After a couple of moments of this, I catch myself moving against it, but when I feel your tongue take its place, I curse under my breath and sink into a moment of raptured agony.

[ Anonymous > C0RR0D3NT ] Of course, the first thing I'm gonna tell you is "I don't know." but I do know. I know exactly what I want, and it's painful to admit something so intimate. I don't think I can bring myself to do it, but my body tells you enough with the way it moves against the toy, trying to do the work for you while you wait for my response.

Alexander huffed softly in disappointment at the exceptionally long delay this time, rocking his hips up into his tightly closed fist and trying to picture just how the hauntingly beautiful skirmisher would look in such a state of ecstasy… Painted lips pursed and opened as every sound of blissful agony was forced through her lungs, eyes hidden away behind the blindfold but surely straining with the pain and pleasure vying for her attention. A masterwork of his own creation...

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I mock you briefly and echo your words with a hidden smirk: "I don't know.". You are a bad liar, I decide, taking things into my own hands yet again and grabbing a bottle of lubricant. I pull the glass toy away from you yet again once I am ready, watching you mourn its absence as I cover the rounded head with the viscous fluid. I relent to your unspoken desires, pressing it back against your arousal. I rub it up and down again with the intention to part your inner lips, achieving my goal marvelously as your heat swells with the increasing amount of blood flow. You are desperate for me.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I am now kneeling very low in a bowed pose as you lay horizontal to my own body, using my free hand to gently lift your pubic mound up so I can taste the forbidden fruit right from the source. The lubricated toy ruts against your slit before I press my chapped lips to your clitoris. I eagerly flick it with my warm tongue at the same time as I finally give in to your impatience, pressing the very tip at your entrance and pausing the briefest of moments to watch it slide with ease past your hymen. No discomfort at all when it is inserted. I am an experienced man who understands the importance of being comfortable and liberal with lubrication.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] I press the entire toy inside your body slowly but surely, lazily running my tongue against your clit before the entire thing is fit inside of you. I hummed in approval, tapping the handle of the toy with my index finger in consideration before pulling it all out again.

[C0RR0D3NT > Anonymous] "Let the barriers between us crumble, Wraith... You are almost there. Tell me. Tell me what you want." I raise my head with pride, keeping my hand tightly on the removed toy still wet with your slick and the lubricant. You cannot hide from me anymore. A submissive must tell her dom everything she wants or else he will have to resort to waiting.

A pause. Far longer this time, or so it felt… Alexander edged himself for another ten minutes, growing desperate and finding himself on the verge of giving up and looking for someone else. Well, that was before another message arrived from ‘Anonymous’ with a lengthy video attachment. The trapper clicked on it instantaneously, feeling his eyes practically roll to the back of his skull with the blurry video that displayed Wraith on her bed completely nude save for pretty socks and a garter like she described. She was blushing down to her chest, pierced nipples red and puffy from what looked like a good while of play.

"Caustic... _Ah_. Sorry for not..." Her head shook wildly as the words didn't come to her, long and untied hair waving with the movement. "They didn't want me to do this, but I wanted to show you--" The interdimensional skirmisher refused to look straight-on at the camera, but Caustic didn’t seem to mind her apprehension a single bit. The older Legend wouldn't be able to forget her eyes no matter the direction in which they were pointed. He watched as Wraith laid onto her back, opening her slender legs in front of the camera with a faint moan that sounded like sheer nirvana to his ears. He stroked his cock faster in response, watching the younger woman gently brush the back of her hand against her cunt to tease slowly just as she had mentioned. She seemed to shudder, a hand resting upon her soft-looking breast while the other teased and toyed at her labia before two digits slid into her already leaking hole. 

Her lips pursed into a thoughtful line before they opened again to speak. "Well. I wanted to show you  _me._ " Her words were trailed with a soft moan as she found her sweet-spot, fingers crooking to play with it repeatedly.

Alexander moaned with her as if knowing her every cue to make a sound, imagining the sheer warmth and the moment of filling someone so completely. He knew that she could provide him with this sensation once this was all over. He stroked his girth faster in anticipation for Wraith’s impending orgasm judging from how much time was left in the video, watching her brave fingers thrust in and out of herself while her clit was rubbed in fast circles with her thumb. She had been testing herself long enough during their shared conversation, but now was the time for release. _For both of them._

She orgasmed in relative silence aside from a soft gasp and a very low whimper, though Alexander could tell by the way her cunt throbbed and tightened around her fingers that she had been able to reach it. Wraith was breathing hard afterward, her chest appearing to tremble every time she inhaled for a deep breath. The skirmisher shyly pulled her fingers out before wiping them on her shaking thigh with a soft grunt, leaning forward to turn the laptop's camera off.   
  
"Thanks for tonight. Come find me when you're ready, Caustic. I am." She whispered into the laptop's microphone before the video had stopped completely. 

Alexander hit his climax shortly after hearing her speak, his hips arching up high in his hand while his cock spasmed and twitched as he came. How he came so hard from masturbating alone was beyond him, but he was grateful with how much tension they had built up together. Caustic was in ecstasy for the next few moments, his ears ringing with a symphony of sounds and vision painted with white searing heat. It was though she was right here with him, the simplest touch from the skirmisher sending him into the deepest realms of lust and release. Perhaps this is what she wanted all along: Her own submission. But in exchange, she also had Caustic wrapped around her =fingers. The trapper wouldn't be able to resist the call of the void any longer in the coming nights, and perhaps he never really wanted to in the first place.

The trapper pulled himself out of bed in silence before heading to his bathroom to shower off, covered in a layer of sweat and his furry abdomen covered with white stripes of his release. Nox grunted a little before turning on the showerhead, letting the trickling water wash away his sins before realizing he only had one more lover to seduce.

Wattson. Intelligent and sweet as can be... The only Legend he had deeper respect and tolerance for.  

_He would very much cherish the opportunity to make love to her..._


	10. Wattson- Confessions/First-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Sorry that it has been a while, I've been completely engrossed in Season 3 for Apex and a few other games lately, but I'm back and with perhaps my longest chapter yet! Wattson and Caustic~ Their relationship is very unique and special to me, so I wanted to take as long as I could to show just how interesting their dynamics are. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> -O.B

Social interaction with others had always been a bit of a puzzlement to the sociopathic trapper, often finding himself confused or baffled by social cues or the inflection of one’s voice. The true meaning of what someone had said was often completely overlooked or interpreted as some imagined purpose in Alexander’s mind... It was often the major reason why he couldn’t get along with the younger Legends such as Mirage or Lifeline outside of purposes of intimacy, finding the two incredibly hard to read no matter how lengthy or in-depth his notes were on their behaviors and general disposition. But fortunately for Alexander, he was not alone in such a peculiar predicament.

Natalie “Wattson” Paquette. She didn’t _get_ people. The static defender had even said it herself when performing a satisfying finisher on a downed enemy. It was as if a part of her didn’t quite grasp their suffering or why they were so hellbent on crawling away, after all, they did just hurt her ‘family’.  Regardless of the reason, the young woman was an incredibly good ally to have, and arguably the most tolerated person who had had the pleasure of becoming close to the trapper. Part of this affection could also be attributed to the fields in which they studied. Chemistry and electrical engineering… Quite different as far as subjects go, but their specializations with science, in general, had allowed them to come into close contact with each other.

Alexander’s laboratory on Solace was located on the lowest floor of the Apex facilities and just below the warehouses, a large and open space that would usually be reserved for the brightest and most talented minds of science. He usually had the entire lab to himself as Lifeline had her clinic upstairs, Mirage spent his time working in his mother’s workshop or his dorm, and Wattson stayed in her Father’s apartment in Solace City-- But ever since Luc’s passing, a large influx of her equipment gradually began taking up a portion of his lab. 

So. It finally seemed like Natalie was moving into the compound after all…

His curiosity was often piqued every time he walked over to collect a new reagent or to put something away, admiring the sealed cardboard boxes as if they were loot ticks to break apart for a treasure inside… It was an odd but not unwelcomed surprise. So long as Natalie left him to his own devices throughout her stay, he was sure that her company would not become an issue. 

Much to his delight; Wattson was downright pleasant once she actually moved in. The young electrical engineer greeted him cheerfully whenever he walked in no matter how strange of an hour they met each other at. It was always a sweet little 'Bonjour' or a 'Good evening, Dr. Caustic!', and it never failed to make the trapper stop and offer a greeting of his own regardless of how small or succinct. 

Moving Wattson in proved to be quite the process. Natalie's new workspace was a bit of a mess after the first few days, but it was methodically confined to her own half of the laboratory. A pleasantly controlled chaos from her constantly shifting attention span, easy to ignore and put out of his mind the longer he got into the headspace of working on his latest variation of Nox gas. 

So! Life proceeded as normal as it could for a mad scientist competing in such a violent bloodsport… And life was even _good_ for a few weeks. Alexander noticed how quickly Wattson and himself bonded, suddenly spending hours upon hours talking about nothing but their research and how important it was to them both. Of course, she didn't approve of his true intentions, but the glimmer in her vibrant lapis eyes told him that her attention was his for as long as he dared to speak. 

An _oddity_. The trapper never thought he'd have her attention for more than minutes at a time, but she seemed hyperfixated on his every move. Always hanging on his every word as if he would somehow have the secrets of the universe locked behind if she looked close enough. Caustic was far from opposed to having an audience of course, but sometimes the way she looked at his lips instead of his eyes made him feel strange. Perhaps it was something she has always done, but he really needed eye contact to properly get a grasp on human emotion. Squinted eyes meant thought or confusion, and fear was easiest and most common for him to recognize both in and out of the ring, finding it a comforting base for comparison. Eyes wide open either meant happiness or surprise, but he'd need to look at his notes to be completely sure.

This 'new' expression that Wattson had when talking to him… He had nothing to place it to or anything of similar value. It was infuriating, and he often found himself just as fixated on the young engineer as she was fixated on him. 

"Dr. Caustic…?"

She called out in sotto voce. The very sound of her presence quickly pulled him from his reminiscing, allowing him to blink away the memories and return to the present with a certain Natalie Paquette standing by his side.

She looked good for someone who so recently had experienced grief, quickly finding friendship and family inside the Apex games. Her squad meant everything to her, and she was willing to protect them not unlike how one would have protected their own flesh and blood. Alexander briefly wondered if he was seen as a new father figure out of necessity, but a part of him hoped that wasn't the case… it would certainly complicate the last entry in his case studies for the season. He'd hate to miss out on such valuable notations, but if he was being used as nothing more than a therapeutic figure for a suffering young woman-- it would be wise not to get involved any deeper than surface level. The last thing he wanted was to misuse the trust she had already put into him despite a voice in his head telling him how _easy_ it would be to manipulate her in such a state.

Alexander coughed into the sleeve of his coat before turning back to Wattson, finding the black tank top and jeans she wore to look rather cute when paired with her usual jacket. The orange and blue garment was a comfort item it seemed, as he often noticed the way Natalie rubbed at her sleeves when she started to get overly stressed. He was a stickler for lab safety despite his own negligence, but allowed Wattson to wear her jacket so long as she didn't reach across an open flame when he was heating up a new element. A quaint arrangement.

The trapper replied after catching his train of thought yet again. "Miss Paquette. Was there something I could do for you?" 

"I ah… Well… I couldn't help but notice the coffee you had before getting to work... It's cold now, but--" She rocked back and forth on her feet, hands held behind her back before she revealed the familiar mug in her hands with a cheerful smile. "Tada~ I was hoping I could convince you into taking a little break with me. Papa and I used to take a few breaks while we worked or else we'd forget to eat the entire day!" The smile she wore was infectious, weakening his steely heart for a moment. 

Caustic was a bit taken aback by her genuine sweetness and the similarities in worth ethic they both shared, quickly nodding in assent before accepting his favorite mug. It felt good in his hands, a moment of warmth for aching and frigid hands. "Thank you, Natalie. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated." A genuine smile flickered against the older Legend’s lips before he blew a gust of air across the rim of his mug, putting his strangely captivated audience out of mind for now before he swallowed.

Natalie wrinkled her button nose in his direction while she thought, allowing the tall chemist to walk her back over to the couch and coffee table that served as an impromptu laboratory breakroom. More often than not, it was mostly used as a bed when the two worked overtime, a soft place to collapse after a long day of testing and chemical experimentation. Natalie must have gotten used to his snoring to still be around during evenings where Alexander longed for a nap, something that still surprised him even now…

“Your progress on your fences seems to be picking up quite exponentially. Are you reinforcing the support beams this time or upgrading the sensors? I recommend the latter. I can still feel the static after passing between a disabled fence. I must confess to your ears alone, I frequently receive a mild shock from the static in my beard when removing my gas mask.” Caustic chuckled, running a hand back through his hair as if he was trying to comb out any static or floating strands of his feathered locks.

“Ah, merci! This is news to me and I will be sure to look into that!” She hops down into her seat, legs crossed and facing the rather calm looking Legend. ”My own equipment makes it difficult to tell if my squad is having an adverse reaction, so bringing this to my attention is a big help.” She paused a moment, trying to find her words before starting to giggle. “Dr. Caustic, can you imagine what such powerful static would do to Monsieur Elliott’s hair? Oh! It would be the end of the world for him!”

The older Legend didn’t mind laughing around Natalie with how close they had gotten as of late, providing her with a deep chuckle that bubbled up from within his chest. The mental image was _delicious_. A once perfectly gelled hairstyle turned into nothing but a curly puff ball right on top of the holo-tech’s head. He’d collapse to his knees, let out a dramatic scream that could be heard for miles, and be shot where he stood. A truly Shakespearean ending for the young Legend.

Alexander supposed that’s what he deserved for being so greedy during their first encounter. Karma or something like that. Anything to show that the trapper meant business in everything he did; not excluding pleasures of the flesh.

Wattson’s eyes immediately lit up at the laugh, joining him and briefly pressing into his shoulder in her throw of amusement. The trapper didn’t reel back in aversion from the sudden contact or complain, taking it as a simple mistake and leaving at that.

“Ah, it is so good to have someone finally understand me.” She sighed, letting her beautiful sapphire eyes close for a moment while they enjoyed their reprieve. “Everyone here treats me like a little sister or a daughter, but I am honored you see me as a fellow colleague. I know you hate people, Dr. Caustic, but I just wanted to thank you.” 

It was a small confession. Natalie wasn’t able to look at him when she said it, but the sincerity touched Alexander in a way that most things didn’t. A rarity in his eyes, and a reason why her information would be so valuable to him. If they were so deeply aware of each other’s behaviors and tendencies in the lab, would they have a stronger experience in bed? Only their future choices would tell before such a question would be answered. 

He paused to clear his throat, using the arm that wasn’t lightly leaned against by the much younger woman. “May I ask a question, Miss Paquette?”

She sat up immediately and straightened herself out in her seat, turning to nod and smile in his direction. “Go ahead! I really like talking to you, Doctor~”

The trapper hummed fondly before letting the question that had been recently brought to consciousness escape his lips. “Do you have any friends outside of the Apex? It does not matter to me how long ago it was.” 

Natalie paused for a moment, looking rather sheepish before answering his question. A sigh preceded what she said in exchange, making Caustic a bit uneasy about how things have turned during their break… “A...A few, but they were mostly people older than me. Professors, teachers, the only ones that admired and appreciated what I wanted to learn and create with my papa. The others thought I was too _strange_ I guess… Not many girls are so fascinated by electrical engineering, and especially not in elementary school.” She fiddled with her hands briefly before trying to make light of her situation. “But here I have all of you! My family, the assistants that roam around, even a few fans!” 

Her smile was infectious yet again, causing the trapper to finish up his coffee to hide the smile that grew before he set the mug back on the table. “I am pleased to hear you have fit in with the others despite your _obvious_ higher caliber of intelligence.” That statement, in particular, soured her expression a touch, but Alexander wanted her to recognize her value for what it clearly was in comparison. “Surely someone like you has a partner to rely on… _Am I mistaken?”_ His voice dipped to a tone he used to entice or appeal to the senses, looking to Natalie and watching her cheeks burn and bloom as if they were Rosa Floribunda.

“Dr. Caustic, that’s--” She shook her head adamantly, puffing out her cheeks in frustration and closing her eyes while trying to compose herself. “No. I don’t have a girlfriend, boyfriend, or anyone like that really... I don’t know if it’s even a possibility with how invested I am with my work or participation in the games. I get so caught up and focused, sometimes I forget how to take care of myself let alone another person…” She paused for a sad sounding sigh, shifting in discomfort where she sat. ”I don’t wish to hurt anyone’s feelings or cause someone to feel ignored. Even if it’s only an accident.”

It was clear to Nox that this confession was taking a toll on his young companion, an obvious signal to back away and change the subject… But what was the point in understanding humanity if you weren’t allowed to push a few limits? That alone was all the justification Alexander needed to turn up the heat.

“Have you considered dating another Legend? Or having a fling with a fan perhaps? I’m sure getting Witt, Silva, or even Crypto to like you would be easy enough… Perhaps even Wraith? She seems to enjoy your presence.” He mused, digging his claws into her privacy with the hopes of something good would come from it.

Her cheeks were red as can be now, illuminating her beautiful scar as if lightning had struck her right where she sat. Natalie looked more embarrassed than frustrated now, head tilted down at the floor and staring at her hands in her lap.

“Dr. Caustic… I _really_ don’t want to talk about this anymore.” She murmured, getting up off the couch and roaming around while decidedly not making contact with Alexander’s inquisitive eyes. This was a new development, one that made Caustic think she had a crush on one of the people he had mentioned in order to provoke her. Regardless of how he was perceived by the others, Alexander had good respect for Natalie’s privacy when he was asked to stop. So he left it at that, ending their break before wandering back to his work bench. He needed to organize his thoughts anyways.

* * *

 

It was early the next morning before Caustic heard from Wattson again. A great pause had occurred in their usual talks after the rather tense conversation in the lab. She must have taken great offense to the prospect of dating another Legend or fan, something he had not anticipated to happen.  

On any other occasion, it was actually quite common for the two of them to just text each other the entire rest of the day, even if it was mostly Natalie just sending him science related puns or pictures of cats. It was appreciated more often than not and frequently made the evening pass by a lot quicker.

That’s why it was quite surprising for the chemist to see a series of actual texts sent to his communicator. 

 

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT ] Dr. Caustic!

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT ] Dr. Caustic, I apologize for panicking yesterday, so please don’t think too poorly of me. I wasn’t expecting such a conversation like that but I promise everything is fine now!

 

Alexander sighed softly as his exhausted eyes read the two texts, lazily sending a reply before getting dressed for the day ahead.

 

[C0RR0D3NT > ElectricLove] No need to apologize. I overstepped my bounds. I understand that other people and relationships are a sensitive subject to talk about. For both of us, in fact. Shall I expect you in the lab after training? Are you sure you’re doing okay?

 

She sends a picture in reply after Caustic finished changing: a fuzzy looking cat who had been afflicted with quite the static charge to its fur. It reads ‘absolutely pawsitive’ at the bottom in white text, making the old trapper groan and laugh at the same time. _How could anyone resist someone as cute as her?_ He only hoped at least some interest would be shown his way, as the last person he needs to be jealous of is Mirage if that’s who her attentions were directed toward. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re doing alright? I hope what I was asking did not put a wall between our conversations. Scientific or otherwise...” Alexander asked with an air of apprehension, having a seat on the breakroom couch with a soft groan. Natalie joined him as usual, sipping at an herbal tea and enjoying the comfort that came from sitting and resting her bones from standing up for so long, deeply engrossed in her work.  

“I am! You don’t need to keep asking, I already told you I was positive~” She giggled, though there was a noticeable flush on her cheeks from something she had to still be thinking about.

“Well, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother-- Would you mind if I continued to ask questions along the same vein?” He paused to take a sip of his own beverage of choice, minding Natalie’s facial expressions and trying to decide if this was a conversation she felt comfortable with continuing. It proved for Alexander to tell what she was feeling right now, but he noticed that she seemed keen on keeping her spot close to his own body. Surely she felt comfortable enough to touch him, so perhaps they could have similar conversations?

“Ah, I don’t think I will mind… I have an idea of what to expect from you now, Dr. Caustic.” She hummed, setting down her mug and pressing the tips of her fingers together with a pleased sigh of content.  
  
It was rather cute, warming up the trapper’s insides more than the coffee could ever manage.

  
“So. If you don’t currently have a partner now… Have you had one in the past?” Alexander asked with genuine curiosity, cocking an eyebrow as he pressed his back against the plush siding of the couch. 

Natalie breathed out her nose with a bit more force than usual, evidently not as prepared as she said she was. “Yes, but… They were mostly childish, one could ‘barely’ call them a relationship let alone a close friendship. Papa was very protective of me, as you know of course... Romantic gestures never exceeded hand holding.”

“So you’ve never been kissed.” He spoke bluntly, finding it a bit of a surprise but equally amusing as Natalie gasped yet again. _Oh, it was so fun getting on her nerves_ …

“N...No. I haven’t.” She sighed, twiddling her thumbs and trying to curl up small in embarrassment on the couch. Her legs were tucked in tight, arms hugging around them as she rested her chin on her knees while staring at the far wall. “I’m… Saving it for someone who means a lot to me, someone who understands me better than anyone else could…”

A pang of dread quickly spread through Caustic’s veins at her words, a spill of black ink tainting the scribbled entry of her case study… No. She wasn’t going to be a part of this lustful tryst. Natalie Paquette deserved someone closer to her own age, someone who would respect her intelligence and care for her in times of mourning. 

_What was he thinking…?_

It was a shame to have something so incomplete, but surely there was a justification… He’d just need to manipulate a few datasets here and there before--

“May I ask you a personal question too, Dr. Caustic...?” She asked, pressing her forehead in her hands before looking at the old chemist straight on with those big blue eyes washing against pale green.

“Yes, go ahead. It is only fair since I have pestered you so much…” Nox quickly replied, setting down his coffee mug before clearing his throat. He was preparing himself for an insult, or some line of questioning as to why he was being so unprofessional… But what reality showed him was far from the expected outcome.

“What… What do you look for in a woman?” She asked, voice small and nervous as she formed the words for his ears alone.

The trapper was starting to understand why Natalie seemed so uncomfortable answering his questions, swallowing thickly before asking for clarification. “A… A ‘woman’ meaning partner or colleague?” Natalie quietly unfurled herself from the way she sat on the couch as he spoke, trying to look focused on the task at hand when she confronted someone like Caustic. 

"Partner."

The ‘eye of the storm’ was an appropriate title for her in more ways than just in the midst of combat. Alexander had found a quiet peace inside her eyes as he replied to her returned question. “I don’t have a true romantic inclination towards anyone, regardless of who they are... But if I was compelled to find a lifetime spouse, they would be treated more like a lifetime subject or a lab assistant in all reality. I would look for someone who understands the importance of my research, but also an individual who I find easy to speak with and understand. And… Someone who enjoys my company as well I suppose. Quiet nights in by the holo-tv, fancy dinners in Solace...” He hummed, finishing off his coffee with a final sip and leaning back against his chair. “It wouldn’t have to exclusively be a woman either. I have no qualms in taking a male partner or someone who is neither or both.”

Natalie hummed softly to herself after he spoke, perhaps trying to take everything he said and to make sense of it all… “And sex?” She asked, blunt, and probably not realizing how sensitive of a question that it was.

Caustic inhaled slowly, feeling his furry cheeks burn with what he was going to tell the young woman about his sex life. “Yes. While not a requirement for a compatible arrangement, it would be preferred to a high degree. My partner would have to understand that I am not sexually monogamous, and would likely seek out other companionships amongst their own.” A pause to cough, more out of embarrassment than necessity. ”I would also encourage my partner to do the same so long as we understand the risks and are honest with each other. My medical records currently on file for any likely candidates to pursue at their leisure.”

Wattson was flushed to the tips of her ears, breathing noticeably harder than usual before getting up out of her spot on the couch and pacing the laboratory. “Are...Are these files…” She stopped pacing, standing tall and roaming by the doors that led out of the lab. ”Does Dr. Che have them, mon ami?”

A curious eyebrow cocked as the trapper watched her move about the room before pausing by the exit, baffled by how their conversation took such a turn. “Yes? Are you trying to set me up with someone, Natalie…?”

“Hm? No, I was just wondering if you were being serious about all that you say...ah..” She paused in her sentence, needing to look down at the floor before clearing her throat again. “Dr. Caustic. I hope we can continue working together effectively knowing all of this, and… I hope you can find that special someone who can make you feel happy like that. I hope that someone is… Ah, non, I will see you tomorrow, Doctor.” Wattson fluffed out her bobbed hair in embarrassment, holding her burning cheeks with her gloved hands before pushing the door open and excusing herself for the rest of the evening. 

It was an abrupt exit, one that deeply confused Alexander as she practically jogged down the hall and back to her dorm room judging by the sound of her light footfalls against the ceramic tile.

What could she have meant by that? ‘ _I hope that someone…’_ She had cut herself off for whatever reason, but the sentence alone was enough to confuse the poor trapper in needing to take the rest of the evening off as well.

He had a lot to think about what had just transpired between the two of them…

 

* * *

 

It took a good while for Caustic to work up the courage to talk to Natalie again, mulling over her words in deep frustration as he lay uncomfortably in bed. _Sleepless_. The chemist felt as if he were missing something integral to her story. He had all the pieces fit to a jigsaw puzzle together, but wasn’t able to see what picture it contained until he placed the last missing piece in where it belonged… And _Natalie_ had the last piece locked away. 

Always a conundrum she was...

 

[C0RR0D3NT > ElectricLove] We left on an odd note again. I should like to understand why we seem to keep running in circles when our conversations turn away from science, but if you wish to keep me at a distance-- please say so before I continue making a fool of myself. This is insulting, Natalie… 

 

It felt like hours before her next reply, but in reality, it wasn’t more than a handful of minutes… Though mere minutes were all it took for Alexander’s hands to start shaking anxiously for what she was going to reply with

 

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT] You know that is far from my intention, Dr. Caustic. 

 

[C0RR0D3NT > ElectricLove] I don’t know what your intention is to begin with, Miss Paquette. Did Mirage put you up to this? Is this some kind of sick joke?

 

Alexander hated himself for letting his insecurity get to him, but if anyone was able to put this nonsense to rest… It was the static defender herself. He needed to hear the truth, no matter how blunt or cruel it was. 

 

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT] You’re mad at me. Hurting people is a necessary evil, but you know I would never hurt you outside of the ring.

 

[C0RR0D3NT > ElectricLove] I’m not mad; I just want to know the truth. It bothers me how unsettled we both have been as of late. Yes, I have tried to make a few flirtatious gestures in the past few days to get closer to you, but I assure you they were lighthearted at best...

 

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT] Caustic…

 

Here it is. The crushing reality and a permanent blank in his case study, but he understood completely if Natalie didn’t want anything more to do with him. After all, the age gap was quite staggering, and not to mention--

 

[ElectricLove > C0RR0D3NT] I respect you very deeply despite our differences, Dr. Caustic. Perhaps one might even call it ‘love’... 

 

This…

_This is not where he expected this conversation to go._

Alexander shut his communicator off in a panic and shoved it deep into his pocket, leaving his dormitory with a startled expression and a desire to get some fresh air… Something to soothe the nerves after this startling confession. The rooftop of the facility seemed to be the best bet for his purposes, quickly finding that his feet were already making their way to the maintenance staircase before he realized just where he was going.

The rooftop… This was also Wattson’s little hideout for when she was feeling stressed or overwhelmed by her work. _Oh Gods… What if she was here too…?_

His worst fears were immediately confirmed as he saw the young engineer standing alone in her pajamas, leaning over the balcony with her phone casting a halo of digital light against her blonde hair. A coward would have turned tail at the sight of her, a brave man would have approached. 

Caustic was at a standstill. 

He edged the line between fight and flight… Nox was seriously contemplating going back downstairs as quickly as he could, but Natalie turned to catch him before he could even try--

And she was  _radiant_. _Even with tears in her eyes._

“D...Doctor.” She glanced at the floor, putting her communicator back inside her pajama pants pocket. “I’m sorry, I stepped out of line in our conversation again... I was just so scared of telling you how I really felt. A part of me wasn’t even sure how you would react if I told you, perhaps with violence or disdain. I would not blame you… To have a silly crush on a fellow colleague  _and_ competitor? Well, of course, you would think less of me for something as foolish as th--” 

Alexander stopped her rapid flow of thoughts with a simple touch to her cheek as he stepped forward to comfort her, his cold hand was sure to feel soothing against the hot and tear stricken skin. 

He could have easily been tricked into thinking that it had been raining with how much Natalie appeared to cry, completely paralyzed to the bone in fear of rejection or scorn from the older man… Caustic of course had no such reaction much to her surprise, brushing her wheat-colored bangs away from her eyes with a deep sigh. “I do not think less of you in the slightest, my lightning bug… Crushes at your age are understandable, the people you grow closest to are bound to entice some romantic or sexual interest.”

She huffed softly in amusement before grabbing onto Caustic’s hand. She held it close to her cheek before kissing the palm with a reverence that made the much older Legend shudder with the intensity of it. Wattson was an electric fire in his mind, burning and unquenchable. He would much like to see how it would consume him, _should she permit his longing…_

“Natalie…” He murmured low to gain her attention, using his thumb to trace her plush bottom lip as a warning that things were going to shift should she not be careful about what she was getting into. Far from a trap, but there were plenty of things to address before it all could begin. “There is-- a power imbalance between us, because of our age. I do not want to take advantage of your crush if you would like to become intimate...” 

The young electrician frowned and crossed her arms over the nightshirt she was wearing, head tilting to the side and swaying her bobbed blonde locks. The trapper moved his thumb away, simply resting the side of his hand on her cheek instead before she spoke up again. “You messed around with Octane, didn’t you? He’s only two years older than I am, so I really don’t see a problem here since this is a one-time thing… Unless you have an issue with me specifically? Besides, I think I’m the one who controls the power here judging from the last game~” She winked suggestively, clearly not as innocent as she had been leading him on to believe. 

Her sudden bluntness came as a deep shock to him, a painful sounding cough erupting from his chest and forcing Alexander away to recover for a second. “How did you--? No, of course not… But _please_ explain how you came to that conclusion?” The poor scientist looked sheepish now, causing the static defender to wipe away her tears in favor of a laugh.

“Mr. Silva is not exactly the man to ‘not kiss and tell’...~ Might have been an eye in the sky too~” She winked, coming close again and tentatively placing her hands on the flat of his chest. His torso rose and fell beneath her touch, an embarrassed Caustic hardly left with the energy to look up at her again.

“Well. I suppose there’s no sense in ignoring that…” The trapper sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before forcing himself to look at the young Legend completely this time. Her anxieties and fears faded into a smile with how things had turned out, but she still looked… Expectant for something. _Something that Alexander was now very keen on providing for her._

 The chemist took a step forward to close the physical distance between their bodies, feeling Wattson’s arms carefully resting against his own for support before she looked up with a nervous breath of air. 

“I suppose the most natural thing to do now would be to kiss…” She murmured, her eyelashes casting delicate shadows on her cheeks from the moonlight. “If that’s okay with you, Dr. Caustic?” Natalie smiled with a shyness only Alexander could see, stepped up on tip-toe for a moment to face him properly.

“ _I suppose your theory is correct.”_ Caustic replied with a nod, tilting his head downward to close the gap that had long stood between them both. In doing so, many barriers were quickly shattered into smithereens. Restraint, composure, the clinical attitude the two both held in respect for each other and their work... It almost felt like they were tearing each other apart in order to get closer… Wattson’s lips were soft and inexperienced against his own, and Alexander briefly wondered if this was her first kiss before she suddenly pulled back with a deep exhale.

The static defender moved close, embracing the trapper and brushing her cheek up against his chest like how a cat would mark her territory… He almost laughed at the strangeness of it all, reaching for her shoulders and stroking her hair with a tender sigh. Natalie looked considerably more relaxed now that her little crush was confessed and out in the open.

“That… I was practicing for this exact moment for so long.” She huffed, looking up from her place against the trapper with wide eyes and flushed cheeks from the cold. “If you will permit me, Dr. Caustic… I’d like to take this inside. Your room perhaps?”

Alexander hummed low in his chest as she made the suggestion, cupping the side of her cheek before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose with a playful smirk. “It would be my pleasure, dearest Wattson.”

 

* * *

 

The younger Legend’s demeanor changed almost instantaneously as she sat on Alexander’s bed, gazing pointedly at the carpet and running her bare feet back and forth against the soft surface below. It didn’t take a genius at body language for someone to understand that she was feeling rather uncomfortable, but Caustic decided that it was best to ask on behalf of soothing both parties of this encounter. 

“Are you alright, Miss Paquette? You look fearful.” He inquired with a low whisper, removing his jacket and shutting the bedroom door behind him as he approached. She hardly looked up to meet his gaze even as he sat on the bed next to her, crossing her arms tightly over her chest before answering. 

“I’m just nervous, Doctor. That was my first kiss, and now I will be having intercourse for the first time. It’s very new to me… I’m not too scared, but--” She murmured, eventually finding the courage to look up and meet the green eyes of the trapper. 

A soft sigh of knowing escaped Alexander’s lips, but he made sure it was seen as a comforting sound instead of disappointed one by pressing his forehead against hers quite tenderly. “I understand, Natalie. You don’t have to do this at all if it’s not the right time, even if we do go through with everything, you can always stop it at any time.” He promised, reaching for her hands and kissing them like a gentleman would. Natalie giggled softly and let her shoulders relax from the tension, though her hands still shook anxiously inside Caustic’s much larger ones. 

“Okay… Thank you, Dr. Caustic. That helps somewhat.” Natalie paused to sigh, letting go of Caustic’s hands and pulling away from his forehead for a moment. ”I want it to be you… I always have, but I didn’t know what you would think.” She murmured, quietly getting up from her seat on the bed and going over to turn off the lights. “I...I hope this is alright, I’m a little nervous, monsieur.” 

  
The trapper hummed in assent and turned on the table lamp on his nightstand, casting a shadow of his form against the back wall as he laid on the bed in wait for Natalie to join him. His vibrant sweater was carefully pulled off and tossed to the side, watching as Wattson’s much smaller form come into view from where she stood. She looked nervous despite his reassurances, but carefully crawled onto Alexander’s laying body like a pensive animal. 

“You can rest your weight against me, it’s alright. It takes a lot to hurt.” He assured, quietly reaching up to stroke the younger woman’s tense back and to tease at the hem of her shirt. Natalie seemed to shudder at the strange, new touch, but hardly appeared to refuse his advances with how her back arched high like a cat’s. A wordless gesture to accept the light petting. 

Her lithe and narrow shoulders started to roll in their joints as her back was caressed, the sensations helping to ground her in the present as she laid completely on top of the trapper. They rested like that for a while, breathing in sync and getting accustomed to the way each other's body felt. Natalie seemed privately amazed by the amount of body hair Alexander had, combing her fingers through it and curiously pulling at a nipple. Caustic grunted in approval, his breathing getting a bit more labored before he reached to cup her scarred cheek.

“It feels good _, huh…?_ I’m going to take my shirt off too, is that how it works? You are without yours, Dr. Caustic, so it must be okay.” The static defender seemed anxious. but eager to please all things considered. With a poised movement, she began shifting upright and straddling Caustic to get ready to remove her top--

She hardly needed to wait long for his permission, quickly finding that the shirt she wore was already moving up and off of her body as if she had willed it to herself through magic. The shirt was removed and promptly tossed to the floor, leaving Natalie completely bare from the waist up with him. Caustic chuckled to himself as she now shuddered in the cold, pressing his large hands flat against her abdomen and moving upwards to lightly cup her breasts.

Natalie flushed deep and looked away for a moment as her chest was touched, a shy little squeak escaping her lips with how warm and all-encompassing his scarred hands felt against her nubile flesh… Alexander could see how hard it was getting for her to keep her calm but lively composure in his presence, quietly rubbing her nipples with the pad of his thumb and feeling her grind back against his hips by sheer coincidence.

“Have you not done this for yourself, my dear…?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as Wattson pressed her legs together out of embarrassment and squeezed against his thighs inadvertently.  
  
“Rarely. I do it alone, _oui_ … Sometimes I would have the whole house to myself to explore and do things I thought were _dirty_ at one point. It has been said that your voice, in particular, was quite arousing… So I’d watch the Apex for inspiration, but I’ve--” A pause, her long eyelashes suddenly fluttered like butterfly wings over a pool of blue water, casting shadows on snowy skin thanks to the faint glow of lamplight. “I’ve never understood the purpose of it… I haven’t found anything in particular that has been rousing more than that, nor have I been able to get anywhere no matter what kind of stimulation. Fingers, vibrators, nothing by myself…” She sighed, feeling a blush creep at her cheeks once the older Legend leaned up to kiss the top of her bare breasts so reverently to assure her that he was still listening. “Am… Am I broken, Dr. Caustic?” 

Alexander immediately looked up with a stunned expression, continuing to rub his hands up and down her torso as a soothing gesture as his head shook from left to right. “No, you’re not broken in the slightest, Natalie… Sometimes people aren’t really aroused by anything, but that doesn’t mean they’re broken or that there’s something wrong.” He sighed, carefully taking a hold of her waist and effortlessly changing their positions. Now Wattson was on the bottom laid against the bed, Caustic moving from her side and back near the front of her legs. “We shall _experiment,_ if you will. Find out what makes you feel the best and keep with it. But if you can’t cum, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to make you feel good during your first.”

Wattson’s petite toes curled against the blankets as he finished speaking. Hearing his voice in person seemed to have an effect on her that she didn’t quite understand at first. It was a  pleasant sound of course, one that could easily put her to sleep if he wanted… Natalie wanted to hear more, quietly struggling out of her pajama bottoms with the hopes that she had guessed what Alexander was going to ask next of her. 

“ _My, my…_ It seems you already have an idea of what’s to come~” The chuckle that bubbled up in Caustic’s chest was impossible to ignore, quietly pulling the young woman’s legs apart and admiring how shapely her thighs were once she was out of her gear. The equipment she wore was form-fitting to say the least, but it was always a pleasant surprise to see just how plush and squeezable they were in his hands.

  
Natalie, on the other hand, cried out weakly in surprise and covered her face as soon as she saw how Nox moved to attend to her. He laid on his stomach like a satisfied snake, hooking her open thighs with his powerful arms while his lips rested on her pubic mound. Her pretty cunt laid just behind the light silken panties she wore to bed, but Caustic could see everything thanks to her sheer arousal. His beard brushed and tickled against the side of her crotch as he moved, adding to this strange new sensitivity she was feeling inside her core. 

The trapper himself hummed lowly to himself with her responses, pressing a few light kisses against her inner thigh before blowing a cool stream of air against the crotch of her panties. It would be a faint and strange kind of sensation, but one that she would be easily able to warm up to before they graduated toward more blatantly pleasurable things. “Let me know if I’m overstimulating you, Natalie. I will stop as soon as you give me the word.” He murmured, looking up for her sign of consent before continuing.

Nox carefully pressed his lips more towards her clit, eliciting a small moan of approval from the younger Legend and the sensation of her thighs attempting to close on his head. However; Caustic knew better from the start and continued to keep them wide open by using the broadness of his shoulders and the angle at which he held her thighs open in combination. 

The defensive Legend seemed to be taking it quite well. Perhaps she just didn’t try easing herself into the act of masturbation when she was all alone, but then again, only Wattson was the expert of her own body. If she really couldn’t cum, then Caustic promised himself not to be disappointed because of it. And yet... the added factor of himself into this equation made things all the more intriguing. Perhaps a partner was required for her orgasm? 

Delicate and tender hands carefully reached down for his head as his lips lingered, preening and petting his hair while trying to get his mouth and tongue closer to where she wanted them the most. Alexander could only chuckle as Natalie guided his motions, mouthing softly against the damp crotch of her panties before mercifully dragging them down and off her ankles with his teeth. Wattson flushed deeply at the very seductive motion and tried to close her legs again, though she was easily coaxed back into spreading eagle once she felt a strong pair of hands on her legs. A gentle massage of her legs seemed to do the trick... 

Powerful and controlled motions from his hands began working up from her dainty feet and to the top of her calves, eight digits of flesh and two prosthetics spreading an addicting warmth through her body that finally settled at her core. The static defender couldn’t help the soft moans and breathy sighs that escaped her lips, but Alexander was only further motivated by her deliciously tempting sounds. He wanted to show her the true meaning of sex and how something so apparently trivial could become more pleasurable than she could possibly fathom. 

He glanced up from his work for a moment, peeking from his place between her legs to lock his eyes on vivid blue ones. Her lips pursed open in apprehension, shaking with how new the stimulation was for her.  “D-Dr. Caustic…” A tiny whimper of her name for him burned at the tips of his ears, now greedily pressing his lips against her wet folds in approval only to be answered by a cry of surprise escaping the younger Legend. She was breathing very hard, her perky chest rising and falling with every struggle for air she took. It was certainly something familiar yet strange to her mind, but Alexander knew that she was taking it all in stride and learning quite a lot about how her body reacted when under the attention of another partner. Alexander briefly wondered if she would ask him over for a similar purpose in the future…A successful experiment indeed, but not a new development from his partners.

A strong hand from around her thigh carefully slipped away for a moment and rested on her lower abdomen, caressing and brushing upward in a comforting circle before it dipped down with the intent to finger her needy and virgin hole. He used his prosthetic fingers to do the deed, flipping a hidden switch with his thumb that allowed the digits to vibrate lightly as they traced the inner walls of her cunt. A custom addition _just for his partners_.

Natalie gasped out in ecstasy at the new sensation that came with the vibrations, her gentle hands quickly tangled in ebony locks and starting to pull with more of a demand rather than a request for him to keep going. Fortunately for her, it didn't look like it had any intention of stopping before she would be able to cum for the first time. He _knew_ that she could. Caustic doubts that she had ever felt this good alone, knowing that there was something very new was surging through Natalie's veins in this very moment... He had no greater desire at present than to get it out, to let her _feel everything_. 

He was going to prepare her properly now. She had asked to be deflowered, and he would make sure to deliver on every account to the best of his ability. The soft plated exterior of his prosthetic covered itself in her slick before gently pushing inside her body. Alexander couldn't tell what she felt like on the inside from teasing her this way, but she seemed to greatly enjoy the sensation of vibrations inside and against her walls.

“Are you doing alright? Is that too tight, my dear?” He asked her, looking up to her for a moment before recalling the bottle of lubricant and condoms in his nightstand. Of course he would use both when the time came, but for now, his attention on her pleasure and comfort alone was his primary focus. 

Wattson sighed deeply with a sultry look in her eyes as he spoke in that husky tone she loved so much, her cunt contracting slightly against the digit and moving her hips nearer. “O..Oui… It’s perfect, but … _Is it alright to ask for more?_ ”

 _Oh… How could a woman be so perfect?_ Caustic’s head spun with delight at her response before speaking up again in response. “Encouraged really. It tells me my advances are desired.” Alexander purred with a low and rumbling chuckle, adding another finger inside much to her delight. Natalie squirmed and wiggled towards the intrusion, blushing under the faint light of the lamp before focusing on the sensation of being penetrated by his thick fingers. Caustic knew it felt nice, but certainly, she couldn’t get off just like this…

Alexander added a third, real, finger soon after the second, stretching and curling his digits inside Wattson’s cunt before moving his eager mouth back again to her wet heat. He could only tell with one finger, but she felt warm and luxurious inside. Her velvety walls were wet with arousal and a heat that would drive anyone wild to bear witness to alone. Caustic’s wide tongue darted eagerly out from past his lips as she moved back and forth to grind up against his mouth, listening to her pant in ecstasy while he began licking up her juices. Once he was satisfied with his drawn-out assessment, he began circling his tongue around her clit like how a shark would trap his prey. Natalie seemed to glean the most gratification from that spot, quiet in her bliss but clearly enjoying the attention.

Her hips twitched sharply with every movement of his mouth, her hands beginning to tighten once again into his hair while her hips made involuntary motions as the physical contractions of her cunt started to catch up to her. _She was close. That much was for certain._ The very thought alone that _he_ was the first to get Natalie to cum drove his hips into the bed, rutting like an animal into the sheets as his stomach burned with determination to get her to the edge.

It didn’t take very much more after that. With a soft and well-placed suckling of her wonderfully swollen clit, Wattson hit her climax almost instantaneously. Her dexterous hands let go of his hair before clinging to the soft fabrics of his bedsheets as she came, hooking her legs around Alexander’s back in an attempt to get him to keep going…

He obeyed, naturally, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out while his mouth worked magic on her sex. Her legs still hadn’t ceased to tremble, convulsing and hitting the older man’s back by accident from just how powerful the waves of arousal really were… She had orgasmed. The first of many in her life he would hope.

Nox pulled away with a soft growl much to Natalie’s displeasure, watching her writhe on the bed for more that she just simply couldn’t get to without using her words. She opened her mouth apparently to ask something, but it was swiftly overtaken by the needy whimper she made. Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle at her helpless state. _No matter_ , he would supplement whatever she had to say with a question of his own. The grand finale, what they both came here to do.

“That felt good, didn’t it? _Such a good girl for me, Natalie…_ There are condoms and lubricant in the nightstand, my dear. Are you still ready to go through with this?” He asked in a low murmur, watching in approval as Wattson turned on her side to pull both items from the drawer before frantically chucking them at his silhouette. They landed near his lap and Alexander was briefly compelled to compliment her aim… Countless times of throwing grenades would give anyone a good arm he supposed.

Her answer came not long after he fished a condom from the box, holding it still while their eyes met through the dusky glow of the room. She swallowed hard enough to where he could see her throat strain under the light, nodding her head frantically with her lips pursed. “Oui… I’m ready, _Dr. Caustic_.” 

The noisy wrapping of the condom was quickly shorn away. The vibrant package crinkled between Alexander’s fingers as he pulled the piece of latex out, quickly discarding it among the rest of his clothes. Natalie seemed to squirm a little where she laid but kept her legs spread in place to where Caustic could slip between them with ease.

His pants and boxers quickly joined the mess of clothing scattered on the floor, making a satisfying thump as Alexander finally bared himself to the woman he was going to bed tonight. She looked up at his frame through her darkness adjusted eyes with a shy whimper, moving her hands to cover her face in embarrassment with just how _thick_ Caustic was beneath the trousers he wore. 

He seemed to chuckle at her reaction, quietly rolling the condom over his shaft before popping open the bottle of lubricant. She seemed to flinch at the sound, but wiggled her hips near Alexander's own once she realized what was coming. Nox drizzled a good amount in his hand with a pleased sigh, warming it up a moment before giving his cock a few good tugs to apply the slippery substance. 

It felt _good_ to touch himself in front of her _…_ Caustic could potentially cum just like this, watching Natalie moving and writhing on her sheets with such a delicious need. She was _wanting_ for _him_ , a silent plea for his touch and endless attention. She would receive it all in due time. 

“This will be your first time experiencing a man’s cock like this… Perhaps I’ll let you explore it properly another time if you would like.” Nox hummed in delight with her current state of being, rubbing the swollen head of his cock against her clit before guiding it back to her ready hole. Natalie’s inner lips opened up perfectly for him thanks to her previous stretching and her first climax, her tight cervix twitching in anticipation.  
  
“Are you ready my dear?” He asked, continuing to rub his member up and down her slit in wait for her answer. She trembled in anticipation against the heavenly white sheets, nodding eagerly with a blissful cry of ‘yes’. 

Alexander carefully pushed the head of his cock inside with her consent, feeling the warmth almost immediately even through the condom. It was _delicious_ and something he could very well become addicted to given enough time to embrace it--something he would have to notate during future experiments. Oh, and he would hope that there were plenty more to come... Wattson appeared to share the same sentiment despite not explicitly saying so, gasping at how easy it was to take him thanks to the insistent stretching he had used to prepare her.

There was no blood of course, not even a sound of pain from young Natalie as her body reflexively accommodated for his cock. The discomfort was there and displayed in the way her shoulders dug into the back of the mattress, but Caustic held very still and gave her plenty of time to adjust to the new sensation. She took very well to taking him after a moment of waiting, her legs shakily raising to hook around his waist in response. 

“I… I saw this in a video when I was ah…. Self-experimenting..” She confessed, breathy and distant in the way she spoke. “Does it feel okay?” Wattson’s tiny pink tongue glossed over her lips in anticipation for his answer, squeezing tightly around his cock as it settled all the way inside her dripping cunt.

Alexander breathed out a chuckle before sliding out and back in rather slowly, lowering his torso back over Wattson and brushing a kiss against her forehead. “Why don’t you tell me what you think, my dear? This is all about you and your experience and I desire to see your every reaction.” He replied in a husky purr, making Natalie shudder and cry out with how intimate his voice sounded near her ear combined with the first thrust he made.

“It’s… It’s so _deep_ , _Doctor…_ ” She choked out, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her fingertips into his freckled shoulders. Alexander practically purred at the vulgar way she spoke back to him, nuzzing his lips against the curve of her neck to kiss and play with the tender flesh while he moved. A positive response judging from the way her body continued to shudder and twitch.

The grip Natalie had around his torso with her legs tightened the more he moved, holding him in place with every gentle thrust of his hips. It was hardly rough or intense as what she had been exposed to, but there was little she could say that compared to this level of intimacy. Never had she seen Caustic behave so gentle before… And it was all for _her._

Judging from his observations, Alexander noted that his partner seemed to be quite receptive to the deep but light movements. Her body was starting to constrict yet again in preparation for what appeared to be another orgasm. _Two in a row_. It was safe to say that he was very much pleased with this outcome. 

Alexander could feel it the deeper he went, beginning to feel a similar knot starting to grow in his abdomen… It tugged and tore at his psyche, dividing his own personal satisfaction and the electrical engineer’s in two. He would have to arrange a compromise the only way that he knew how.

He began speeding up without a word, catching the young woman by surprise judging by a noisy cry she made. Her wondrous blue eyes were suddenly shut tight, mouth still open and plump lips ripe for the taking like the fruit of Eden… In exchange for the increase in roughness, Alexander moved his hips on every draw back like a sensual wave. With every movement outward, he used his pubic bone to rub and stimulate Natalie’s clitoris, making her cry out and grab even tighter onto his shoulders.

She was gasping and speaking now, something very French and completely incomprehensible to Alexander. Her words only drove him to move faster; both out of necessity and a desire to please and exceed her every expectation. Nox wanted her coming back for more, her innocence turning into curiosity and eventually maturity… This deflowering, no matter what Natalie saw it as-- this was a rite of passage in the end. A young woman coming to terms with her sexuality and understanding how the bliss one’s body could feel. It was an honor he would look back on for a while now.

It took about twenty more minutes before Wattson reached her breaking point again, taking his thrusts like the hungry creature she had become before crashing her lips against Caustic’s as she came. It was a feverish kiss, lacking in grace and composure but the trapper returned it in stride. Their needy tongues mingled together, sucking and swirling inside the caverns of each other’s mouths. Alexander took control of the kiss for now, needing that last moment of dominance to relish in before climaxing quite hard while buried deep inside Wattson’s body. The condom filled up pretty quick, a sticky heat near his groin as Nox pulled out and collapsed to the side. 

A moment to breathe. In… _and out. They had done it._

The latex was carefully removed and tossed into the bedside trash can, leaving his member only slightly wet from his spent release. His head swam with the afterglow, pulsating through his veins and rewarding him with a flood of chemicals in his neurons. Science still played a large role in the bedroom no matter how hard one tried to distance themselves from it.

Wattson was still breathing rather heavily in her desperation, splayed like a starfish for a moment before her trembling legs started to close as soon as the aftermath was through. She grappled around for a blanket with a yawn, covering her form in embarrassment before turning towards Caustic with a confession to make. “I… I don’t think I can walk back to my dorm.” She murmured, hardly able to meet his eyes again and completely unable to walk much anywhere even if she wanted to.

Caustic huffed to himself in amusement with her confession, scratching at his beard before silently pulling Natalie’s exhausted body close so he could embrace her through the night. “I don’t think I’d let you leave after all of that, my dear.” He sighed close by her ear, watching her shudder in delight before pulling a bit of her blanket off for Nox to share.

“Good. I didn’t want to leave anyway… Bonne Nuit, Docteur. And thank you for all that you have done tonight.” She murmured, kissing the older Legend’s forehead so innocently before getting situated once and for all. 

 _She’s touch starved like me…_ Alexander noted upon seeing how easily she cuddled into his arms, tucking her blonde head under his bearded chin and using his chest as a pillow as if it were second nature to do so. This was a tender moment for them both; breath slowing into a steady rate and hearts doing likewise as the magic of the events prior wore off. The static defender was rendered asleep in a matter of minutes, a soft snore from their awkward position and a murmur of French from her lips he did not understand, but treasured regardless of what was truly said. 

Alexander Nox didn’t _get_ people, but maybe… _Maybe he really didn’t have to in order to bring them joy or pleasure._ The lamp was turned off after the thought, letting the darkness surround their bodies while sweet slumber started to set in...

Caustic mulled over the sentiment for a while before noticing an incessant blue glow coming from the communicator he had on the nightstand, silently picking it up and shielding Natalie’s sleeping eyes away from the bright light.

**Revealing Decrypted Message**

_[Caustic.]_

 

_We need to talk._

 

_[Crypto.]_

 

**Message Erased**

 

Well. That was a new development, _wasn’t it?_


End file.
